Unexpected Options
by wishiwerebella
Summary: Bella finds herself undeniably attracted to Jasper while watching him train the Cullens and wolves to fight the coming newborn army. What happens after Alice explains that that's okay? BxE, BxJ, and many more pairings to come. :P
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: More thanks than can fit on a page to Stephenie Meyer for giving us these awesome characters to play with. I would never dream of claiming them as my own. Thank you to twilightbyus and adawnn1 for pre-reading for me and giving me the confidence to post this. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Sorry. :) I hope you all enjoy this little journey in my head. I know I'm having fun! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I hope to let no more than two weeks ever go by between updates, and have no idea how many chapters this may turn out to be because I have no clue where the plot is gonna go. I'm just gonna let it free flow from my brain onto the page. That sounds gross. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bella had to admit she was feeling more than a little nervous about watching the Cullens and the wolves train to take on an army of newborn vampires together. It went against her nature to allow all the people she was closest to, all those people who she loved so much, to put their lives on the line for her. Of course she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them, even if she wanted to. The least she could do was be with them through the whole process. Besides, maybe she'd learn a thing or two that would come in handy one day after she was turned.<p>

Edward had directed her to stand off to the side of the clearing, safely out of harms way, and conveniently on the opposite side of the field from where the wolves had sat themselves to watch the Cullen's training session. Bella couldn't be sure if Edward was just trying to protect her from what he considered to be a volatile species, or if he was purposely putting as much space as possible between her and Jacob.

Jasper stepped to the front of the line the Cullens had formed across the clearing. Bella immediately noticed a difference in his demeanor. Here, on the training field, he was so obviously Major Jasper Whitlock. He had an air of authority in his voice from the first word, and his southern accent had never been more noticeable. Even the way he carried himself changed. Jasper was always straight-backed and controlled, but you could tell it was in a way as to hold himself back. This stance was different- Jasper wasn't holding himself back, he was holding himself with pride and strength. He looked every bit the Major Bella knew he had been, but had never seen. She couldn't help but watch him.

As Emmett stepped forward, the first to take on Jasper in practice, Bella couldn't tear her eyes away. Jasper leaned forward gracefully into a crouch, readying himself for Emmett's no doubt exuberant and over-confident assault. She watched as the muscles of his arms and chest flexed. She watched as Jasper's quick movements sent Emmett slamming into the ground. She'd hardly noticed Emmett's approach; she had been so focused on the movement of Jasper's body. Bella felt her breathing become shallow and rapid, and took a few deep breaths to bring herself back under control.

Carlisle stepped up next, taking Jasper on in a much less direct fashion than Emmett had pursued. Carlisle's movements were smooth and skilled, and Bella marveled at how the Doctor was able to make such deadly moves towards his own son. Jasper was still faster though, and his movements packed more force behind them. Jasper managed to get one hand square in the center of Carlisle's chest and force him backwards into the earth. Jasper had Carlisle pinned to the earth with just his left arm, but Bella could see how his entire body was contributing to the effort. Jaspers muscles were taut and flexed in all the right places. Bella noticed now how tight Jasper's jeans were, how close fitting his shirt was. For the first time, Bella took note that even his cowboy boots were alluring. Jasper was... hot!

Bella was roused from her revelry by Edward returning to her side, sliding his hand down her arm and grasping her hand in his. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "It's hard to focus on the quick movements, I'm sure, but we all know what we're doing Bella. Please don't worry." Edward had apparently mistaken her increased heart rate and lip-biting for worry rather than infatuation. Thank god for small miracles, Bella thought.

Before Bella had to respond to him, Jasper called out for Edward to attack next. Bella's knees were done for. No way she could stay standing and watch these two greek gods go at each other! She sat down on the nearest rock and folded her arms over her chest to conceal what she was certain were the first tell tale signs of her arousal.

Edward and Jasper stood facing each other only a few feet apart, each sizing up the other. Bella thought for a moment she saw both of their gazes turn her way, but dismissed it quickly as her imagination. Edward attacked first, attempting to grasp Jasper around his middle, but Jasper spun out of the way and swept Edward's legs out from under him. Edward recovered immediately, grabbing Jasper's wrist and attempting to fling him into the nearest tree. Jasper grabbed onto Edward with the same hand and used the leverage to pull Edward closer to himself, crushing their bodies into each other with a deafening smack as Jaspers free hand slammed into Edwards face. Edward stumbled for a moment, but Jasper's grip kept him upright. Edward freed his arm and deflected Jasper's second advance by flipping him over his back and onto the ground. Edward jumped on top of Jasper, straddling his legs and held his arms to the ground above his head.

Bella was nearly panting. Edward's muscles flexed with effort as Jasper struggled to get out from underneath him, wriggling his hips and kicking his legs against Edward. Edward leaned forward and whispered something in Jasper's ear before Jasper called out "Uncle," and Edward released him, offering him a hand as he stood. Bella shook herself out of her stupor, hoping no one else had noticed the small trail of drool leaking from the side of her mouth.

Of course, that was too much to hope for. Alice appeared at her side almost immediately after the two boys had gotten up off the ground, and took her by the elbow. "Bella, let's take a little walk, shall we?" Bella's signature blush crept up to her cheeks. At least it was Alice and not Emmett who noticed her, Bella thought. Alice guided them down the nearest path, not saying anything for awhile while Bella regained some composure.

"Watching those boys always makes me a little hot, honey. Please don't be embarrassed. I just had to get you out of there before Emmett or, god forbid, one of the wolves noticed your reaction!" Alice was as close to Bella as a sister, and she knew if there was one person she could feel comfortable talking about these things with, it was her. Still, Bella wasn't sure it was the best idea to admit most of that drooling had been over her best friend's husband, and not Edward.

"Thank you for saving me, Alice. I didn't even think of how disastrous it would be if Jake had noticed. Argh! I'm going insane! Edward is driving me insane! How do I end up with the only man in the world who wants to wait until marriage for sex?" Bella was pacing along the trail in front of Alice. "Help me, Alice! Tell me something will work to get Edward to touch me!" Bella grabbed Alice by the shoulders and pleaded with her, "I'm losing my mind, I swear."

Bella sank onto a large log besides the trail and pulled her knees to her chest, curling in on herself. Alice sat down beside her. "Bella, I don't see any decisions that ends with Edward making love to you before you are turned," Alice said this as though there were a "but" at the end, trailing off and looking away from Bella.

"Edward won't touch me before I'm turned... but...?" Bella was hopeful for anything.

"But... there may be someone else willing to help you out." Alice said this almost too fast for Bella to hear it, and still wasn't looking Bella in the eye.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Do you mean Jake because you know I can't hurt him like that! That'd just be so wrong! I'd just be using him, and I won't hurt him like that." Bella couldn't even believe Alice would suggest such a thing.

"No, Bella, I meant Jasper." Alice finally looked Bella square in the eyes as she told her best friend her husband would be willing to sleep with her. All the blood was rushing out of Bella's face now, and Alice spoke quickly to explain. "Bella, you were projecting an awful lot of lust and want back there. Do you think my husband, the _empath_ didn't notice? Besides, I always wanted a sister I was close enough to to share everything with!" Alice chirped with a smile on her face. Alice paused to let this all sink in. Bella's mouth hung open in shock. She didn't show any signs of responding anytime soon, so Alice continued, placing her hands on top of Bella's to be sure she was focused and listening to her.

"Listen, Bella, after decades together our family has developed a unique comfort level. You have to when everyone's got super-sensitive hearing and two people in the house can actually "see" it all in their heads. Over time the pretense of privacy wears thin. _Sharing _is definitely not unheard of."

"But Edward..." Bella started. Bella was certain Edward would never be okay with "sharing."

"Edward has never participated before, but he certainly knows about it. He used to spend a lot of time hunting or reading in a dark spot in the forest. Lately he just runs off to watch you sleep whenever someone in the house starts to get it on." At this point Bella threw her hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me you all just swap partners whenever you feel like it and then listen to each other doing it? Alice, that's just weird." Bella was up and pacing again. "Of course Edward wouldn't want anything to do with it. Stupid, pure vampire."

Alice giggled at Bella's behavior. "Bella, seriously. We've all been together for longer than most people live. Coven life is very... communal. In every way. It's just the nature of things. Edward has never felt comfortable before because he didn't have his mate. Can't you understand how being the single guy listening in on a bunch of couples would feel uncomfortable? His avoidance wasn't because he disapproves. In fact, he told Jasper he would be okay with it as long as you were."

If Bella's jaw could have unhinged, it would have from dropping so far. Bella's eyes were wide as saucers. She was momentarily speechless, just staring at Alice like a wide-mouthed bass, her mouth opening and closing but no sound being produced. Alice waited patiently, he hands folded in her lap, her posture impeccable. Not a hair out of place. How could she look so calm while talking about this? Bella's thoughts were starting to form into full sentences. "Edward said it was okay for..." Bella couldn't say the last part just yet. It was still too unfathomable.

Alice stood and grabbed Bella by the arms, shaking her from her stupor. "Bella, it is NOT as big a deal as you think. Just take a minute to process it rationally. Edward loves you. He loves you so much, he would do anything to make you happy, including leave you. Compared to something like that this is a small sacrifice to make. Besides, Edward knows exactly what Jasper's intentions are and the end result I've seen. He wouldn't have given his consent if he had any doubts about the outcome. Jasper has experience with more than just fighting newborn armies. He's also the only on of the family to have ever had sex with a human and managed to allow them to live to tell the tale."

Jasper, it seemed, had experience in everything. Bella was still processing. "Edward's okay with sharing me to make me happy. He's okay with sharing me with Jasper..." The blush in Bella's cheeks deepened as she thought that one over. "Oh god, Alice, he'll see everything in Jasper's mind, I don't... I can't..." Bella began to panic.

"Bella! Stop it. You are over thinking this whole thing. Edward will respect your wishes. If you don't want him to see what happens between you and Jasper he will purposely avoid hearing it. And if it helps, I purposely haven't looked to see what happens when you decide, so I won't be watching you two either. Edward and I can go take a long hunting trip and the rest of the family will be none the wiser." Alice's reassurances were calming to Bella. She couldn't believe she was considering this. "Of course, if you did let Edward watch in Jasper's head... things could get interesting down the road." There was a twinkle in Alice's eye as she said this last part that made Bella's stomach do flip flops.

"Alice, I... wow. Really? Just... let me wrap my head around that one for a second." Bella returned to sitting on the log. "You don't have any objections to sharing your husband with me?" Bella was twisting her fingers together and couldn't bring herself to look Alice in the eye while asking this question.

"We're sisters! We share everything!" Alice nearly squealed in her usual chipper voice. They both fell apart in a fit of giggles. "Really, Bella. If you're going to do this, you need to decide soon. I think your best chance is to catch Jasper after fight practice. Besides, if we watch the last matchup, I think it'll be just enough inspiration to help you stick to the decision." Alice actually wiggled her eyebrows at Bella and another round of giggles ensued.

Bella stood from the log and wiped the backside of her jeans off. "Let's go back. I think I wanna see the end of practice," Bella managed to say despite the deep blush in her cheeks and an extreme case of nerves. Alice linked arms with Bella and turned her back towards the field.

"You won't regret it, sweetie," Alice assured her.

Bella and Alice entered the clearing and Alice returned Bella to her same place, safely out of harms way and off to the side. The family and wolves hardly took notice of thier return, but both Edward and Jasper looked up, smiles on their faces, as they came into view. Jasper paid for his moment of inattention with a swift kick to the stomach from Rosalie, who was sparing with Jasper at the time. The Major quickly recovered and pinned Rosalie against a nearby boulder. When she cried, "Uncle," it sounded more like a curse.

Jasper let Rosalie go and turned toward Edward, who was standing with Carlisle and Esme. "How about a rematch, brother?"

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: More to come! Please let me know what you think! And I definitely see other pairings in the future. Any special requests? ;P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter and all those who put me on author alert or favorited this story! It's an awesome feeling to know somebody out there is reading and likes it. This story has poured out onto the page (or keyboard, as it were) much faster than I anticipated. This is good news because it means I can update more often! At this point I think I can safely guarantee it will not be more than one week between updates. :)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns em. I'm just taking em for a spin around the block. :)

* * *

><p>Last time: Jasper let Rosalie go and turned toward Edward, who was standing with Carlisle and Esme. "How about a rematch, brother?<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper was challenging Edward, but Edward wasn't looking at him. Edward's eyes were focused solely on Bella, who had sat on one of the boulders on the side of the field trying not to be noticed. Bella could feel his stare as if it were a wave of warm water moving across her body. She blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. After what felt like an unusually long pause for a vampire, Edward turned his gaze towards his challenger and grinned mischievously. "I think we can put on a show for everyone," Edward answered. Bella's head snapped up at his wording, and her attention was once again riveted to the center of the field.<p>

Jasper and Edward were once again facing off against each other, standing just a few feet apart and sizing each other up. As their bodies moved towards each other faster than Bella could see clearly, the guttural outcry from Jasper made it clear Edward had struck first. The sounds of Jasper and Edward grunting and panting as they exerted themselves were feeding directly into Bella's lust and she found it necessary to cross her arms over her chest again.

Edward didn't have the upper hand for long. Jasper had managed to grab a hold of both of Edward's wrists and was holding him against the closest tree at the moment as Edward struggle against him. As Edward attempted to slip out of Jaspers grasp by ducking under his left arm, the blue shirt he was wearing snagged on a branch of the tree. Edward was moving too quickly to stop it from tearing right off his body as he sprinted to the other side of the clearing. Bella let out an audible gasp as Edward's sculptured chest and abs came into view, sparkling slightly as Edward ran through the on and off shadows of the trees. She could have sworn she saw Jasper lick his lips at the site. Her feelings of lust suddenly felt doubled, and Bella was certain Jasper had something to do with it. She was thankful she was already sitting as her knees felt weak again.

As Jasper attacked Edward again, Edward dropped to his knees and flipped Jasper over his body. Jasper jumped back onto his feet and turned quickly, catching Edward unaware as he ran up behind him and put him in a choke hold, holding Edward down on his knees from behind. Edward struggled for a moment, but it was clear that Jasper had won. The rest of the Cullen family cheered. Carlisle stepped forward to say goodbye to the wolves, who had stood and were turning away, heading back into the forest towards the rez. Bella was barely aware of anyone beyond Jasper, Edward and herself.

The two men were now on Bella's side of the clearing, about 10 feet away. Jasper had still not released Edward though. Instead he turned their bodies so they were directly facing Bella. Jasper's shirt had become torn in the struggle and Bella now had a clear, unobstructed view of both men's chests as they glittered in the stray rays of sunlight filtering through the trees. Her breathing was now the least of her concerns as far as bodily evidence of arousal was concerned. Bella was certain she would see a wet spot on the rock below her when she stood she was so turned on. Edward turned his head towards Jasper and whispered something, but it was too quiet for Bella to hear and his lips moved too fast for Bella to make it out.

"Should I release him, Bella?" Jasper asked in that deep southern drawl that made her stomach tighten. As he asked, Jasper was skimming his lips along Edward's neck. "Or would you like me to hold him for you?" The twinkle in Jasper's eye made her think Jasper knew exactly what Bella wanted to do to either of them in that moment. Jasper's gaze locked with Bella's and she couldn't deny how the intensity of the look in his eyes made her excited.

Bella stood and slowly walked towards them, not taking her eyes off Jasper. When she reached them, she wound her hands through Edward's hair and broke her gaze away from Jasper to bend at the waist and kiss Edward. This was not the chaste, lips only kiss that Edward usually allowed her. She felt Edward tense as her tongue slipped out of her mouth and over his lips for a brief moment, tasting him.

Edward, of course, was careful not to allow her to touch his teeth. He was always cautious of exposing her to his venom. Still, this kiss was the most forceful and powerful they had shared yet and Bella found herself pressing her body against Edward's as her hands roamed across his chest, arms and back. She wanted to feel as much of his skin as she could while he was safely restrained in Jasper's arms. Edward groaned quietly into Bella's mouth as he deepened the kiss, pushing his own tongue into her mouth.

When Bella pulled away, breathless, her gaze met Jasper's again. "Are you done with him, darlin'?" Jasper's voice was low.

Bella wasn't done. She wanted so much more! But she knew that Edward wasn't going to be the one to give it to her and a part of her was now desperately hoping that Jasper was.

"For now," Bella teased with a smile. "You can let him go. Thank you, Jasper." Bella was taken aback by how husky her voice sounded as she thanked Jasper for holding her boyfriend still for her while she pushed him as far as she dared. She took Edward's hand as Jasper released him. Edward pulled her to him and kissed her again. It felt as though he were testing himself. The sexual tension between Edward and Bella was palpable, but Edward's feeling of helplessness and fear of hurting her was equally so. Edward pulled himself away from Bella's lips and put two feet of space between them.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered. He sounded almost wounded. Bella's resolve to go off with Jasper for a good time was crumbling fast. How could she do that to Edward? Alice chose that exact moment to pop up between the two of them, startling Bella with how quickly she appeared.

"Edward, I need a hunting partner," she whined in little sister fashion. She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes even. "Please, Edward. You're the only other one who hasn't gone out this week and I'm in the mood for cat." Alice was probably laying it on a little thick. Bella was actually grateful for that. It was hard enough for her to hold onto her resolve to leave the clearing with Jasper. If the rest of the Cullen's, Emmett especially, knew what she was hoping would happen, she'd die of embarrassment.

Bella grabbed onto Edward's hand and pulled him back to her when he turned to leave with Alice. She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his liquid gold eyes which were now swirling with black. "I love you, Edward Cullen." She poured all her feelings for him into that declaration. She wanted to be sure that he knew how much she loved him before she went off with his "brother." She gave him a chaste kiss, not wanting to push him any further. If his eyes were any indication, hunting would actually do him some good right about now.

Alice took Edward's hand and literally skipped away with him in tow. Edward looked back and rolled his eyes at Bella and Jasper, a smile on his face. She could have sworn she heard him say, "Have fun," but quickly dismissed it as her imagination. Seeing Edward smiling as he walked away was just what Bella needed to soothe her doubts about whether or not this was a good idea. Alice and Edward joined the rest of the family in the center of the clearing. The wolves had already left, Bella realized. She was almost disappointed she had missed out on saying goodbye to Jacob, but the butterflies in her stomach alerted her there were more important things to be thinking about right now. Jasper stood next to Bella at the edge of the clearing, his hands clasped in front of him, looking every bit the Major again. The tension and awkwardness were palpable.

"Did you bring a jacket, Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice even and calm, a flicker of a smile on his lips. Bella looked around her and realized her jacket was gone.

"Oh! I must have left it in the woods when Alice and I were walking." Bella could hear her voice squeak a little as she spoke. Her nervousness was definitely showing now.

"Can I escort you to look for it, ma'am?" Jasper asked, offering his hand. He was every bit the southern gentleman and it made Bella a little weak in the knees again. As she took his hand she looked back towards the rest of the Cullens. Esme was waving goodbye.

"We'll see you later, Bella!" Esme shouted across the field. Bella blushed as she waved back.

"Don't worry," Jasper soothed as he led her down the path Alice and Bella had walked earlier. "Alice took care of everything. They'll all be out hunting for awhile. We're just going to get your jacket as far as they're concerned, and then I'm taking you back to the house." Somehow this did little to soothe the nerves which had crept up in Bella. The nervousness was starting to edge out the desire she had been feeling before and she was losing her resolve. Jasper, of course, could feel every one of Bella's conflicting emotions.

Bella began walking faster, an outward expression of her anxiety, and tripped over a small branch in the path. Of course Jasper didn't allow her to fall. His grip on her hand tightened and as he caught Bella. He pulled her up against his body. "Careful, darlin'," Jasper said in that low voice that made her shiver. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. "Bella, do you want me to help take the edge off your nerves, darlin'? I wouldn't dream of doing so without your consent, but I think you'll enjoy yourself more if you weren't so wound up." Jasper sounded genuinely concerned and Bella appreciated that, but she found it completely distracting that Jasper had been lightly running his lips along her neck the entire time he spoke. She had felt him hold her closer to his body as one hand drifted down from her waist to her ass. She felt the obvious signs of his arousal as they were pressed together. And she was certain now that she wanted this experience. Still, Bella knew that lust wasn't the only feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wouldn't be able to shake the worry on her own.

"Please, Jasper," Bella said, barely above a whisper. It was a plea for so many things on so many levels at this point. Their lips were so close and Bella's mind was completely occupied with thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss him. Would it be the same as Edward? One of her favorite things about kissing Edward was the way he dazzled her. Bella wouldn't describe what Jasper made her feel as dazzled though. With him, it was more like having the pants charmed off of you. Bella quickly realized all nervousness was gone, replaced with nothing but pure, raw desire. Jasper's eyes were swirling pools of amber and black as Bella ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him in for their first kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next chapter will be up Thursday! :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it. I'm just messing with it. :)

Last time: "Please, Jasper," Bella said, barely above a whisper. It was a plea for so many things on so many levels.

Their lips were so close and Bella's mind was completely occupied with thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss him. Would it be the same as Edward? One of her favorite things about kissing Edward was the way he dazzled her. Bella wouldn't describe what Jasper made her feel as dazzled though. With him, it was more like having the pants charmed off of you, Bella thought with a smile. She suddenly realized all nervousness was gone now, replaced with nothing but pure, raw desire. Jasper's eyes were swirling pools of amber and black as Bella ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him in for their first kiss.

* * *

><p>As their lips connected, Bella felt a jolt run through her. The first thing she noticed was that Jasper didn't feel tense as Edward always did. When they were kissing, Edward always seemed ready to pull himself away, to stop himself from going too far. Jasper felt more present, less frightened. Bella's initiation of the kiss seemed to be all the encouragement Jasper needed to take matters into his own hands, which were now wandering Bella's body. One hand stroked up her arm and lingered on her neck, holding her closer while the other roamed down her back to grab her ass. The resulting moan from Bella only encouraged him as he swooped her off her feet and into his arms, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist all the while continue to move his lips against hers.<p>

Bella finally pulled away from Jasper's mouth gasping for air. Edward was impressive, but wore kid gloves when it came to Bella. He didn't have it in him to be rough with her. She got the distinct impression Jasper had no such qualms. Bella suddenly found herself unsure of how to continue, which she found ironic given her legs were already entwined around his body. She hadn't really imagined her first time being up against a tree in the forest. Of course, she had never imagined it would be Jasper she was with either, but she felt hesitant to continue on in their present venue. But what if the family came back to the house? Was Jasper worried about getting caught, and that's why he had brought her out here?

Jasper felt her hesitation. "You okay, darlin'?" If he hadn't mumbled the words into her neck, she might have thought to take the opportunity to back out, but as his lips moved down her collarbone, all such thoughts left her mind.

"I was just thinking I'd never pictured this happening here," Bella managed. That wasn't entirely true. There were plenty of times when she was out walking with Edward and had pictured them tearing up the forest a little, but this wasn't the time for that.

"Well let's go someplace more comfortable." The charm literally oozed out of every word making Bella grateful for Jasper's steadying hand on her hip. Finding herself particularly inarticulate in this moment, Bella simply nodded. Jasper shifted Bella in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style as he ran them back to the house.

Bella ducked her head into Jasper's chest as he ran, never having been a big fan of watching as the trees appeared to come at her with ungodly speed. She inhaled deeply and found herself again comparing Jasper to Edward. Edward's scent always made Bella think of honey and sunshine. Jasper, she thought, smelled like leather and sandalwood. The two were different, but neither was unpleasant by any means.

In took less than a full minute for the pair to arrive on the doorstep of the Cullen house. Jasper set Bella back on her feet and opened the door, holding it open for her as she passed through. Bella paused in the foyer, unsure what room she should go to now that she was here. Her first stop whenever she came here was usually Edward's room, but that definitely felt wrong. She thought the same about Alice and Jasper's room. As she thought through the possibilities, her anxiety began to creep back in and she felt her chest tighten unpleasantly.

Jasper quickly put an end to the flood of thoughts overwhelming Bella as he pushed her up against the wall right there in the foyer, kissing her fiercely and again holding her body to his. Bella found herself running her hands through his hair, holding him to her as their kiss stole her breath away. Jasper again wrapped Bella's legs around his waist, this time so that he could carry her upstairs. Their kissing didn't halt until Bella felt Jasper kick open a door on the second floor and she looked up to see where he had taken her.

The room was new to Bella, one of the few in the Cullen house she had never explored before. Jasper's study was decorated exactly as you'd expect it to be. The room just screamed, "Everything's bigger in Texas!" Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined one wall, while the other was painted a burnt sienna color and held a southwestern cowboy painting and the largest mounted longhorns Bella had ever seen. The oversized desk dominated the room, and Bella's mind couldn't help but immediately picture herself bent over the desk as Jasper took her. She bit her lip at the thought.

"Is this okay, Bella'?" Jasper asked. Bella again found herself speechless and simply nodded her approval, blushing fiercely. "You have no idea what that blush does to me, darlin'," Jasper said as he walked across the room. He set Bella down on an oversized leather chaise lounger in the corner of the room. "I can feel you're nervous, Bella. Please know I would never hurt you. I know I've lost control in your presence before, but I would never let that happen again."

Jasper looked nervous himself now. Bella was taken aback. He had seemed so confident and in control until now. While Bella found the lost little boy look he wore on his face endearing, she was certain she would have an easier time getting through this experience without backing out if Jasper took the lead again.

"I trust you, Jasper. Completely. I'm deferring to your experience here." Bella felt so awkward in this moment. Her head was swimming. Was she really about to lose her virginity to her best friend's husband in his office? Jasper was grinning at Bella, one of his charm the pants off you grins. Yes. Yes, she was definitely about to do this!

Jasper leaned in to kiss Bella, pulling her into his arms. He left a trail of kisses down her neck as Bella's fingers tangled in his hair, indulging in the ability to do so without fear that her partner would pull away. Jasper's kisses didn't stop at her collarbone. He paused very briefly to pull back and before Bella could protest she felt her shirt pulled over her head and tossed aside, revealing a royal blue lace bra. Bella was momentarily thankful for the makeover Alice had given her lingerie drawer through her shock at the sudden movement. Her surprise was short lived as Jasper pushed lust onto her, leaving no room for any other emotions. Bella was grateful for it. He continued his trail of kisses down her chest as she felt one cool hand on her back unhooking her bra.

Bella felt the most amazing sensation as Jasper's lips met her right breast, his tongue running a circle around her nipple. His left hand brushed across her other breast and Bella arched into him as desire raced through her. Bella found herself nearly frantically pulling at buttons on Jasper's shirt, wanting to feel more of him. As Bella pulled the shirt off his body, Jasper took the opportunity to reach for the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down her legs. For a brief moment Bella felt self-concious.

"Beautiful," Jasper murmured against her skin as his lips again began adoring her body. Jasper couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin against his lips as he roamed her chest again. Bella felt Jasper push the self conscious thoughts from her head again, replacing them with deep desire. Her hands drifted to Jasper's belt buckle, pulling awkwardly. Bella found herself unable to focus on anything but the divine pleasure Jasper was making her feel to be capable of even the simple task of undoing his belt. This was surprisingly frustrating to her as she found herself wanting to get into his pants with some urgency.

Sensing her lust mixed with frustration Jasper couldn't help but grin, pausing only briefly again to remove his own pants. Bella was stunned to find herself suddenly the overdressed one between the two of them. While she was still wearing the royal blue boyshorts which matched the bra currently laying on the floor, Jasper was now completely naked. He was going commando. Bella's mouth dropped open and if she was being honest with herself it was more in awe than surprise. Jasper was flawless perfection in all his naked glory standing before her. The moment would have been perfect if only she knew what to do with him now that she had him naked, Bella thought wistfully, biting her bottom lip.

Bella was roused from staring at the god-like man before her by a low growling sound she realized was coming from Jasper. His lips again found hers and she welcomed them hungrily. Jasper's hands drifted down her body and while distracting her with his tongue he slipped one finger of each hand into the waistband of her underwear. As he slowly pulled them down her legs she was certain she felt her heart skip a beat. Jasper could feel anxiety pushing through the lust-filled haze he was pushing at her and an audible whimper escaped her lips.

"It's okay, darlin'. We'll take it slow," Jasper soothed.

"No," Bella nearly screamed. "I need you now, Jasper." Her anxiety was no longer over whether or not this was a good idea. Now all she could think about was how badly she wanted him. "Please," she whined, feeling absolutely desperate to have him take her. The smile that spread across his face was stunning.

Jasper pulled Bella to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he settled above her on the chaise. Bella was familiar with feeling frustrated from mere kissing and some over-the-clothes petting. Having felt so much more now she was certain Jasper was trying to kill her with his slow, deliberate movements. Jasper kissed Bella deeply, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Bella moaned into his mouth. Jasper felt her frustration spiraling higher in equal measure with her need and knew it was time. He pulled back to look her in the eyes as he slowly thrust into her for the first time.

Bella tensed at first, her body reacting automatically to the new sensation. Jasper stilled when his full length was inside her to allow her to adjust. Bella was completely beside herself. While the feeling wasn't all together pleasant, it was not nearly as painful as she had expected it to be. Now that she was past the initial, frightening beginning the only coherent thought she could form was, "More, please!" as she clawed at Jasper's back and raised her hips into him.

Jasper's previously slow and controlled demeanor was left behind as he began thrusting into her warmth. It had been decades since he had last had sex with a human and despite the clarity of vampire recollection, no memory could do justice to the miraculous pleasure it was to feel a hot body wrapped around him. Bella moaned into his chest, one hand again entwined in his gorgeous blond locks as the other gripped tightly to his shoulder. His cold body felt exquisite against her over-heated skin.

"Jasper," she gasped out. It was a plea for something though she didn't know what. She was so overwhelmed and lost in the moment. Jasper moved one hand between the two of them and began rubbing one finger in slow circles over her clit. She cried out at the added sensation and was instantly lost in the throws of her first orgasm. The sight of Bella coming undone coupled with the feeling of her orgasm on his cock pushed Jasper over the edge too, calling out her name.

Bella was a panting, speechless puddle beneath Jasper. She felt as if she were floating. Jasper pushed a stray piece of hair from her forehead and leaned in for another passionate kiss. Bella held him to her for a moment before the chill of his skin caused her to shiver for the first time. Jasper chuckled and reached to pull the blanket off the back of the chaise to wrap around her. When she was warmly encased in the blanket, he held her to his chest, giving her time to come down from the high and sort through the flood of emotions hitting her in the aftermath. Sometime after undressing her Jasper had stopped manipulating Bella's emotions. He wanted her to have a genuine experience.

As complete sentences began to form in her head once again, the full impact of what she had just done hit her. Bella bolted upright suddenly and looked at Jasper with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. Jasper! We just fucked!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please Review. I'm dying to know what you all think! Next chapter in 1 week at the latest. May be sooner if I can't stand the anticipation of sharing it with you. : )<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I made a big decision about the story this week I just HAVE to share with you all. I have decided to let the storyline follow canon, with some very minor timeline adjustments. :) This would be a first for me. It also means you are only a few delicious chapters away from MY version of the tent scene. :) This chapter and the next, then, are leg hitch night! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns them. I'm just enjoying playing with them. :)

* * *

><p>Last time: "Oh my god. Jasper! We just fucked!"<p>

Bella looked completely panic stricken in a way Jasper couldn't help but find amusing. He ran his hands up and down her arms in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Bella shrugged him off and jumped up from the chaise, grabbing her clothes up from the floor. Her panic attack was so sudden Jasper had no time to react. Her emotional state slammed into him like a sledgehammer and he suddenly didn't feel so calm himself.

"Bella, calm down!" Jasper shouted, an edge to his voice he hadn't expected.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella shouted back, nearly hysterical. As Jasper grappled with the unexpected onslaught of emotions, Bella was already out the door. She locked herself in the bathroom across the hall just long enough to throw her clothes back on. She threw the door open and nearly ran down the stairs, tripping twice before safely making it to the ground floor and sprinting for her truck. Of course she knew she couldn't outrun Jasper if he decided to come after her, but she just had to get out of the house as quickly as she could. She could only hope he would let her go and give her some space to think.

Bella hopped in her truck and threw it in reverse. Peeling out of the Cullen's driveway would feel good about now. Unfortunately her truck didn't have anywhere near the power to pull that off. Bella puttered down the driveway. A glance at her rearview mirror revealed a shirtless Jasper standing on the Cullen's porch looking more cowboy than Major and sexy as hell as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration . Bella almost turned back before her conscience chastised her for even thinking of it.

By the time she pulled into her own driveway Bella had had time to compose herself a bit, though her emotions were still running high. She was starting to regret leaving the Cullen's house. At least there Jasper could have helped calm her down so she could think rationally.

Bella had ignored her cell phone the entire drive, which took longer than it should have in her POS truck, despite the constant dinging sound alerting her she had another text message or voice mail. As she climbed the stairs to her room she finally pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. 17 text messages and 5 missed calls. Jasper had called twice, followed by Alice twice and finally one failed attempt by Edward. Bella fought back tears at the thought of him.

Bella plopped down on her bed, propping herself up with one pillow and scrolled through her texts.

Jasper: Are you okay, darlin'? Please call me so we can talk.

Jasper: I know you're freaking out, darlin', but there's nothing to be upset about. Please call!

Jasper: I'm assuming you want to be alone right now, so I won't come after you, but if you don't respond I'm going to have to call Alice.

Alice: Bella, are you okay?

Alice: Bella, answer your damn phone!

Alice: Bella, I'm coming over, right now.

Alice: Jasper won't let me come over. He says I should give you space. Please text and tell him he's wrong.

Jasper: I won't let her out of my sight until you say it's okay for me to let her go. Just... take your time darlin'.

Alice: Bella, honey. I'm just worried about you. Please pick up the phone when I call this time.

Alice: Bella, you can't hide from me forever! I can help. Just call Jasper off.

Alice: Edward knows something's wrong. Please just text so he knows you're alright!

Alice: Bella, this is ridiculous.

Alice: Edward is freaking out. Jasper managed to calm him down, but it would really help the situation if you would stop ignoring your phone.

Alice: I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have sent that last text and worry you like that. Now the boys are screaming at me to knock it off and leave you alone. If you'd just text me...

Jasper: I'm sorry about all of this Bella. Please don't think ANY of us are upset with you. Just text or call when you're ready. Edward would really appreciate hearing from you and so would I.

Alice: I give up. Bella, please call me when you're ready to talk. You're my sister and I love you.

Edward: Bella, love, can we talk? I love you.

Bella couldn't help but smile picturing Alice freaking out back at the Cullen house and Jasper trying to contain her. Thinking of Edward's reaction stung a little though and wiped the smile from her face. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking at this point. She was barely sure what _she _was thinking. She hit reply on the most recent message and typed out a quick response asking Edward to come over in 20 minutes and tossed her phone on the nightstand.

Bella turned the shower on and began stripping off her clothes. She threw her robe on and ran downstairs to toss the clothes in the washer, returning to the bathroom quickly. Bella brushed her teeth in the already steamy bathroom before stepping into the shower. The feeling of the warm water running down her body was comforting in some way. She grabbed her loofa and soap and started scrubbing herself down from head to toe.

As she ran the loofa across her body she finally let go and started to cry. She had started to feel like every touch from Jasper was a betrayal, doubly so since she had enjoyed it so much. Bella could feel when Jasper had stopped pushing lust at her. The feeling of her own lust and desire was different from the artificial feelings Jasper created. She knew the passion she had for Jasper in those moments had been genuine and the guilt over having let herself feel that way was crushing right now.

Once Bella was certain she had washed Jasper's scent from her body and cried out the majority of her hysterical tears she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her favorite fluffy towel off the shelf to wrap herself in. Bella pulled her robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door and carefully navigated the stairs to place it in the washer with her clothes from earlier. Everything which might hold Jasper's scent was in there now. She added soap and started the machine.

She briefly considered as she passed through the kitchen that she hadn't eaten in over ten hours but her stomach turned at the thought of eating anything now. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before making sure all the lights downstairs were off and heading back upstairs. Charlie was working night shift tonight, so he wouldn't be home until morning. He thought she was at a sleepover with Alice anyway.

Bella sat the water bottle on her nightstand and picked up her phone to check for more messages. The screen was blank. As she placed the phone back down she heard a soft thud from behind her. She turned to find Edward standing just inside her window.

"Bella," he started, but the rest of the sentence died on his lips. His face was devoid of emotion, except maybe concern. Bella had expected anger, upset, maybe even jealousy, but certainly not the worry she saw now. She found herself inexplicably drawn to him and stepped into his arms almost before he realized what was happening. Edward held her to him, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing the top of her head. Bella was fairly certain she heard him inhale deeply while his nose was buried in her hair.

She pulled away from him and sat down on the bed, tucking one foot under the other leg. "Edward, I..." Her voice was far quieter than she meant for it to be, but she knew he would hear every word anyway. "I have no idea what I was thinking. I'm so... sorry." Bella bit her lip to keep from sobbing on the last word.

Edward sat on the bed next to Bella, leaning up against the headboard and pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Bella, love. There is nothing to be sorry for. If anything we should all be apologizing to you. I never would have agreed to this if I knew it would upset you so much."

Bella could hardly believe what she was hearing. How could he sound so blasé about this? She slept with Jasper for Christ's sake! "I feel so guilty," Bella managed to say. Guilty. That was one emotion she was certain she could pick out of the turmoil in her head.

"No, Bella. You have absolutely no reason to feel guilty. No one is upset with you. _I_ am not upset with you. If anything, I love you more now than ever before." Bella shook her head.

"How are you not mad about this? I mean, I fucked Jasper! In your house!" Bella's hands flew to her mouth at that outburst, too late to keep it from flying out. She blushed fiercely and grabbed her blanket up off the bead and buried her face in it, letting out a muffled, frustrated scream.

Edward found this all adorable and couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. When Bella lifted her face from the blanket and caught the glint of humor in his eye, she identified a new emotion- outrage. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop smiling and being calm and not hating my guts for betraying you like that and for enjoying myself while I was doing it!" Bella's hands flailed about as she was venting. In the tumult of emotion churning within Bella, she knew that anger wasn't her first choice for how to feel towards Edward, but it did feel a lot better to her than the guilt of a few minutes ago.

Edward grabbed Bella's hands in his and pulled them to his lips, kissing the back of each hand. "Love, please calm down. I can explain if you really want me to." Bella nodded and again curled into Edward's chest, the blanket now between them to keep her from getting cold. "Bella I could never love you any less for participating in something our family has done for decades. We are a unique family, Bella. Alice explained this all to you fairly clearly, I believe."

Bella felt herself blush again realizing Alice had probably let Edward see their conversation. "Alice," Bella grumbled, making Edward chuckle again.

"Yes, Alice. My dear sister, who usually foresees every possibility, was completely unprepared for your reaction. I'm truly sorry, Bella. I never meant for you to get hurt." Bella sat holding the greatest and only love of her life in her arms processing how he was perfectly fine with her having slept with his, for all intents and purposes, brother.

The silence hang heavy between them . Bella felt Edward tense for a moment, holding her tighter. Suddenly she could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. "Bella, did he..." Edward paused as if he was afraid to ask. "Are you hurt at all?" Edward tucked the hair which had fallen into her face behind her ear and tilted her chin to look up at him. "Are you okay, love?"

The concern and love Bella could hear in his voice was heart-wrenching. That was the moment when Bella knew she could let go of her guilt and her anger. Edward was so concerned for her well being and not even a tiny bit mad at her or jealous, it seemed. She completely understood how he could say he loved her more now than before, because she felt the same way.

"I'm fine, Edward. Jasper was careful," Bella eased his mind. She knew when she told the story to Alice later she would counterpoint that statement with a comment on how Jasper was far less gentle than Edward would have been and she had no complaints about this fact. "He was actually the perfect person to um...You know with his gift and all..." Bella let the sentence trail off. Did she really want to discuss this with her boyfriend?

Edward bent his head and kissed Bella. It was the first time they kissed that Bella didn't feel as though he was ready to run away at a seconds notice. This kiss was steady, firm. "You can talk to me about it, Bella. If you want to, that is. I understand if you'd be more comfortable with Alice. Just know that I love you more every day that we are together..." Edward trailed off and a silly grin graced his face. "and I hope that we will be together forever."

Bella couldn't believe he was really completely okay with this. "Edward, are you really okay with all of this? I mean, is there anything I can... do," she finished lamely.

She so badly wanted to make this better any way she could, so she couldn't help but smile at Edward's response.

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me," Edward answered, the Cheshire grin spreading on his face should have tipped her off to what he was about to ask. "Isabella Swan, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" As he asked the question he produced a beautiful ring and held it out to her with the most hopeful look on his face. Bella couldn't refuse him; for the very first time, she didn't want to.

"Yes, Edward. yes," Bella managed to squeak out as Edward's arms encircled her, picking her up off the bed and twirling her in a circle in his excitement as Bella giggled. Edward set her down again and knelt by the end of the bed, holding the ring again. As he slipped it on her finger, Bella realized just why Edward had chose this night to ask the same request she'd been denying him for months yet again. "that big, sparkly ring certainly ensures everyone knows I'm yours, doesn't it?" she teased.

"I'll admit that may have had something to do with it," Edward acquiesced. "But you know that I would have kept asking anyway. I love you, Bella." He leaned down and lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear, "No matter how many of my family members you "fuck" in my house."

Bella's mouth popped open in shock. Edward was making jokes about this? Now she definitely felt in the clear on the guilt situation. And, wait... did Edward just say "fuck?" Damn. That one word caused a a new emotion to rise to the surface in Bella. Want.

* * *

><p>I write faster when I'm smiling at reviews. Just sayin'. Next update Friday, I think. See you then! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is my shortest yet, but it's one of my favorites. This would be my answer to the leg hitch, I suppose. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think in a review! :)

Last time: "Just know that I love you more every day that we are together..." Edward trailed off and a silly grin graced his face. He leaned down and lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear, "No matter how many of my family members you "fuck" in my house."

Bella's mouth popped open in shock. Edward was making jokes about this? Now she definitely felt in the clear on the guilt situation. And, wait... did Edward just say "fuck?" Damn. That one word caused a a new emotion to rise to the surface in Bella. Want.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was nothing Bella wanted more than for Edward to make love to her. Before her desire for Edward was fueled mainly by frustration. Now it was fueled by a primal need for him to claim her as his. Her basic lust had been satisfied by Jasper but she still felt empty somehow. She was very certain that Edward could fill that emptiness. The only problem was, Bella wasn't entirely sure that he would be willing to do so, even after she had survived her first time with Jasper.<p>

Before her brain had fully formed a plan Bella found herself attached to Edward by the lips. As she kissed him she turned her body towards his, throwing her right leg across him and pulling herself over his legs, carefully avoiding his waist in case this was too much for him. Bella let out a surprised squeal then when Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer so that she was now seated directly across his crotch.

For the first time in their relationship, Bella had actual, solid evidence that she turned Edward on, and she could feel it between her legs. A thrill ran up her spine as his hands run over her body. Edward's kisses were only slightly less controlled than usual but it was enough to allow Bella's tongue to caress his lips as their hands explored each other's bodies. Bella couldn't help the way her hips gyrated against his seeking more friction. As she did the towel wrapped around her body fell loose and pooled at her waist.

"Bella, stop!" She froze above him, she was certain her heart stopped beating for just a moment as well. She took in deep gulps of air, having deprived herself of oxygen in favor of molding her lips to his. "No. Please, no," Bella chanted in her head.

"Bella, I can't. I..." Bella's naked breasts rising and falling with each gasping breath were doing nothing for his resolve. " Love, it would take so little for me to lose control and hurt you. I just... can't." The look in his eyes as he turned her down yet again was filed with sorrow. Bella's eyes quickly changed to mirror his.

"I don't understand, Edward. Jasper... I'm fine. I came out of it just fine! If you don't want me anymore because..." Bella was fast becoming hysterical again and felt the tears threatening to fall. Edward cut her off from that train of thought quickly, "No, love! I want you! You can feel how much I want you." As he said this he pushed his hips up as he ground into her.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you. You won't hurt me, " she pleaded, fisting her hands in his hair in a futile attempt to pull him towards her.

"I will, Bella," Edward nearly growled, anger coming through his words and his hands balling into fists. "Alice..." The implication of his sister's name hung in the air. Alice. Alice had seen? What had she seen? Edward pulled Bella off his lap and tucked her into his side as she pulled her towel back around her, covering herself again.

"I asked Alice to look and tell me what would happen if we made love. In every scenario, she saw you getting hurt. I won't let that happen." Bella was shocked. Edward would have hurt her? "That's why I agreed to let Jasper be your first. Bella, I wanted it so bad. I would have done anything, but every decision we tried, Alice only saw you suffering afterwards. It was Alice's idea to try looking to see what would happen if someone else made love to you. I wanted you to have this human experience, and I knew how much it meant to you. Besides, the practice of sharing partners is completely natural to my family, and you'll be a part of this family soon." Edward couldn't help but smile at the last part. He was thrilled that Bella had finally agreed to marry him. He couldn't wait to lay his claim to her as his wife.

Bella was still processing this latest bit of information. "Does this mean we'll never be together while I'm human?" Bella couldn't keep the note of sadness out of her voice as she asked. She had wanted Edward so badly, and even more so now that she knew what to expect of it.

"I don't know. Alice said she would keep looking," Edward answered. Bella cringed slightly at the thought of Alice constantly searching in her mind's eye for opportunities for Bella to have sex. "But it doesn't mean that I can't give you any pleasure at all," Edward noted. His tone was suddenly lustful.

Bella blushed. "What?" she gulped out nervously. She had no idea where Edward was headed with this, but the butterflies had already returned to her stomach.

"Come here, love," Edward instructed as he guided Bella to sit between his legs, facing away from him. She reclined against his chest and tilted her head back to look up at him. Edward bent his head and kissed her fiercely. He hoped to show her that he still wanted her, still loved her. Edwards mouth was suddenly right by Bella's ear as he whispered instructions in a husky voice that made her melt into his arms. "Remove the towel, Bella. I want to see all of your beauty."

Edward couldn't help but stare as he pulled the towel away from her body and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. Bella's blush deepened and spread down her chest. Edward's hands started at her throat, caressing, adoring, and moved slowly down her neck and arms until he reached her breasts. Edward lightly grazed his fingertips along Bella's nipples and watched as they hardened from both the cold and arousal. Bella's breath quickened. Edward rolled each nipple between his fingers, and slid his thumbs over and around them. Bella could barely hold herself still. Edward's breath against her neck as he spoke made her shiver in delight. "Give me your hands, angel."

Edward took one of Bella's hands in each of his, covering them with his. Edward directed Bella's left hand to her left breast, continue to tease her body into arousal. He guided Bella's right hand down her side, across her thigh down to her knee and back up again along the inside of her leg. Bella let out a small gasp. Edward began kissing and nipping at Bella's neck as he continued to control her hand movements.

Edward moved their hands together up and down the inside of her thigh slowly. She was certain he would drive her mad if he didn't allow her to touch herself soon. On the next upward swipe, Edward's fingertips reached out and brushed across her pussy. The cold against her over-heated sex caused her to whimper out loud. "What do you want, love? Where do you want our hands?" Edward breathed into her ear before continuing to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Edward, please, "Bella breathed out. "Please touch my pussy." Bella could feel the grin on Edward's face as she said it. Edward liked it when she said "pussy." She would have to remember that, she decided, assuming she could form a coherent thought when they were through.

Edward guided Bella's hand up her thigh once more, and this time moved their hands in sync over the mound of her pussy. He lightly pushed her fingers against her folds, dragging her middle finger through her wetness. "You're so wet for me, baby. Next time, I want to taste you," Edward teased. Every word he spoke against her skin sent a new thrill through her. "Rub your clit for me, angel." Edward instructed. Bella moaned loudly, following his instructions immediately. As Bella ran her finger over her clit, Edward slid two fingers inside of her slowly. So fucking slowly. Bella fought to keep herself from humping his hand overzealously. As he began to pump his fingers in and out of her she was completely lost in sensation. The feel of his lips on her neck. His hand on her breast. Her finger finding just the right rhythm on her clit. His cold fingers pushing into her hot core. Bella felt her stomach tighten and knew she was quickly climbing to the most amazing climax of her life. She just needed that one thing to send her over the edge.

"Cum for me, Bella," Edward growled into her ear. "Cum for _**me**_, love." That was all it took to send Bella spiraling out of control. Her body tensed as her climax swept over her so fiercely she ceased breathing for a moment.

Bella cried out a single word in the midst of the most earth-shattering experience of her life. "Edward!" A dazzling smile lit up Edward's face as his love called out his name in passion.

Bella felt a blanket being tucked around her, but couldn't find the strength to assist. She was completely lost, adrift in darkness. She embraced the feeling and let it carry her off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Monday, I think. Did you like it? Please let me know! The review button is right there. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! This a a bt of a shorter chapter. Just a little something for you to read while avoiding family. :P

As always, They belong to Stephenie, I'm just borrowing them. :)

* * *

><p>Bella woke up the next morning still in Edward's arms. For one wonderful moment she was thinking of nothing but the amazing experience she and Edward had shared the night before. It wasn't until Bella opened her eyes and stretched for the first time that the full impact of everything that had happened the day before hit her. As she thought about it she turned her face into Edward's chest and groaned.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine," Edward chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just... a little overwhelmed maybe," Bella admitted, hugging Edward closer. "Can we just stay here like this a little longer?"

"As long as you like, " Edward said, kissing the top of her head. Bella enjoyed the silence for ten blissful seconds before her phone rang. Bella grabbed the nearest pillow and held it over her head and groaned again into Edward's chest. Edward picked up Bella's phone, laughing quietly, and checked the caller ID. "It's Alice. She'll just keep calling until you answer, love." Edward at least had the decency to sound sympathetic.

Bella reluctantly rolled away from Edward and out of bed. "I just need a few human minutes first.

Stall her for me, please?" Bella begged, leaning into him for a kiss.

"I'll try," he said, picking up the phone and hitting the green button. Bella cringed as she heard the pixie voice shouting on the other end of the line as she turned the corner for the bathroom.

"Bella, how could you not call me?" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, its Edward. Please calm down. Bella just needs a chance to wake up before she talks to you," Edward responded.

"Okay, fine," Alice pouted. "I really just called to remind Bella she is supposed to be sleeping over here the whole weekend and she should probably get herself and her truck away from the house before Charlie comes home in half an hour," she said quickly. Alice paused for a moment before asking, "How is she, Edward?"

"She was pretty freaked out last night, Alice. How could you not have seen that coming?" Edward fought to keep his temper in check. He knew it wasn't really Alice's fault, but couldn't help but wish she had been able to give them some warning.

"I wasn't really paying attention to her emotional state in the aftermath when I looked. I was more concerned with whether or not she made it out in one piece," Alice reminded him.

"I know. Anyway, it's okay now. We talked and had a chance to... reconnect," Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face or out of his tone. "I think she's just overwhelmed. I was thinking maybe we should leave for the campsite earlier than planned. A little extra one on one time wouldn't be such a bad idea right now while she gets used to the idea of all of this."

"You can leave right after breakfast, as long as Jacob is okay with it," Alice said. Edward barely held back a growl at the mention of Bella's best friend. Even though he was helping to protect Bella by offering to carry her to the campsite to mask her scent, he couldn't help the irritation it caused him every time someone mentioned his name. "In fact, I think the three of you could have a really fun time on that mountain, if you know what I mean," Alice teased.

"You've got to be kidding me! Alice, tell me you're joking. You can't even see the wolves!" Edward said, exasperated.

"I'm not seeing anything in particular, just a feeling. I can't see the mutt, but I can see you and Bella, and I'm certain she'll make it out of that tent alive, no matter what happens inside, "Alice assured him.

"With the dog?1 No way. I know I asked you to look at every possible scenario, Alice, but that's going a little too far." Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm just saying, Edward, that this could be your last shot before the wedding. I'm not seeing any other positive outcomes. I thought you'd want to know," Alice defended herself. "Now get that girl back to this house before her father sees you both and ruins the whole plan," Alice ordered before hanging up.

Bella walked back into the bedroom as Edward stood from the bed. "We have to get out of here before Charlie comes home," Edward informed her. "I'll make you breakfast back at the house," he offered.

"Sounds great," Bella mumbled as she pulled her sweater over her head, already half dressed. When she was done dressing, she grabbed her phone and jacket and headed downstairs with Edward at her heels. After locking the front door she handed Edward the keys and climbed in the passenger side of her truck. Edward drove them all the way back to the Cullen's in complete silence as Bella sat staring out the window, her legs hugged to her chest. As they pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Edward turned off the engine, she still hadn't moved or spoke to him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, stroking her arm and trying to coax her out of her stupor.

Bella looked up suddenly, startled. She hadn't even realized they'd arrived. "Sorry, I was just thinking, " Bella unwrapped her arms from her legs and climbed out of the truck. Standing in front of the Cullen house, she couldn't seem to make her legs move any further. She stood there awkwardly next to her truck with her arms wrapped around herself in the cold. Edward was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, love. No one else knows," Edward assured her. When she still didn't move he added, "And Jasper is out hunting with Emmett. They won't be back until just before we leave." Edward could feel her physically relax at those words, dropping her hands to her side and turning in his arms to face him. She popped up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for that. I love you, Edward," she said, and she meant it. That was the one thing in all the craziness that was happening in their lives right now that she was certain of constantly. She loved this man more than anything. They turned and walked into the house hand in hand.

Edward was forced to let go of Bella's hand once they entered the house as Alice crashed into her, hugging her fiercely. "Bella!" Alice squealed, "Come up to my room. I've been shopping and you must see my latest conquest." The words sounded perfectly normal coming out of her mouth, but the look she was giving Bella as she said it made it clear she had ulterior motives.

"I'll bring your breakfast up in a bit, Bella," Edward called after them as Alice whisked Bella up the stairs. Bella hardly had a chance to protest before she found herself locked away with Alice in the room she shared with Jasper. Bella couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach as she recalled ruling out this room yesterday as a potential room in which to screw her best friend's husband. Bella was suddenly incredibly nervous about the conversation that was about to occur. Alice watched as Bella's face fell and pulled her best friend into a big hug.

"Bella, please, stop beating yourself up over this. I already told you I was happy to share _everything _with you. You're being ridiculous," Alice tried to reassure her friend.

Bella cringed. "Alice, shhh. I don't want to have this conversation right now. Where's the rest of the family?" Bella was so not ready for the rest of the family to know what she'd done.

"Relax. Carlisle is at work and Esme and Rosalie are out shopping. I imagine you already know Jasper took Emmett out hunting or you wouldn't have stepped a foot inside the door. Personally, I think you're being overdramatic about it. I mean, no one else is going to care! Well, they'll care, but only because you've added so many unexpected options to the mix. No one will be angry with you or think less of you or anything like that." Alice talked at a mile a minute before Bella managed to interrupt.

"Alice, he's your husband! How can you not care even just a little?" Bella asked. Despite Alice's constant reassurance Bella was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the concept that everyone in the Cullen family was so okay with swapping partners on a whim.

"Really, Bella? It's a two way street. We both enjoy a little variety, that's all. After a few decades together, the whole moral issue of monogamy wears thin. Don't be such a prude," Alice chided. Bella was a little taken aback. She hadn't thought of herself as being a prude. In fact, she was thinking she was quite the slut for having cheated on her boyfriend with her best friend's husband. But if Alice was okay, and Edward was okay, then what was the big deal? She certainly had enjoyed herself with Jasper. Maybe it was time to just let it go. "If it will make you feel better, I will offer you forgiveness," Alice said, "On one condition... Tell me everything!"

Alice was practically bouncing on the bed in her excitement. It was clear she was ready for some girl talk and not the least bit upset. Bella blushed at the thought of sharing the details with her bestie. "Oh my god, Alice. I can't..." Alice pouted like a 4 year old, huffing loudly and crossing her arms. Bella finally caved, "All right! Where do I even begin?"

Bella and Alice spent the next hour going over ever detail of the day before, everything from the moment she walked out of the clearing with Jasper to the bliss of waking up in her fiance's arms. It was surprising comfortable to be talking to Alice about this all. After Alice's "prude" comment, Bella did all she could to banish all thoughts of the awkwardness of Jasper being Alice's husband from her head. Bella blushed more times than she could count as she told the story and never took the time to notice that Edward had failed to arrive with her breakfast until her stomach growled loudly. It hadn't even occurred to Bella that Edward was the only vampire in the house, the only vampire with vampire hearing...

"Alice," Bella was suddenly worried again, "where is Edward?"

Edward chose that exact moment to materialize in the doorway, a large, full tray of food in his hands. "Brunch is served," Edward declared as he placed the tray down in front of Bella on Alice's bed. Edward placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Don't let me keep you from your conversation," Edward said flashing a smile that dazzled her for a moment.

"We were just..." Bella started anxiously before giving up the pretense of nonchalance. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Bella asked dejectedly.

Edward's dazzling smile was still on his face. "I may have heard a bit. Don't worry, Bella, I'm still not upset and I never will be, love. Though I have to admit..." Edward leaned down and kissed her gently before continuing in a whisper, "I wouldn't mind seeing the story from Jasper's point of view. If you'd let me."

The way Edward's whispered breath caressed her neck made it impossible to concentrate on his words. Bella simply hummed, "Mmmhmmm," in response as Edward walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you, love. We should be leaving in an hour. Everyone else should be home in that time..." Edward paused suddenly and cocked his head slightly, a movement Bella knew meant he was hearing a rather loud thought in his head. Edward's smile fell slightly. "Be nice, Alice. You're about to make my life a lot harder than it needs to be," Edward cautioned before disappearing out the door. Bella was confused until she looked back to Alice and saw the almost maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"So, Bella, let's talk about the wedding," Alice said. Bella felt her stomach drop.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! I promise to even start replying to them now! I finally learned how! :D Next chapter in just a few days, I promise. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I LOVE this chapter because I decided to do things just a little differently. It ended up being a little long, but it is my favorite chapter. All excerpts from Eclipse belong to Stephenie Meyer. Her words just fit in with my theme a little too perfectly. :) I used centering to denote the sections of text taken from Eclipse. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Bella was incredibly grateful that everyone had given her the time to chat with Alice alone this morning. She felt like at least one major life issue had been settled for now. Of course, she still managed to be out of the house before Jasper and Emmett returned. For now it was time to move on to more pressing concerns, like the newborn army being sent to kill her tomorrow. Edward had helped Bella leave a trail of her scent to lead the newborns to the clearing where the big fight would take place. Bella was nauseous just thinking of it. At least she knew Edward would be safe and sound with her, she thought, feeling every bit the coward for asking that of him.<p>

Edward had packed everything they would need for their little camping adventure and they were now just waiting for Jacob to meet them at the clearing. Bella couldn't quite identify the cause of the new anxiety twisting in her stomach at the thought of spending the next few hours alone with Jacob. She had purposely left her engagement ring behind in Alice's room, not ready for Jake to know about that yet. Of course, Edward noticed. Bella knew that it was important to him that she wear the ring as a mark that she was his, but she couldn't bring herself to flaunt it in front of Jacob, she had explained. She could only hope Edward understood that.

The usual tense pleasantries and banter were exchanged when Jacob arrived and before Bella knew it she was being whisked away into the mountains in Jacob's arms. Bella was just starting to relax and enjoy the way it was always so easy to talk to Jake and just be friends again when the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"A smart person looks at all sides of a decision."

"I have," Bella retorted.

"Think about it, Bella. According to you, you've kissed just one person- who isn't even really a person- in your whole life and you're calling it quits? How do you know that's what you want? Shouldn't you play the field a little?"

Bella kept her voice cool. "I know exactly what I want."

"Then it couldn't hurt to double check. Maybe you should try kissing someone else, just for comparisons sake..."

Bella tucked her head further into Jacob's chest hoping he couldn't see the blush that had overtaken her face. How could she be having this conversation? Of course, Jacob had no idea that Bella had plenty of unexpected options before her, and none of them involved him at this point. She had no plans to share the latest events in her life with him, though, so she just stayed silent.

"When are you finally going to figure out that you are in love with me too? I'm not saying you don't love him. I'm not stupid. But it's possible to love more than one person at a time, Bella. I've seen it in action."

Bella was certain Jake would misinterpret the shocked, thoughtful look on her face as she considered his last statement, but she couldn't help it. Bella loved Jake, but as a best friend or a brother. She had always *thought* the Cullen's loved each other the same way, but maybe it was different. Maybe the Cullen's love was more than that.

Bella didn't have long to ponder that thought because they arrived at the campsite then. Jake set Bella down and she ran into Edward's arms, letting him hold her and kiss her deeply in front of Jacob. She knew it was a show of ownership in some way, but couldn't bring herself to scold him seeing as she'd refused to wear his ring today. She could give him this much.

Edward had already set up the tent and Bella was grateful for it as the wind was already picking up and she could literally feel the temperature dropping as it blew harder. Although she wasn't thrilled at the thought of Jake staying with them tonight, she knew he was their only connection to the pack. Bella bundled herself up inside the tent and settled in for a long night.

A few hours later Bella still hadn't managed to fall asleep for more than a few minutes at a time before the chattering of her own teeth woke her. She was freezing. Edward had started the night sitting by her side, holding her gloved hand. Now he was crouched in the corner trying to keep his distance so he didn't make her any colder than she already was. She hated the distance, even if it was only a few feet. She also hated the helpless look on Edward's face.

"I'm so sorry, love. What can I do?" Edward asked.

Jacob chose that moment to open the tent zipper and pop his head in. " You can't do anything for her, but I can," he said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Jake, in or out!" Bella shouted through the chattering. " You're letting the wind in."

Jacob quickly zipped the tent shut behind him. The look on Edward's face had turned from concerned to murderous. "Don't even think about, Jacob," Edward practically growled.

"She's freezing and I'm running a permanent fever. Just let me help her," Jacob implored.

Bella couldn't help the way her eyes lit up at the thought of being warm again, no matter how it happened. Edward acquiesced. Bella could see the strain in his arms as he literally held himself back from stopping Jacob as he climbed into the sleeping bag with Bella. She probably should have been ashamed of the way she so wantonly pressed her body into Jake, but she was too cold to care. He felt so divinely warm.

"Try to relax," Jacob suggested as another shiver rippled through her violently. "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

Edward growled sharply.

"That's just a simple fact," Jacob defended himself. "Survival one-oh-one."

Bella was freezing. She was beyond rational thought at this point, so she completely missed the momentarily shocked look on Edward's face when she started unbuttoning her flannel shirt to reveal her white camisole underneath and pressed her ice cold chest to Jacob's warm body. Jacob chuckled.

"Knock it off, Jake!" Bella warned, her speech returning to normal as the teeth chattering ceased. "That's as far as it's going. I'm just so cold."

With her face pressed to Jacob's shoulder as she warmed her nose and cheeks, Bella couldn't see the strange expression on Edward's face now as he considered Alice's early words. "This could be your last chance before the wedding," she had said. It was obvious Bella was comfortable with Jacob. Did he really think Jacob would be amendable to the idea of the three of them... Jacob's thoughts about Bella broke through Edward's internal debate and had him growling again.

"Do you think you could *attempt* to control your thoughts?" Edward's whisper was furious. Edward was certain then he could not bear to share Bella with the wolf. Just hearing the little fantasies float thru Jacob's head had him enraged. It was different with his family, but this would be too much. He silently cursed Alice for ever even putting the idea in his head.

Jacob and Edward continued to talk as Bella softly snored in the background, a trait Edward found adorable. He clung to that feeling as he tried to ignore the impure thoughts in Jacob's mind throughout the night and held back the jealousy that it was Jacob she was currently pressed up against.

Bella woke up warm and cozy in her sleeping bag. She buttoned her flannel shirt and tugged her boots back on before venturing out of the tent to find where Edward and Jacob had gone. Edward greeted her with an unusually passionate kiss, holding her close to him. Bella was amused by his display. As she ate her pop tart breakfast she pondered why it was that Edward could be so jealous of Jacob when he so easily let her sleep with Jasper.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love," Edward answered, coming to sit beside her.

"Why are you so jealous of Jacob?" Bella knew her question was blunt, but felt that given the events of the past few days they were beyond sugar coating things. Edward was admittedly caught off guard by the question and took longer than usual to answer.

"I think you know why, Bella," Edward said, his jaw tense as he looked out at the horizon, avoiding her gaze. "When I left you, it was Jacob who put you back together again." Bella couldn't miss the pain that laced Edward's voice when he spoke of leaving her. "You love him... It's a different love than ours, but still..."

"I love him like a brother, "Bella interrupted. Silence followed while she contemplated the implications of that statement. She had, after all, just slept with Edward's "brother" yesterday. "Like a blood brother," Bella corrected after a moment. Edward smiled.

"He's your best friend, Bella. That's all. I understand that. But he wants to be so much more and he doesn't exactly shield those thoughts from me. It rankles me. And your refusal to wear your engagement ring in front of him does little to curb my jealousy," Edward admitted.

Bella looked properly chagrined. "But how can you be so jealous of Jacob, and be so okay with... other things?" Bella asked.

Edward moved closer to Bella, allowing her to curl into his side with his right arm around her. "Because I love my family as much as they love me and as much as they love you. It's as simple as that, I think."

"You trust them," Bella added.

"With my life and yours," Edward acknowledged. "Jasper's thoughts when I got back to the house were only of concern for you. He was so worried that he'd been the one to push you away, that he'd be the cause of us being apart again. I'll admit it made me panic for just a moment that you had run, only because he was so distraught about it. That's how much he cares about you. How could I not be okay with someone caring for you like that?"

"After the fight," Bella said, returning to the earlier subject. "I'll tell Jacob about our engagement after the fight. I don't want him distracted by this. He'll be hurt and upset and get himself killed. I couldn't forgive myself." Bella knew it hurt Edward for her to hide it from Jacob, but she was certain it would hurt Jacob more when he found out.

Unfortunately, Bella hadn't noticed Jacob approaching behind them. "You're marrying him?" Jacob asked, clearly upset. Bella jumped out of Edward's arms and spun to look at Jake.

"Jake, what... I..." Bella's stammering fell on deaf ears as Jacob turned, a furious look on his face, and ran off into the trees. How could Edward not have heard Jacob coming? No, of course he heard him. How could Edward not stop her from talking about it in front of Jake? She turned on Edward. "You knew he was there! Why didn't you stop me?"

"He has a right to know, Bella. Last night, all he thought about was having a chance with you. He needed to know that wasn't an option any more," Edward was calm as he explained his reasons. He didn't want to do anything to upset Bella further.

Bella turned away from Edward without another word and started walking in the same direction Jake had gone. Edward reached out to stop her but she shrugged his hands off. "Stop. I've got to talk to him," she insisted. Edward knew that determined look in her eyes and thought better of trying to stop her, letting her storm off, but listening carefully after her to be sure she was safe.

Bella walked as fast as she could. Running would only get her injured when she inevitably tripped over her own feet or a small twig. She started yelling for Jake as soon as she reached the tree line, hoping he was still within earshot. After five minutes of blindly hiking into the woods screaming his name, she was starting to sound desperate. Finally, Jake appeared out of the trees.

"What are you doing, Bella? You're gonna get yourself lost or hurt or something," Jacob couldn't help but be concerned about her, even now. Still, he kept a safe distance of several feet between them. He wasn't sure he could hold his temper if Bella insisted on talking about this and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Jake," Bella's voice was full of relief. "Jake, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just... I didn't want to hurt you like that." Bella was moving towards him and couldn't help but notice that for each step she took closer he took one backwards to counter it. "Please, Jake. Don't be angry with me," Bella pleaded.

Jake stopped moving away from Bella and let her step closer. "Bella, last night you were pressed up against me and today you're marrying him. I'm entitled to a little anger, I think." The pain in Jacob's voice stabbed right to Bella's heart.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel used." Bella couldn't hold her tears back.

"I don't _feel_ used, Bella. I was used!" Jacob yelled, making Bella jump. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to fight with you. The real fight is about to start in that clearing. I'd much rather be there right now fending off newborns than having this conversation with you."

Bella's fear that Jacob was going to run off into battle distractedly surfaced again. "Jake, no, please! You're not thinking clearly. You're gonna get yourself hurt." Bella still doubted the werewolves abilities when it came to besting vampires, and she was especially concerned with their chances against an entire army of newborns.

"Why do you care whether I get hurt anymore, Bella? Go back to your fiance," Jacob sneered the word, "and let me worry about me."

"I still care about you, Jake! I lo... I love you," Bella admitted to keep him here. "Just not the way you want me to Jake. I can't help that. But I _do_ care. Please, please, don't do this," Bella knew using the "L" word was low, but she was desperate to keep Jacob from getting hurt.

"Prove it," Jacob dared. "Give me something, some reason to not take my chances venting my anger on a few newborn leeches."

"Jake," Bella started to plead, but he cut her off, moving closer to her, close enough to touch.

"No more words, Bella. I've heard enough. Actions speak louder than words." As he spoke, Jacob raised one hand to stroke Bella's face.

Bella stepped back from him. "Jake, I can't." Bella knew that Edward thought differently of Jacob than he did of Jasper. This felt all wrong to her.

"Fine," Jacob turned to walk away, but was stopped by Bella's small hand grabbing his arm.

"No, Jake, please. Okay. Kiss me, Jake," the desperate words tumbled out of her mouth, giving him exactly what he wanted, before she could stop them. Edward had made it clear what the consequences would be if Jake kissed her without permission again. Now that she'd given it, she wished those consequences on herself.

Jacob grabbed her and pulled her body into his, crashing their lips together. Bella resisted the urge to gag. Jacob's kiss was wet and uncomfortable. Bella tried to pull back, but Jacob only held her tighter. His lips continued to move against hers as Bella contemplated how similar his kiss felt to those embarrassing times at junior high sleepovers when she and her friends would practice making out with a mirror. When Jake finally released her she took a huge step back and immediately wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, trying to keep the look of revulsion off her face. Jake stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

"That should have been our first kiss," he said. "I'm still going to fight, but I promise to be careful, okay?"

Bella could see he was clearly happier now and she knew nothing would keep him from fighting. At least now, she knew he wasn't distracted by her news. "Be safe, Jake." Bella started walking back to the tent as Jacob headed to the fight. Now that Jacob was gone, Bella was faced with her own distractions. How was she supposed to explain kissing Jacob to Edward?

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day! And I'm working 4 twelve-hour overnight shifts in a row this weekend so my day could use some making! Please review! :)<p>

Next chapter Wednesday, I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the long delay in posting. I or a member of my family has been sick every day this year, so far. There has just been no time for any of my fun extras. I am very hopeful we are all better now for good and I can get back on track with posting regularly. This is a short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it! I promise!

* * *

><p>Bella took her time finding her way back to the tent. She needed the time to think. After a few minutes of stumbling through the forest, though, she was pretty sure she was lost. "Edward!" she called out. She managed exactly three more steps before her love found her in the forest.<p>

"He left you out here alone. Are you okay?" Edward looked angry already. This didn't bode well for the conversation they were about to have.

"I'm fine. Its just the fight is about to start and I want to get back to Seth before it does," Bella lied. Edward picked her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead before running her back to camp. Bella closed her eyes tightly, fisting her hand in his shirt and inhaling deeply. She loved how just the scent of Edward was enough to drive the memory of that horrible kiss from her brain.

Edward placed Bella back on her own two feet in front of the tent and grabbed her jacket, which she'd left behind when she ran after Jake, holding it out for her to slip into. Bella wasn't as cold as the night before but appreciated the warmth. Seth whined.

"Are they starting?" Bella asked, the tension leaking into her tone.

"Not yet," Edward answered, "But Jacob just phased... Wolf telepathy has its disadvantages. The pack isn't particularly happy with you right now."

"Why? What did I do to them?" Bella was confused. Why did the pack have a problem with her?

"They think of you as a sister, Bella, and would have preferred not having to experience the memory of kissing you," Edward's tone was flat and emotionless, giving no indication of how upset he may be. "And I don't think they appreciate you leading Jacob on like that when you've just become engaged to me."

Bella turned to Seth, "Please give the pack my apologies, Seth," she said apologetically. "Can you give us a minute?" Bella turned to Edward as Seth walked to the far edge of the campsite. "Can we talk about this?" She needed to explain, to make Edward understand.

"It's okay, love. You didn't want him to get hurt. I just wish you hadn't asked him," Edward said, motioning to Seth to stay put. "Besides, the fight is about to start and you don't want to miss it, do you?"

"Edward, I need you to know it meant nothing. I only kissed him to keep him from getting himself killed," Bella lowered her voice to a whisper knowing that Edward could still hear her, but hoping that Seth didn't. "It was a horrible kiss, actually," she added.

The smirk on Edward's face let Bella know she was in the clear. "Was it? Because Jacob's point of view is quite a bit different," he asked, sounding a bit insecure.

Bella moved closer to Edward, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really. It was terrible. Nothing at all like kissing you," she said and then raised onto her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'll put the ring back on as soon as we get back to the house. And I'll keep it on, around your family AND Jacob," Bella reassured him and then kissed him again.

Edward indulged in Bella's kiss a little longer than he usually pushed his control, letting the warmth of it chase away his jealousy. Bella pulled away when she heard Seth whine again. The fuzzy, dazzled feeling she always had after kissing Edward vanished immediately as worry set in.

"The first newborns just entered the clearing..." Edward began narrating Seth's thoughts for her. Bella was having a surreal moment as Edward translated the fight for her. Most everyone she loved in any way was putting their lives on the line for her today. The wolves... The Cullen's... It suddenly occurred to her, what if something happened to Jasper in that clearing and she had been too chicken to talk to him today? What if Alice got hurt, or worse? The anxiety was crushing. And worse was the small nagging feeling in the back of her head that said it would have been easier to just let Jake run off blind with rage and get himself killed. She was sure she'd enjoy a whole different circle of hell for the thought.

Bella felt like she was living two lives right now, each one burdened with an overwhelming number of challenges. In her one life she was dealing with losing her virginity to her soon to be brother-in-law and discovering vampire's swinging sex lives while still not being able to have sex with her own fiancé for fear that he would kill her. In her other life an army of newborn vampires was taking on her best friends, a bunch of wolves, and her soon to be family of vampires while a deranged red head and her boy toy hunt down her fiancé and herself and try to kill them. Neither life seemed entirely real or desirable right now, and the fact that she was living both simultaneously sent her head spinning. The emotional roller coaster was overwhelming. So Bella was almost grateful when Victoria arrived to the clearing. One way or another, at least one of Bella's insane lives would be ended here today.

Bella knew going in that she would put her own life on the line for Edward. No matter what was going on in their other life, they were a team, a partnership, and Bella had no intention of letting Edward fight this battle alone. When Bella realized there was a chance Edward was losing this fight, she grabbed the nearest sharp rock and didn't hesitate to jab it into her own arm, letting the warm, red blood flow down her arm and drip off her hand onto the forest floor. Victoria's head spun in her direction involuntarily, a snarl escaping her lips and a look in her eyes even wilder than before, if that were possible. Edward took advantage immediately and used his own teeth to remove Victoria's head in one clean cut. All Bella could think was, "Damn, that was hot."

Edward was to her side in a flash, ripping off the lower part of her shirt and pressing it to the wound she'd just created. Seth was walking around camp picking up the parts of Riley which he'd strewn about the clearing and piling them on top of Victoria. Once Edward was certain the bleeding had stopped and Bella would be okay, he turned to the pile of vampire bodies behind him. Pulling a lighter out of his back pocket, he flicked it on and tossed it onto the pyre, sending plumes of purple smoke into the air almost immediately.

Neither of them spoke. Bella was barely breathing. Relief coursed through her. It was over. They were all safe. And Edward was standing there with his shirt slightly torn from the scuffle and looking sexy as hell. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him, until Seth whined yet again, pulling her attention away from the god-like creature before her.

"We have to get back to the clearing. The Volturi have arrived," Edward's voice betrayed no concern, but Bella couldn't help but think how bad this could turn out. Edward scooped Bella into his arms and whisked her through the forest quickly, Seth running at their heals. Bella tried to take deep, calming breaths while inhaling Edward's scent as she ducked her head into his chest to avoid watching as they ran.

When they got to the clearing the pack was pacing around several large vampire bonfires while the Cullen's gathered in the center of the clearing. Even in wolf form, Bella couldn't mistake the leering looking Jacob gave her once Edward had set her down. She shivered in revulsion she was sure he would mistake for lust. Just another complication. But she still cared for him, which is why her heart lurched when a stray newborn that'd been missed in the battle somehow managed to wrap his arms around Jacob as they fought. The single newborn stood no chance against the pack and the Cullens as was quickly added to the nearest bonfire, but not before half of Jake's bones were broken. He lay writhing in agony on the ground as Bella looked on with tears in her eyes. Kissing him had done nothing to protect him.

The pack picked Jacob up carefully and took him home so the Cullens and Bella could face the Volturi alone. Bella missed the relieved feeling she had felt only minutes before when Victoria's head was lying at Edward's feet. One complication after another, it seemed that was all her life was now. Edward stood beside her rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

Jasper stood a few feet away with Alice by his side. The Major was in full effect and Bella hated herself for thinking how that turned her on even now, as anxious as she was. She saw Jasper turn his head towards her for just a moment, a slight smirk on his face, before she felt the waves of calm engulf her. She smiled back at him, grateful she wasn't facing the Volutri alone. Her family dealt with them while she stood quietly next to Edward trying not to call attention to herself. The dreaded confrontation took mere minutes before Bella again had one less complication in her life, for now.

Bella woke the next morning alone on the large gold bed Edward had impractically installed in his bedroom. She spent her first few moments of consciousness taking stock of her situation now. Victoria and the newborn army were gone. The Volturi were satisfied, at least for now. Jacob was hurt, but alive. She'd have to go visit him and out an end to any illusions their kiss may have put in his head. Her entire vampire family were safe and sound, and probably waiting downstairs for her. She wondered if the rest of them knew now about her and Jasper. She realized that she no longer cared. They'd all fought for her yesterday, risked their own lives and the lives of their mates for her. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was, and she felt comfortable saying she loved them all equally, even Rose.

Bella rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to enjoy a few human moments. When she emerged from the shower a few minutes later the smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the air. She dressed quickly, towel drying her hair and leaving it down to finish drying.

When she entered the kitchen for breakfast, she was surprised to not see Edward standing at the stove. Jasper was just plating two scrambled eggs on a plate with toast and a few slices of crisp bacon. Bella's stomach rumbled as she hesitantly took a seat at the counter where Jasper placed the plate.

"Good morning, Bella," Jasper drawled.

* * *

><p>Personally, I'd love to wake up to Jasper cooking me breakfast. Wouldn't you? Reviews are much appreciated! :P 3's<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU for the reviews on the last few chapters! I have been unable to find the time to reply, and I am truly sorry for that because I LOVE you guys for reviewing! I am glad you all seemed to like the direction I took with Jake. :P

I am pleased to say this is a longer chapter than the past few shortys. :) I hope you enjoy it! I am writing as often as I can, and having a blast with this story. Don't worry, things will be getting hot and heavy again very soon. :)

As always, they belong to Stephenie, I'm just bastardizing them for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When she entered the kitchen for breakfast, she was surprised to not see Edward standing at the stove. Jasper was just plating two scrambled eggs with toast and a few slices of crisp bacon. Bella's stomach rumbled as she hesitantly took a seat at the counter where Jasper placed the plate.<p>

"Good morning, Bella," Jasper drawled. The grin on his face made Bella instantly wet. How did he do that?

"Good morning, Jasper. This smells delicious. Thank you," Bella couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. She felt like her nervousness was actually radiating out of her in visible little squiggly lines. She picked up her fork and anxiously pushed her food around the plate, unsure she could stomach it now. Jasper reached out and stroked her hand reassuringly.

"Calm down, darlin'. I promise I don't bite," Jasper soothed. Bella smiled and started eating. "The rest of the family are out cleaning up after yesterday's fun. They should be home in about an hour. I volunteered to stay so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up. I thought we could talk a bit."

Bella shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth and nodded her head noncommittally. Jasper pressed on. "I don't want things to be awkward every time you see me, darlin'. And I don't want to have to manipulate your emotions to make them that way. What can I say or do to make this easier for you?"

Bella swallowed her last bite of eggs, marveling at how generous and caring Jasper was being about this. "I don't want it to be awkward either. I'm sorry, Jasper, if you've been feeling like I'm uncomfortable around you now. I think I just needed some time." Bella focused on the pieces of bacon on her plate as she spoke rather than looking Jasper in the eyes. "It's been a crazy couple of days," Bella sighed.

She suddenly felt like crying and didn't have the slightest idea why. As the first tears streamed silently down her face, Jasper rushed around the counter to her side in a blur, wrapping his arms around her. "I know its overwhelming, darlin'. It's okay. So much is happening."

Bella nodded her head and sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Jasper," she cried, still unable to stop the tears from flowing. Jasper held her to him, rubbing her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. I will always be here for you. Every member of this family will always be here for you. But as the resident empath, I'm probably the one who understands best what you are feeling right now and you have to know its perfectly fine to feel that way."

Bella used her napkin to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I felt so guilty at first, but that passed, probably faster than I thought it would. Then I just felt..." Bella hesitated, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

"Unsure," Jasper offered. Of course he would know what she was feeling. Bella smiled.

"Yes! I was unsure. Was it okay to have feelings for you? Did Edward still love me the same way? What about the rest of the family?" Bella let it all ramble out of her, glad for the release. "And then there was the whole Jacob kiss and a fresh round of guilt." Bella stopped talking abruptly when she felt Jasper stiffen at the mention of Jacob.

"The Jacob kiss?" he asked. "Why were you kissing Jacob?" Jasper sounded just as upset as she had expected Edward to be the day before.

"I didn't want him to get himself hurt during the fight," Bella explained. "It was a horrible kiss and I felt awful but Edward understood." Bella wasn't certain that Jasper would be equally understanding as Edward and was suddenly worried she had unintentionally hurt him. "It meant nothing, Jasper. Edward and I talked about it. I promised to wear my engagement ring at all times and he understood that it meant nothing."

Jasper couldn't help his initial reaction to hearing she had kissed the wolf. Bella was a Cullen, after all, or soon would be. She belonged to this family, not any other. He quickly calmed as she explained and reminded himself that if Edward had forgiven her, then it was a moot point anyway.

Bella had become so focused on Jasper's jealous reaction to her mention of Jacob that she'd stopped crying. Her thoughts and feelings were instantly no longer scattered in so many directions. She felt a sudden clarity that she was certain Jasper hadn't artificially created. Bella realized now that her sole focus was on how much she loved Edward and Jasper and all of the Cullens. Kissing Jacob had been a means to an end for her but it had hurt the people she loved and she hated that. She wanted nothing more right now than to wipe the look of betrayal off Jasper's face.

Bella reached out to Jasper and took his hand in hers. "Jasper, I love this family and I promise I will never do anything to hurt any of you ever again," Bella said. She meant every word. She knew now that it was possible to love more than one person and she loved every one of the Cullens. Edward would always come first for her, with the rest of the family a very close second.

"I know you won't, darlin'. Don't worry about it. Edward forgave you."

"I don't only care about Edward's forgiveness," Bella admitted, shyly.

Jasper leaned in and kissed Bella gently on the lips. In that brief moment all awkwardness between them evaporated permanently. "You're forgiven. It's in the past," Jasper said with such finality Bella was certain she could move on from it now. Silence fell as Bella munched on her bacon so Jasper decided to clear the air further. "You know, I've been very careful not to let Edward into my head lately in case you wanted your privacy," Jasper informed her.

"I appreciate that," Bella bit her lip in thought for a moment. "Edward mentioned that he might like to "see" your point of view. He overheard me talking to, um... Alice, about it." Bella still felt strange talking so openly about this.

"Would you want him to see that?" Jasper asked earnestly. Bella was silent for awhile.

"I don't think I would mind. I think I would like to be there, though, when he does. The thought of the two of you sitting in a room alone while you show him just seems creepy," Bella answered honestly.

Jasper chuckled. "I think that can be arranged. The three of us can excuse ourselves for a walk later, if you like." Jasper didn't mind the thought of some time away from the family with Edward and Bella. Recalling their first night together would make for an interesting afternoon, he thought.

"That sounds perfect," Bella said before drinking the last of her orange juice and popping the last bite of bacon in her mouth. "Jasper, does everyone know?" Bella felt like this was the last question standing between her and complete resolution of all the upheaval of the last few days.

"Edward and Alice told them this morning. We all thought you would be more comfortable not having to be there when they found out. Especially Emmett." Jasper rolled his eyes. "That man has no tact. Rosalie slapped him upside the head more than once this morning for making certain comments."

"What did he say?" Bella couldn't help but admit the thought had crossed her mind in the past day or two what it would be like to have sex with Emmett. She blushed as the thought floated through her mind again. Jasper ignored the sudden surge in lust he felt from Bella.

Jasper grabbed Bella's plate and glass, turning towards the sink as he answered. "Something along the lines of promising not to break everyone's new favorite toy." Bella could swear Jasper would be blushing, if he could. "And one very unappreciated comment wondering how kinky you were." Jasper was washing her dishes, still not turning back to Bella, which she thought was odd, but when he finished and turned back to her he seemed perfectly normal.

"No one will say anything, I'm sure. You don't have to talk about it with anyone else unless you want to. Even Alice has agreed to just let it be for now, okay?" Bella felt a rush of relief hearing that.

"Feeling better?" Jasper asked knowingly, his smile back. Bella couldn't help but mirror the contented look on Jasper's face.

"Much better, thank you. I guess all I needed was breakfast and a good talk with my favorite empath." Bella felt lighter than she had in days. Her life was no longer in peril. She'd moved past the uncomfortable feelings caused by sleeping with Jasper and embraced her love for the Cullen family for all that it was.

"Good, because they're back," Jasper couldn't help but chuckle a little at the split second of terror he felt coming from Bella before she steeled herself to face the family.

Alice flitted through the back door first, a huge smile on her face, making a beeline for Jasper. When she lifted onto her tiptoes and pulled him down to her for a kiss, Bella was amazed to find she wasn't the least bit jealous of Alice. Carlisle and Esme entered holding hands until Esme spotted Bella and headed straight for her, arms open wide.

"Bella, you're awake! I fell like its been ages since we've had time to talk. Promise me we'll make time for a chat this week." Bella had gotten into the habit of joining Esme outside in her garden whenever they were both at the house, at least once a week. With everything that had been happening, it had been much longer since their last talk.

"Of course, Esme," Bella answered, pleased to find she wasn't dreading the thought of it.

Almost before Esme had released Bella from their hug, Bella felt herself being grabbed by a large pair of arms and twirled in a dizzying circle, before being sat down on the countertop. Emmett's grin was huge and playful, as always.

"Bella! You missed one hell of a water fight today. I wish you could have seen Edward's face!" Only then did Bella notice that Emmett appeared soaking wet from head to toe, though dry enough to manage not to drip on the floors. Rosalie, her hair soaked and falling in her eyes, entered through the same door as all the others, but avoided the kitchen entirely, walking straight up the stairs and into her room. Edward had entered the room at the same time as Emmett, but stood off to the side by the doorway, leaning against the wall.

Bella licked her lips just at the sight of him. Edward's black pants and deep blue button down shirt were wrinkled and soaked just as Emmett was. His wet hair fell across his forehead in a way that made Bella's hand itch to reach out and sweep it off his face. He looked like the definition of lust, except for the sardonic, unamused expression on his face at Emmett's actions and words.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Bella said in response to Emmett, but without taking her eyes off of Edward. Edward walked across the kitchen maintaining eye contact with Bella through every step. She was certain she'd stopped breathing and felt her heartbeat thump unevenly for a moment when he reached her. He placed his hands on her waist and scooted her to the edge of the counter, stepping between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As their lips met Bella felt a spark of electricity run through her. Edward's grip tightened ever so slightly on her waist as her tongue darted out to taste his lips. Bella's fingers wound into the hair at the back of his head and held him to her, pressing her body more firmly against his. Bella felt her head begin to spin and realized she'd ceased breathing long before the kiss began. As they parted she gulped down air embarrassingly loudly and blushed, realizing the entire family, minus Rosalie, were still standing in the kitchen with them witnessing their display.

"I missed you this morning," Edward's breath drifted across Bella's face, doing nothing to help revive her from her breathless, kissing induced stupor.

"I made her breakfast, which she ate entirely, so I can't be that bad a cook," Jasper's voice brought Bella back down to Earth a bit. Edward still hadn't released his grip on her waist and he arms were still wrapped around his neck. Carlisle coughed politely before the two finally released each other. The distance between them helped clear Bella's head.

Bella cleared her throat before speaking. "I wanted to thank you all for everything. It isn't fair that you had to risk your lives because of me yesterday. I'm very thankful to have a family that loves me enough to do so." Bella twisted her hands nervously in her lap while she spoke. As she did, her right hand brushed against the ring on her left. "And Edward and I have some news we haven't gotten to share with you all with everything that's been going on. I'm sure you all already know, but Edward and I are now officially engaged, so I will be an official member of the Cullen family very soon."

Bella sounded almost blasé as she announced her engagement to the family. Edward was quite proud of her in that moment. Bella found herself being passed from Cullen to Cullen for hugs and congratulations, first Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, even though they'd already spoken about it. Esme's hug was emotional. She looked as though she were crying, though no tears fell from her eyes. Carlisle's hug was firm, strong, and Bella thought too short. She filed that thought away for later examination, though, when Rosalie suddenly appeared in the kitchen. She didn't approach Bella who had been moved off the countertop in the recent round of hugs and was now standing next to Edward on the far side of the island.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Rosalie said quietly before reaching her hand out towards Emmett. "Emmett, I need your help in our room please." Emmett took her hand and walked out with her, casting a confused, apologetic look over his shoulder at the rest of the family as they left.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle's voice cut through the tension Rosalie's abrupt appearance and disappearance had caused. Bella felt her stomach tighten as she felt Carlisle's cold hands examining the bandaged cut on her arm.

"I'm fine. It only hurts a little," Bella bit her lip to keep from reacting to Carlisle's close proximity as he unwrapped and then rewrapped the bandage.

Bella recalled having been in a similar position with Carlisle before, after her disaster of an eighteenth birthday party. Carlisle had stitched her arm up in the privacy of his office after the rest of the family had had to leave to keep from eating her. Bella didn't recall feeling so... hot when she and Carlisle had been alone then. She decided that then she saw him merely as Edward's father. As she had spent the past few days contemplating this newly discovered interrelation amongst the Cullen family though, Bella no longer viewed Carlisle on the same level as Charlie. Now, even in the presence of the rest of the Cullen family, she couldn't seem to help her reaction. His presence was almost as intoxicating as Edward's to her. Bella couldn't help the flush of her face at the moment and was unfathomable grateful that no one in the room made mention of the telltale signs of her arousal she was certain they were all aware of.

"It looks as though it is healing nicely. Just be certain to clean it and change the bandage at least once each day. If you need any help, I'd be happy to do it for you," Carlisle offered. Bella made a mental note to ask Edward how he would feel about her taking Carlisle up on that offer later. She felt certain if she were to get Carlisle alone in his office she'd be unable to control herself and wondered if Carlisle would have the same restraint.

"I can help her with her bandage. I'll make sure she's taken care of." Edward put an end to that train of thought for the moment when he stepped closer to Bella, almost angling himself between Carlisle and her. Carlisle immediately took his hands off Bella and stepped back.

"Of course, Edward," he said, but he looked him straight in the eyes as he said it, almost as if in challenge. Jasper, fortunately, broke the tension.

"Edward, I promised Bella we'd escort her on a walk this afternoon. I thought she might enjoy a picnic by the river now that its rising with the melting snow."

"That sounds wonderful, as long as Bella and Alice don't mind." Edward seemed to relax immediately at the suggestion and Bella wondered if Jasper hadn't helped to artificially diffuse the situation as well.

Alice popped onto her toes for a second to kiss Jasper on the cheek. "That's a great idea, baby. I have a marathon shopping session planned today with Esme anyway. You three go have fun!" Alice hugged Bella quickly before grabbing Esme's hand and practically skipping out of the kitchen with a "See you later!" shouted over her shoulder to the rest of the family.

"I have to get to work. You three have a wonderful afternoon. Bella, be sure to give Charlie my best when you see him tonight," Carlisle said. Bella nodded in response as Carlisle disappeared around the corner as well, leaving just her, Jasper and Edward standing in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is shorter by necessity, so I promise not to make you wait long. :) Reviews are appreciated! 3's<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU again for being some awesome readers! I hope you like the direction this chapter takes us in. :P

Stephenie owns 'em. I'm just taking the out for a spin. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The awkwardness Bella had felt in the last few days when she had to face Edward and Jasper individually for the first time was nothing compared to how she felt now with the two of them. She was unsure how to act with both of them in the room. That is, until Bella realized suddenly that Edward was smirking, and it become painfully obvious he was reacting to some thought from Jasper, who was wearing an almost identical look.<p>

"Whatever you two are thinking about, knock it off, right now. No fair communicating telepathically in front of the human," Bella huffed, only half serious.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "We're sorry, baby. It's a bad habit we will try to contain in the future. I won't go poking around in Jasper's head until you're ready for me to." Despite the sincerity in his words, Bella could feel the lust nearly radiating off the two of them and was certain they'd started sharing images without her.

"You promised to wait to show him," Bella accused Jasper. Jasper grabbed a almost comically large picnic basket off the counter by the fridge and started for the back door.

"It was just a teaser, Bella. I promise, he hasn't seen the good stuff yet." Damn that southern, charming grin. Bella was helpless to remain upset, instead taking Edward by the hand and following Jasper out the door.

Bella spent a good thirty minutes walking side by side with her vampire fiancé and future brother-in-law completely lost in her own thoughts. Mostly, she debated whether this was such a good idea. Edward had not reacted well to Carlisle's offer of assistance with her bandages, and Bella was beginning to worry that jealousy was going to be a far bigger obstacle for Edward than he was letting on. As her thoughts rolled around in her head she reminded herself that Jasper could sense how she was feeling, and Edward was probably picking those thoughts right out of his brain. She was quickly realizing there truly was no personal privacy in this family.

"I'm worried you'll be jealous of Jasper if he shows you," Bella blurted out into the complete silence they'd been walking in. All three sets of footsteps came to a sudden halt. Bella took several large steps forward and turned back towards the boys. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just word vomit. I'm still getting used to how... transparent everything is between you all."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you finally decided to let it out. You've been worrying over this for awhile. It's okay to just talk to us, Bella. You're right. There is a certain transparency in out family, but that just means there's no reason to fret over things. We're more open to talking because of all our abilities. It's normal, to us." Jasper's explanation was soothing to Bella, but she noticed he kept his distance as he spoke, standing a step or two behind Edward even.

"Of course, we're also trying very hard to respect your boundaries, Bella. We know you're not yet used to how open things are between the rest of us. So even when Jasper feels you worrying something over, we're not going to jump right in. We don't want you to be uncomfortable around us or anyone in the family for that matter. We're taking every possible precaution to protect your privacy," Edward reassured.

"Thus the long walks and picnic lunch far from sensitive vampire ears," Bella pointed out the obvious.

"Exactly," Edward took Bella's hand in his and again set off walking, placing Bella between himself and Jasper. "As to the issue of jealousy..." Bella looked at both of them to gauge their expressions and was not thrilled to find neither was smiling. "It is natural for me to be a bit... protective of you, Bella. But I don't think I'm jealous really. Envious, yes. I wish I had been able to be your first. But I am grateful that Jasper was able to give you that pleasure and that I'll get to share in it in some small way today."

"But when Carlisle offered to help with my bandage, you seemed so possessive, like you didn't want me to be alone with him. Is it different with Jasper than the rest of the family?" Bella wouldn't mind if Jasper was the only one Edward was okay with her sleeping with, but she had to admit it would be a little disappointing. She'd already begun to envision herself with Carlisle and Emmett at some point and found to her surprise she was enthusiastic about the idea.

"I have no problem with you being alone with Carlisle once your wound has healed. In fact, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, he's quite skilled with his tongue," Edward staid very nonchalant. "I had a specific problem with Carlisle's thoughts in that moment, but I'm not sure I should share it with you."

Jasper bristled at that. "Edward, you can't expect her to be comfortable with the supposed "transparency" of our family if you leave her in the dark all the time."

Bella felt angry and hurt that Edward would consider keeping something from her but realized that in all honesty he wouldn't have brought it up at all if he hadn't wanted to tell her. He was just stalling. "You should share everything with me Edward, even the things you think may hurt me. It's only fair."

"Carlisle's thoughts when he offered to help with your bandage were not just of what pleasures could result for the two of you. He was thinking about what it would be like to lick your wound. To taste you."

The fury behind Edward's eyes was barely contained. Bella could feel his grip on her hand had tightened as he spoke. Jasper was no more calm than Edward. Bella was simply in shock, at first. Carlisle was one of the most controlled, stable people she'd ever met. For him to fantasize about that... but that's just it. It was a thought and nothing more. Even Carlisle had to face the undesirable consequences of vampire powers. Even his thoughts weren't safe from prying. Surely Carlisle of all people would never actually do such a thing!

"It was a thought, Edward. A fantasy. Don't worry about Carlisle. I know he would never do anything to hurt me." Bella was completely sure of that. If anything, this only proved to Bella that even in their "open" family, she wasn't the only one struggling with a lack of privacy. She was certain Carlisle would be chastising himself for even having the thought, the poor man. "I understand now why you reacted the way you did, but please don't be upset with him."

"I'm not upset, love. He just won't be helping you change your bandages any time soon. And that's that." Edward's tone brooked no argument.

"I think this is as good a place as any to stop for a picnic," Jasper broke the tension, gesturing to the grassy bank of the river. Bella hadn't even realized they'd walked so far. Jasper set the picnic basket down and opened the lid to reveal a large, plush blue blanket, which he handed to Edward. Edward spread the blanket out on the grass and sat gracefully on the edge, inviting Bella to come sit beside him. Jasper handed Bella a bottle of water from the basket and set the basket to the side for now.

"Thank you, Jasper," Bella said, feeling well taken care of at that moment. Bella was sitting leaning against Edward. Jasper sat off to the side, at least an arms length's away from Bella. Bella decided to steer the conversation back to where it began. "If there are no jealousy issues, then why won't Jasper touch me or come near me in front of you?" Bella asked.

Jasper looked to Edward, who Bella saw nod just slightly, before he leaned forward and planted a hot, wet kiss on Bella's lips. The flush of Bella's skin and slightly glazed look in her eye were telltale signs of her immediate arousal. Edward barely let Bella take a full breath before he turned her face to his and gave her the same kiss. Bella's mind was blank for a bit, until she heard Edward's soft chuckle in her ear.

"Do you like that, Bella? If you wanted Jasper to kiss or touch you, you only had to ask." His breath across her neck as he spoke nearly distracted her from the topic at hand.

"But he looked to you for permission first," Bella pointed out. "Why was that?"

"There are certain protocols that we follow to keep the peace in the family," Jasper began explaining. "We each have a primary partner, obviously. Even though we've all been swapping partner's for decades, we still seek out permission of each primary partner before we do anything. It's a matter of respect. Although I don't think anyone has said no yet. It just ensures that no one feels betrayed. Every interaction is completely sanctioned. I wouldn't dream of touching you without Edward's consent. But now that he's given me permission..."

Jasper was suddenly much closer to Bella, pressing her back against Edward's chest as he entwined one hand in her hair, bringing their lips together. His other hand was slipping down her waist, across her stomach, and now rubbing her pussy through her jeans. Edward's hand was snaking below her shirt to her breast, kneading the flesh there and teasing the nipple. Bella arched her back into the sensations.

Jasper pulled away from Bella's lips just long enough to ask her an important question. "Can I show him now, Bella?"

* * *

><p>I'm such a tease, I know! But trust me, the next chapter is so worth the wait! And I promise you won't have to wait longer than a week. Sooner if I'm in a good mood. :) Reviews are appreciated! 3's<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

When I saw the word count on this chapter, I was surprised. It felt a lot longer to me. I find myself with this weird obsession over word counts with this fic. Is that normal? lol

Lines in italics are Jasper's recollections. I'm not sure if I need to tell you that or not, but there you go just in case.

The boys and Bella belong to Stephenie, I'm just playing with them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jasper pulled away from Bella's lips to ask her an important question. "Can I show him now, Bella?"<p>

Bella nodded frantically. "Yes, Jasper," before his lips once again reclaimed hers.

A moment later, Edward's voice broke through the haze of lust. "No, Jasper. Start at the beginning. I don't mind if you draw it out. I don't want to miss a moment." Bella's heart swelled a bit at that. Edward so wanted to be a part of that moment. All hands on Bella's body stilled where they were.

_The heat of that first passionate kiss._

_The sound of her moan as he grabbed her ass._

Hands began to move across her body again, lips touching her own and her neck, whose were where she could no longer decipher through the haze. Bella started to wonder if Edward wasn't about to get a live recap right here the way Jasper was going, and briefly considered if she would be comfortable with that. Being with Jasper and letting Edward see it later in his mind was one thing, but fucking another man right in front of him, when he couldn't have her for fear of killing her, just seemed rude.

_The feel of Bella's legs wrapping around Jasper's waist the first time, pressing the heat of her pussy against his crotch._

Bella's thoughts were again interrupted, but this time it was by the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard- Edward moaning. "I was just remembering the feeling of the first time you wrapped your legs around me," Jasper whispered into Bella's ear. "And then we went back to the house..." Jasper's husky voice sent that familiar shiver down her spine.

_The adorable way she looked as she asked to go someplace more comfortable._

_The taste of her skin as Jasper licked his way across her collar bone._

Jasper's tongue lapped at Bella's neck, finding that one spot that drove her wild. Edward's hands were now clasped at the bottom of Bella's shirt, slipping it up over her head and off of her body.

_The flush of her skin as it was first revealed to Jasper in the same way._

Edward's hands plucked at Bella's nipples causing her panting breath to come out in little gasps as he toyed with them. Jasper's kisses travelled lower down her chest, and between the valley of her breasts.

_The exquisite feel of his mouth on her breasts._

_The frantic look in her eyes as she pulled Jasper's shirt off._

Jasper guided one of Bella's hands to his shirt, encouraging her to pull it from his body as she had the other day. She was certain Jasper had assisted in the removal of his shirt, because her brain was barely functioning at this point and his shirt had come off so smoothly.

_Warm, supple flesh pressed against the cold, hard planes of Jasper's chest._

Edward let his hands drift down Bella's sides to rest at her hips, holding her firmly as Jasper pressed himself against her while claiming her mouth. Bella's small, warm hands covered Edward's. The feeling seemed out of place in this moment, but that touch felt so intimate to him. Jasper pulled away from Bella slightly and she missed the vampire-quick exchange between the pair as Jasper questioned in his thoughts if he should remove his pants.

_Bella's crinkled brow and frustration when she had trouble with his belt buckle._

Edward held back his amusement at that image, quickly shaking his head at Jasper to tell him to keep his pants on. Edward took over for a moment as Jasper sat back on his heals, turning Bella's face to him and capturing her lips in a passionate, barely restrained kiss.

_The sound of a skipped heartbeat as Jasper pulled her underwear from her body._

Edward's hands began to drag Bella's pants and underwear down her hips. He froze for a nearly undetectable moment when a deep, guttural moan issued from Bella as she arched her back against Edward and lifted her hips off the ground as her clothes slipped from her body. Jasper's hands replaced Edward's to finish removing her pants. Edward placed both hands against the ground on either side of Bella, gripping the Earth as if he were anchoring himself to it. His momentary terror at losing control registered deeply with Jasper, who sent calming waves at him at once.

"Edward," Bella's voice was concerned but still tinged with lust. She brought her hand up and fisted in in his hair behind his head, locking his gaze with hers. "I trust you. Please." The "please" came out so desperate and needy there was no way Edward could refuse her. His hands moved to her arms almost involuntarily, stroking them lovingly before one hand traced her collarbone and the other strayed back to her chest again. An infinitesimal nod to Jasper and he resumed both his remembrance and his attentions to Bella.

_The sound of her desperate whimper and cries as she moved beneath him._

While Edward lavished attention on Bella's neck and breasts, her head fell back with her eyes closed. It took only seconds to have her whimpering again in their hands. Jasper was running his fingers lightly across the creamy flesh of Bella's thighs, inching slowly closer to the moist heat of her pussy.

_Almost painfully slow kisses and caresses to Bella's body before thrusting into her warmth for the first time._

Jasper timed this memory perfectly with pushing two fingers into Bella. Her body bowed towards him first, and then back again against Edward. One of Bella's hands gripped Jasper's arm tightly while the other squeezed against Edward's thigh.

_The feel of her nails scratching down his granite back as she begged for more._

Jasper moved his fingers in and out of Bella slowly at first. As she became accustomed to the sensation he moved faster without her having to beg for it. Edward's hands were both on her chest now, alternating between light caresses and less gentle kneading of her breasts.

Jasper sent a thought towards Edward again, seeking permission. This time Edward nodded to him.

_Watching Bella come undone for the first time._

Jasper moved faster than she could see to place his head between her legs and push his tongue against her clit. Moving his tongue at a speed she was sure only a vampire could achieve, Bella didn't have time to think about what Jasper was doing as she came fiercely.

"Edward! Jasper!" She cried out both their names as her body shook with pleasure. Jasper slowed his movements, taking the time to savor the taste of her and opening his mind to Edward so he could experience it too. As Bella's body calmed, Jasper removed his fingers from her gently. Edward's hand shot out to grab Jasper's wrist. Bella watched breathlessly as Edward pulled Jasper's fingers to his mouth and licked the taste of her from his fingers. The glaze of lust in Jasper's eyes was unmistakable as he took back his hand and sat on the far side of the blanket.

_The content, satisfied glow Bella had for that first blissful post-orgasmic minute._

Jasper halted his recollection before Bella's sudden mood change. Edward was panting, barely restraining himself from both ravishing Bella on the spot and punching Jasper in the face. The dueling emotions amused Jasper and his low chuckle brought Edward back to reality a bit. Edward turned his attention to the small pile of human goo in his lap that was Bella after their ministrations.

Edward felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked down at his love cradled in his arms. The expression in her eyes now hardly compared to that she wore after her first time with Jasper. She had looked sated then, relaxed, but something was missing. Edward marveled at how different she looked now, still sated and relaxed but with the addition of something so beautiful he could hardly put it into words. Bella was absolutely radiant, fixing Edward's gaze with a look of love and adoration that would have brought him to his knees had he been standing.

Edward bent his head to gently kiss his beloved. Bella moved to lay with her head in his lap as Jasper covered her in a second, smaller blanket he pulled from the basket. Bella reached out one hand to grasp Edward's and she held it against her side as he stroked her hair with his free hand. As she drifted Bella reached out her other hand to Jasper, who leaned forward and took it with a smile and a knowing glance at Edward. Bella was too exhausted to catch the whispered bits of conversation her vampire lovers made as she fell asleep, perfectly content.

* * *

><p>I don't know about you, but I'd sure as hell need a nap after that moment, with those boys! :) Much more fun in coming chapters. I hope you like it! If you did (or didn't) please let me know in a review. :) 3's<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I know its getting longer and longer between chapters, and I am sorry. Real life has a way of slowing down the writing process. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Bella didn't doze long, but she felt fully refreshed as she woke from her little nap. Both Edward and Jasper were still sitting exactly as they had been when she fallen asleep. "Good afternoon, Bella," Jasper drawled in his charming Southern accent. "How are you feeling?"<p>

Bella smiled at the irony of Jasper, the empath, asking her that question. "I feel just fine, thank you, Jasper." Bella answered, sitting up and pulling the blanket against her chest. "But, um... where are my clothes?"

Edward reached out and picked up the small pile of Bella's clothing at the edge of the blanket and handed it to her. "Here, love. We didn't want to assume..."

Bella pulled on her shirt first, resisting the urge to ask the boys to turn away. She felt rather exposed but tried to remind herself she'd been naked and spread out before them just a bit ago. Still, she shifted awkwardly and managed to put on her underwear without moving from underneath her covering blanket. When she stood to put her jeans on both men watched ravenously.

"Both of you stop looking at me like that. I'm going to need at least a day to recover from that and fully wrap my brain around it," Bella said, honestly not sure she could handle any more sexual activity today.

"You're just too irresistible looking for your own good, Bella," Edward teased., wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back down between Jasper and himself. Edward's hands gently tickled Bella's sides as she laughed loudly.

"Stop! Please!" Bella cried out as he tickled her. Inwardly, she was thrilled that Edward was being so playful and carefree while touching her.

"It'll cost you, darling," Edward teased, motioning to Jasper to join in. As Jasper's hands began tickling Bella too, she squealed. "If you want us to stop, you'll have to give us something," Edward said.

"Anything! Please!" Bella's sides hurt from laughing so hard. Both man's hands stilled but didn't move from Bella's body.

"A kiss for each of us then," Jasper demanded.

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him on the lips with a smile on her face. She then turned to Edward and gave him the same soft, playful kiss.

"You could have gotten so much more from me if you'd wanted it," Bella stated and then went slightly red with a realization. "Neither of you..." She was still too embarrassed to say it.

"No, we didn't," Edward said, smiling at the chagrined look on Bella's face. "It's alright, love. We wanted today to be about you. Thank you for letting Jasper share your experience with me. It was..." Edward couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings, both joyful and jealous. He looked to Jasper for help.

"It was magnificent," Jasper finished. "YOU are magnificent, Bella."

"Thank you, both. For... everything," Bella said, her cheeks turning red.

"I think it's time to feed the human," Jasper announced, jumping up and opening the picnic basket. Jasper laid out several plates in front of Bella wrapped in foil and still chilled from the ice packs in the insulated basket. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I packed a few options," Jasper said sheepishly.

Bella thought Jasper looked adorably nervous about feeding her. She reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'm not picky, Jasper. I'm sure I'll like whatever you brought. Thank you for thinking of me," she said sincerely.

Edward began to remove the foil from the plates. "We have roast chicken and potato salad, a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich and chips, or tacos with rice. Which do you prefer?"

Bella's stomach growled loudly at the mention of tacos. Bella couldn't recall having tacos since she'd left Phoenix and they'd been one of her favorite quick bites to eat when she'd lived there. "Tacos, please!" Bella said as she pulled the plate towards herself. Jasper handed her a cold bottle of water before he began packing the rest of the food away again.

Bella hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began to eat the delicious food Jasper had prepared for her. "I didn't know you could cook too, Jasper. I thought only Edward had enough free time to watch Food Network," Bella teased.

"Alice recorded a few specific episodes for me," Jasper said. Of course, Alice would know that Jasper needed to know how to cook these foods for Bella.

"The all-knowing pixie," Edward commented.

Bella finished her lunch quickly. The boys refused her help with folding the blankets and repacking the picnic basket before they started back towards home. Bella had promised Charlie she'd be home for dinner that night after having spent the entire long, holiday weekend at a "sleepover" with Alice.

Edward drove Bella home in her truck, silently cursing the slow, clunky vehicle the entire way. He let his mind wander on the drive to ideas of how to make the thing break down and make it look like it had died of natural causes. He'd have to speak with Rosalie when he got home.

Edward took Bella's bag up to her room for her and lingered there. Bella could feel his hesitancy and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I'm fine, Edward," she mumbled into his stomach. "Really, I am."

Edward's hands stroked Bella's back as he let out a breath he didn't need. "You had a busy weekend, love. I worry about you. I worry that one day you'll realize this is all too much for you and..." Edward couldn't bring himself to voice the end of that thought. He swallowed down the venom that always pooled in his mouth when he was in her room, completely surrounded by her divine scent.

"Edward, no. I promise I will tell you if the supernatural element of my life gets to be too overwhelming. But I will never, ever not want you. I will always want to be a part of the Cullen family," Bella assured him.

Edward gave her one last lingering kiss before disappearing out her window.

Bella made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, grateful that Edward had gotten her home with plenty of time to cook dinner before Charlie came home from work. Bella liked cooking, the silent activity gave her time to sort her thoughts. As she put on a pot of water to boil for chicken Fettucini Alfredo, she thought that Edward was right, it had been an incredibly busy weekend. Again, Bella found herself organizing her life into two distinct parts.

Bella turned on the heat below the grill pan and set it to medium. On the one hand this weekend had involved fight training with both the Cullens and the wolves, followed by hiding in a freezing cold tent only to be found the next morning and stabbing herself to distract Victoria from killing Edward and Jacob getting hurt by a newborn. She made a mental note to set aside some time this week to visit Jake, but the lump in her throat at the thought made her put it off for later. Bella was immensely relieved that none of the Cullens were hurt in the fight. She wasn't sure how she would have handled that.

As Bella placed the chicken into the pan, her mind began to wander to the other aspects of her weekend. Jasper had been so gentle and understanding. Bella's head still spun a little at the thought that she had lost her virginity to her soon-to-be brother-in-law. She couldn't regret it, though, as she remembered his hands on her body and the look of caring in his eyes. Jasper had been wonderful to her.

Bella placed a second pot on the stove and began making her favorite Alfredo sauce.

Edward hadn't been the slightest bit mad at her. That had surprised her then but she felt like she understood better now. Ironically, it was talking with Jacob that made her realize that is was "possible to love more than one person at the same time." Jacob.

Bella flipped the chicken over and added the noodles to the now boiling water.

Kissing Jacob had been a mistake, Bella decided. It not only hurt Edward, but it had been obvious from Jasper's reaction that it had hurt him too. Bella was also pretty sure it would hurt Jake when he realized she hadn't changed her mind about Edward. She doubted even the best kiss in the world could have changed her mind, and that kiss was the farthest from the best she could think of. Of course, she would spare him that knowledge when she broke his heart later.

Bella shook the thoughts of Jake out of her head and focused on cooking, removing the chicken from the grill and draining the pasta in a colander in the sink. As she sliced the chicken on the cutting board her thoughts turned to that afternoon. Edward had wanted to badly to be some small part of her first time. She knew she couldn't deny him access to Jasper's thoughts about it. How his sharing those thoughts with Edward played out was something she never could have imagined.

The feeling of Edward's hands on her body as Jasper kissed her. Edward's kisses as Jasper tasted her skin. Edward had faltered only briefly and Bella was proud of him for not giving in to his fear. The pause hadn't been long enough to cool her inflamed passions even a little. When they both returned their attention to her, it was a wonder she had managed to stay coherent at all. As if the feeling of Jasper's fingers hadn't been enough to send her over the edge, he had decided to add his tongue into the equation. Bella shivered at the memory.

"You cold, Bells? I can turn the heat on for you." Charlie's voice startled Bella out of her memory, causing her to jump and splash hot Alfredo sauce on her hand. She quickly turned the tap on the sink and shoved her hand under the cool running water. The sunlight from the kitchen window reflected off of the large engagement ring on her finger as the cool water cascaded over it. Bella hoped the pained look on her face masked her embarrassment and panic as she quickly slipped the ring off her finger and shoved it in her pocket.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to startle you. You okay?" Charlie was hanging up his coat and gun as he spoke.

"I'm fine, Dad. Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go wash up?" Bella turned off the water and dried her hand on a kitchen towel as Charlie went upstairs. She took a deep breath to calm herself before returning to finishing dinner. She didn't want to arouse suspicion by running upstairs to stash the ring, so she kept it hidden in her pocket for now.

Charlie sat down at the table just as Bella was placing two plates of fresh Chicken Alfredo down. "So, did you have a nice weekend?"

* * *

><p>Ah, Charlie. I love that mustasched man. :) The reviews that I have gotten have made my heart swell. Thank you! Please continue to review! It improves my mood so much! 3's<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter just didn't want to be written. My very first fight with writer's block and I'm not entirely sure who won. It got written, but I'm not fond of it. I decided to post is anyway and just move on. The next chapter is once again flowing freely out of my head. So, there you have it.

It all belongs to Stephenie, but I'm glad she lets us play with them! :)

* * *

><p>Bella barely managed to get through dinner with Charlie without making a complete fool of herself. She was incredibly thankful that Charlie was the kind of parent who didn't ask a lot of questions. The few he did ask were hard enough to answer. Bella hadn't spent much time this weekend talking with Alice or Edward about her cover story. Fortunately Charlie liked Alice, and he stopped asking questions when Bella assured him that Edward had had a great time camping with his brothers over the weekend while Alice dragged her miserably to every dress shop in a 100 mile radius. She only managed to get away with the lie, she thought, because she said it while refilling Charlie's plate and accidentally but conveniently burned herself again on the pot.<p>

"So, are you going down to La Push to see Jake tonight?" Charlie asked, concern lacing his voice. Bella flushed in shame. To be honest, she'd nearly forgotten that Jake had been injured. She'd been too busy exploring Edward's sexual boundaries with Jasper's all too enjoyable assistance. She quickly shook that thought from her head before it could distract her and focused on her plate of food while silently praying for the earth to swallow her whole.

"Um... I'm not too sure I'm ready to see Jake yet, Dad. He's fragile right now. I don't want to hurt him any more than he already is." It was the truth. Bella didn't relish the fact that she was going to have to break Jake's heart and explain to him that the kiss they'd shared before the battle meant nothing.

"He's recovering rather quickly, from what Billy tells me and he's been asking after you since he first woke up. Actually, I'm surprised you weren't the first one there when Billy called. Everything okay between you two?" Now was not the time to explain this to Charlie.

"Its fine, Dad. I'm just not feeling up to seeing Jake like that," Bella only half lied. All the half-truths she'd had to tell tonight were starting to wear her down. There were too many topics in her life that demanded avoidance. To make matters worse, the ring in her pocket felt as though it weighed a million pounds. Bella found herself entirely unable to keep her focus off of it. It served as a silent reminder that she'd have to tell Charlie about the engagement sooner rather than later. After all, she had promised Edward she would wear it regularly and she was bound to slip up if she continued to try to hide it. She was also going to have to wear it when she visited Jake.

Bella was more than relieved when Charlie dropped the subject and left the dinner table to watch some game in the living room. She cleaned the kitchen quickly. Bella popped into the living room just long enough to say goodnight to Charlie before walking up the stairs, barely restraining herself from taking them two at a time just to escape the awkwardness downstairs.

Edward sat in the middle of Bella's bed, wearing her favorite blue T-shirt and dark jeans combo, his hair a ruffled mess as always. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you coming in?" Edward asked, laughing a little. Bella was still standing, gawking, in the doorway to her room, dazzled by the presence of her fiancé.

"Yeah," Bella managed a barely coherent thought. "Sure." She closed the door behind her and practically launched herself across the room and into his arms. The breathless, dizzying kiss that had become their new norm was fast becoming one of Bella's favorite things about Edward Cullen. Edward was careful to keep his arms wrapped around her long after their lips had parted to be sure she didn't lose her balance and she was grateful for it.

"Did you have a little trouble with Charlie at dinner? You seem flustered." Despite his inability to read her mind, Edward could still read her face like an open book.

"Yeah, it was awkward to say the least. We're going to have to..." Bella hesitated. Saying it out loud would make it all too real. "We've got to tell Charlie we're engaged before I can start wearing that monstrous ring around like I promised I would."

The triumphant grin that graced Edward's angelic face every time she brought up the engagement made every wedding resistant bone in her body relent instantly. Bella couldn't deny Edward anything that made him **that** happy. Speaking of things that made him happy, Bella thought as she moved out of Edward's arms and across the room.

"But we're not telling him tonight and I want to try something. So, can you go sit on the bed, please, Mr. Cullen." The sparkle in her eyes enchanted Edward and he followed her instruction immediately. "Don't move, okay. Just... stay right there for just a second." Bella motioned to Edward to stay and he made a show of keeping perfectly still for her, not even blinking. "And close your eyes," she added as an afterthought. He did.

Bella went to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas and then used them to cover the second item she pulled from the drawer, just in case Edward was peeking. She stepped behind her closet door to shield herself from him as she dressed. When she finished, she peaked her head around the door.

"Still closed?" she asked timidly.

"Still closed, love," Edward said, his amusement evident in his voice.

Bella stepped out from behind the door and positioned herself up against it, leaning into the door for support and raising one arm. She hoped the pose looked sexy and not as awkward as it felt. She took a deep, settling breath. "Okay, you can open them," her voice shook slightly.

Edward opened his eyes to the loveliest vision he'd ever seen, he thought. Bella was wearing clinging, black lingerie that accented the curves of her body perfectly. She bounced on the balls of her feet and repositioned her arm awkwardly, trying to strike a sexy pose for him. Her boldness shocked Edward and turned him on even more. He was certain she could see his physical reaction to her from where she stood across the room.

"You like it?" Bella's self-consciousness was beginning to nag at her and she dropped her arms to fold them across her chest. Edward was at her side in an instant, pulling her arms down to her sides.

"No, Bella," he started. Bella blanched. "No, I mean, yes, I like it... A lot, actually. Please, don't cover yourself. You look ravishing." Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her until he felt she needed breath. Bella raised her hands to wrap around Edward's neck and grasped his hair tightly to hold him to her, willing to sacrifice a little air to maintain the incredible feelings she had while kissing him. Edward was stronger though and pulled away, his eyes raking down her body again.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Edward whispered reverently as he pushed her hair off her neck and leaned in to kiss her there. He trailed kisses up and down her neck before he scooped Bella up into his arms and placed her down in the center of her bed. He hovered above her, positioning himself carefully so as not to hurt her in any way. Bella greedily pulled at his neck seeking out his lips. Edward acquiesced happily. As Bella again became breathless, Edward's kisses began to trail down her throat slowly, so slowly. Bella thought for a moment he may just spend the entire night worshiping her neck until she felt the cool of his breath reach her collar bone.

As he kissed his way down Bella's body at a languid pace she could also feel his tongue running across her skin occasionally, tasting her. Edward couldn't contain his smile when her heart rate jumped with each flick of his tongue. After a full ten minutes of adoring her neck and collar bone Edward finally gave in to Bella's arching body and took one delicate nipple between his lips, careful not to touch his teeth to her. Bella gasped at the enjoyable cold sensation.

Edward's tongue ran lazy circles around one nipple while his fingers mimicked the action on the other. Bella writhed beneath him in pleasure, moaning his name. He was more thankful in that moment for a vampire memory with perfect recall than ever before in his existence. The sound of Bella moaning his name in ecstasy made him happier than he'd ever thought it possible for one of his kind to be.

Bella could feel just how that last utterance had affected him; his hard length was now pressed against her thigh. She wiggled her body a bit to change positions, trying to put herself centered beneath her vampire lover. Edward was unmoving though, and she realized quickly she would have to cede control to him. Edward had effectively pinned her to the bed, his arms trapping her upper body, his chest pressing her back against the mattress, and his legs keeping her from moving her own. The realization aroused her even more.

Edward started moving down Bella's body again, tortuously slow. He pulled the fabric of the negligee up to trail kisses across her stomach, moving lower cautiously until Bella could feel the touch of his cold breath through the thin fabric of the matching underwear she wore.

Edward seemed frozen for a moment, his hands balled into fists against the mattress on either side of Bella. His breathing was ragged, despite his lack of need for oxygen. Bella reached one hand out to brush his cheek, to bring him back to her. "Edward," she whispered his name. Her voice held no fear, only understanding and absolute trust. Edward tilted his face to look her in the eyes. Bella stared back with a mixture of pure love and lust that seemed to simultaneously calm and rouse Edward into action.

In the blink of an eye Edward ripped the underwear from Bella's body, leaving only small scraps on the floor. A gasp from Bella made Edward's eyes go wide in fear for a brief second, concerned that he'd hurt her, before her next sound relieved him.

"Please, Edward. I need you." Edward kissed her hard and fierce, pulling her body into his arms. He wanted to just hold her forever, to feel the warmth of her body in his arms, almost as much as he wanted to pleasure her now. The exquisite sensation of Bella's hands against his chest, running over his arms and along his back, made the desire to pleasure her win out.

He laid Bella back against the pillows at the head of her bed and positioned himself between her legs, pressing their bodies together as he continued to steal her breath with long, drawn out kisses. When he finally pulled away Bella was once again a writhing, needy vixen beneath him. Edward sat back on his heels for a moment, letting his hands trail languidly down her sides, feeling the curves of her body beneath the flimsy fabric. She really did look ravishing in this piece, he thought.

Edward was once again hovering just above the apex of Bella's thighs. He could smell her arousal so clearly now, it nearly overwhelmed him. Bella felt as though she had been wound as tight as she possibly could be at this point. Every nerve seemed on edge and she so desperately needed Edward to relieve this tension. He lowered his head and placed gentle, fluttering, teasing kisses on her hot pussy and Bella felt some urge snap and cause her to lose control. Her hands had been fisted in the sheets at her sides to prevent her from touching him in this vulnerable moment. Now she found them suddenly wrapped tightly in his hair, holding him in place. "Edward, please!" she panted out, arching into him.

Despite the difficulty in restraining himself, Edward allowed Bella to hold his head as he plunged his cool tongue into her hot, slick folds. The taste of her this way was so much better than he had imagined. Edward licked slowly at first, until he felt her hands tugging at his hair with some urgency. Edward obligingly picked up the pace, running his tongue the full length of her slit several times before focusing on her throbbing clit. He alternated between making small circles around her clit and pressing his tongue hard and flat against her. It took almost no time at all for Bella to tense beneath him, arching her back and biting her lip hard to keep from crying out as she came.

"Edward, that was... amazing. Wonderful." Bella blushed, unable to stop herself from gushing praise. Edward wrapped Bella in a blanket and held her against his chest, stroking her hair. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him before snuggling up against him and closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." He reveled in the feeling of accomplishment and success he gained in being able to please his love without hurting her. He was beginning to hope there would be a way for them to be together fully before her transformation. Just as Bella began to snore softly in his arms, he felt the vibration of his phone and opened it to find a text message from Alice.

_Anything is possible._

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! They make me smile, and its so much easier to write while smiling. :) 3's<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

My sincerest apologies for the long wait for this chapter. In all the hubbub surrounding our family vacation to Disneyland, I totally forgot to post. I hope you can forgive me!

This may be my favorite of anything I've ever written. Just sayin. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy flaming at me after. :P

* * *

><p>Jasper distractedly pushed buttons on his cell phone as Alice chattered on about her latest shopping conquest and how much she was certain Bella was going to love the decorations and linens she'd picked out for the wedding. Jasper could appreciate how excited Alice was for the upcoming nuptials. The whole house had been buzzing since Bella had made the announcement in the kitchen just a few days ago. Bella becoming an official part of the Cullen family was something they'd all assumed would happen from the moment Edward and Bella had met. Bella having been so accepting of the Cullen families... openness, now that had presented them all with a few unexpected options no one was complaining about.<p>

Upstairs, Bella looked away from Esme for a moment to read the text message that had popped up on her phone.

_I wish you'd let me help you out, darlin'. Your anxiety is a bit unnerving. Love, J._

Bella smiled. Jasper had started sending texts to check in on her from time to time, especially when her mood was less than stellar. He always signed them Love, J. At first, Bella worried the closing was too familiar, again concerned about the possibility of making Edward jealous. They discussed it that night and Edward assured her it didn't bother him, as long as it didn't bother her. He showed her several texts on his phone to Alice signed "Love, E." Bella didn't feel at all jealous about that, she realized, and dropped the issue.

Bella quickly typed her reply.

_If its truly upsetting you, I give you permission to artificially lift the mood. Although I can think of better ways to lift my spirits at this point. ;) 3 B_

Esme gave Bella a knowing look but said nothing and continued putting pins into the hem of the dress that was currently causing Bella's stress. Alice had revealed the wedding gown to Bella this morning, along with the most insane pair of heels Bella had ever seen in her life. How Alice thought Bella would be able to navigate the aisle in those things without killing herself, she had no idea. Bella insisted on a more sensible shoe, which now required the hemming of her dress to match the change in height. Bella didn't want the little pixie coming anywhere near her with pins at this point, so Esme had graciously offered to do the measurements.

"It really is a beautiful dress, Bella. Edward will be stunned," Esme commented, sounding as though she'd be crying if she could.

"I have to admit, Alice got the dress right. What she was thinking with those shoes I'll never know. Thank you for doing this Esme." Bella was incredibly grateful to have Esme around to play the mother role since Renee was in Florida. Of course, she would be flying in for the wedding, but she wouldn't be arriving till just a day or two before, and Bella really felt she needed a mom to help her survive the Alice wedding blitz.

"It's no trouble, dear," Esme spoke with pins in her mouth. "There," she placed the last pin along the hemline. "All done. Let me help you out of it and you can go back downstairs to the boys and send Alice up."

Bella stepped out of the dress carefully and slipped off the more agreeable shoes. She threw on a pair of sweats and one of Edward's shirts before heading down the stairs, moody as ever. Jasper had apparently decided not to intervene.

"Alice, Esme wants you upstairs," Bella mumbled, then yawned rather loudly. Alice stood and disappeared up the stairs faster than Bella could register. She walked over to the couch and flopped down in Alice's now vacant spot. Jasper slipped his arm around her and she let her head fall lazily on his shoulder.

"You look tired, darlin'." Jasper began rubbing soothing circles on Bella's arm. "Maybe you can squeeze in a nap before Edward gets back tonight." Edward had left Bella to hang out with the rest of the family while he hunted with Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared a few hours ago and Bella was pretty sure she didn't want to know where to. That left Bella with just Esme to save her from the evil pixie wedding planner. Jasper had been no help at all, just sitting on the couch reading one of his history books and "staying out of it."

"I can't sleep in that huge bed all alone. I'm just not used to it," Bella whined, exhausted. "And the dreams I've been having lately aren't helping." She hadn't slept very well the night before with Edward's absence, adding to her foul mood.

"Well curl up with me here on the couch, then. You won't be alone in that huge, monstrosity of a bed and I can help with the dreams, if you'd like," Jasper offered, placing one of the couch throw pillows on his lap. Bella laid her head down right away, mumbling her thanks. Jasper continued reading his book, running his hands lazily through Bella's hair and stroking her head as she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

It was only a few hours later when Edward returned from hunting ready to take Bella home. Bella was incredibly appreciative of Jasper's talent in that moment. She hadn't slept that well in days.

Bella dashed upstairs to change into something more Charlie-apropriate than Edward's clothes. Tonight was the night they had planned to tell Charlie about the wedding. Bella couldn't possibly be more nervous about this. Charlie was not going to take this new well, she was sure. Bella sat quietly, wringing her hands, in the passenger seat of the truck for the entire drive. When they pulled up to the house, she took a long, shuddering breath. Edward reached out and held her hand reassuringly.

"Calm down, Bella. I promise you this is not as big a deal as you are making it out to be," Edward tried to reassure her. He exited the truck and came around to her open her door for her at vampire speed, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be fine."

"Charlie is not going to be happy about this, Edward. I just... I don't want to disappoint him."

"What part of marrying me is a disappointment?" Edward asked with a grin.

"_You_ could never be a disappointment, Edward. You are far more than I deserve. That's why I've agreed to this in the first place." Bella kissed Edward lightly on the lips; nothing to push his boundaries at this point, but just to have the calming contact.

"Are you ready?" Edward held out his hand to her.

"As I'll ever be. Just... make sure he hands up his gun before we tell him, okay?" Bella was clearly not kidding when she said this, but it made Edward laugh all the same. The two walked hand in hand into the Swan house.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. When they walked in, he glanced up and gave a disapproving look at their entwined hands before taking another swig of his beer returning to the article he was reading. Bella looked about as nervous as a murderer about to be caught.

"Uh... Cha... Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Bella's voice was quiet and scared. Charlie looked up at her worriedly.

"Everything okay, Bells?" He was already laying down his paper and standing.

"Everything is fine, Chief Swan. Bella and I just had some news we wanted to share with you." Edward chimed in, saving Bella from having to use her fading voice anymore. Charlie bristled.

"Let's go in the living room, then." Charlie led the way and sat in his chair, the one closest to the door, and where his gun was hanging, Bella noted. Bella and Edward sat on the couch.

"Charlie, I know that Bella and I have done this a bit out of order, as I should have asked your permission first, but I've asked Bella to marry me and she's said yes." Edward didn't pull any punches, Bella thought. She suddenly realized she'd stopped breathing when Edward began speaking but she couldn't seem to remember how to exhale at the moment. "So, I guess what we would like to ask you for now is your blessing." Edward was running his thumb over Bella's hand in soothing circles, but the action was doing little to calm her. The tension in the room as Charlie processed what Edward had just told him was thick enough to make even Edward hold his breath.

In a movement almost too quick for Bella to see, Charlie was out of his chair and at the coat rack, pulling his gun from its holster and aiming it straight at Edward. Despite having vampire reflexes, Edward seemed frozen in place. He didn't want to scare Charlie, or worse, hurt him. Edward never imagined Charlie would actually fire the weapon. Edward's indecision was all the time Charlie needed. With the precision of a cop and the wild eyes of a pissed off father Charlie pulled the trigger twice. Bella screamed as the loud gunshots rang out, followed by the equally loud sound of the bullets ricocheting off of Edward's hard, marble-like skin.

The first bullet rebounded directly into Charlie's head. Bella hardly had time to register the red spot of blood as it began pouring out of him as his body fell to the floor, her vision immediately clouding with tears, before she realized where the trajectory of the second bullet had taken it. A sharp pain was radiating from her abdomen. Edward's eyes told her everything she needed to know. Pitch black and wild, Edward looked simultaneously horrified and desperately hungry. As she clutched at her stomach and felt the wet, viscous liquid pouring out of her own body and into her hands, Bella's vision went red and then black.

XxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXx

Bella woke with a startled scream, sitting bolt upright on the couch and clutching her chest with one hand and her stomach with the other. She was alone for only a moment before Jasper, Alice and Edward appeared suddenly at the side of the couch, all with concerned looks on their faces. Jasper's face held an added tinge of guilt.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's cool hands were already holding hers.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream... It was just a dream," Bella repeated, trying to reassure both herself and her fiancé.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You'd been sleeping so peacefully. I didn't think you would notice if I left for a few minutes when Edward returned and we didn't want to wake you." Jasper was in full guilt-ridden apology mode.

"No, it's okay, Jasper. It's not your fault my imagination has been running wild with me lately. Please, don't feel bad." Bella truly didn't want Jasper to feel responsible for her own wild imaginings.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Edward asked.

"No, let's just get this over with." Bella stood from the couch, then hesitated. "But, could Jasper maybe come with?" Bella felt silly asking, but knew Jasper coming with would make her a great deal calmer, and maybe Charlie too.

"You want my brother-in-law, who you lost your virginity to, to come along with us to tell your father we're getting married?" Edward questioned, amused.

"No, I want Jasper, the _empath_, who loves me and _owes_ me, to stand outside the house and help keep everyone's moods in check while we tell my armed, Police Chief father that his eighteen year old daughter is marrying her much too good-looking, slightly strange to everyone else , boyfriend," Bella said.

"It's a good idea," Alice chimed in. "Bella's not wrong, it will help."

"I'll just run along behind your truck and stay outside in the bushes. Charlie doesn't need to know I'm there." Jasper kissed Alice goodbye before walking with Bella and Edward out to the garage. "Don't worry, darlin'. I'll keep everyone's emotions in check." Jasper told Bella as he helped her into the passenger seat of her truck.

"Thank you, Jasper. I really do appreciate it," Bella said, giving him a peck on the lips before he shut her car door.

Edward drove five miles below the speed limit the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Let the hate mail commence. I just had SO much fun with this chapter! :) Next one is already written, so I will post it this weekend. I promise. And this time, I mean it! :)<p>

Everytime I get a review, even just a smiley face, it makes my day so much brighter! So please review. :) 3's


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter was late again. I'm just gonna stop saying when I'm gonna post next. Turn out, I'm unreliable! So sorry! :)

Stephenie Meyer owns them. I'm just taking them out for a spin. :)

* * *

><p>Telling Charlie their happy news hadn't gone nearly as badly as Bella dreamed it would. Bella wasn't sure how much of that was thanks to Jasper's influence but she had made plans to thank him privately later.<p>

Bella had promised Charlie she would try to spend some more time around the house in the next few weeks before the wedding, so they would have some time together before she moved out. This was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, Bella hadn't realized how accustomed she'd become to having more than one Cullen around at a time. Not that Edward wasn't enough for her, he most certainly was, but she missed the others badly after only a few days apart.

If she were being honest with herself, Bella was mostly upset by the separation because it had put an end to all talk of the Cullen's "open relationships" and how Bella fit into that world now. Edward has been perfectly happy to keep Bella all to himself for a few days, and she appreciated that he loved her so fiercely, but she was admittedly more than a little intrigued about who her next encounter might be with. Bella made a mental note to send Edward out for ice cream tonight so she could call Alice in peace.

Spending more time with Charlie did have its perks though. Bella had been using the excuse that she wanted to spend more time at home every day this week when Charlie asked if she planned to go see Jake. With his accelerated healing, Jake was nearly completely well already. Billy had passed a note on to Charlie for Bella last time they saw each other. Bella had shoved it in the back of her desk drawer without looking at it.

Today Bella couldn't have gone anywhere even if she wanted to. Her beloved truck sat cold and lifeless in her driveway, unable to start. Bella couldn't help a miserable laugh at the irony. Jake was, after all, her regular mechanic. Rosalie had graciously offered to come take a look and was currently poking around under the hood while Bella hovered like a nervous mother over her injured baby.

"Nope, it's definitely dead. You would have to build a whole new engine to get this thing to run again, and the parts are not easy to find." Rosalie slammed the hood shut. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "Thank you, Rose. I knew it was a long shot. It's just as well. Time to move on from the memories I made with her." Bella stroked the side of the car lovingly.

"Which memories would those be?" A male voice came from behind Bella, startling her. Rosalie was glaring daggers at its source.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" Bella asked in shock as Jacob threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Bella's arms hung at her side, not returning the gesture.

"You wouldn't come to me, so... Can we talk?" Jacob's eyes flickered to Rosalie as he asked the question.

"Rose, thank you for your help. I'll see you at the house tomorrow, okay?" Bella hoped Rosalie wouldn't mind that she was being brushed off for her werewolf sorta best friend. Thankfully, Rosalie left without argument. Bella and Jake sat together on the steps of the porch.

"I know that you only kissed me to keep me from getting myself killed." Jacob started, and Bella couldn't argue with him on that point. "But I hope you realize that means that you love me. You love me enough to not want me dead, at least." The hope in Jake's eyes was boring a hole in Bella's chest. Apparently they were just going to dive right into this mess.

"Jake, I will always love you in some way, just not _that_ way. It's always been Edward for me. I've always loved him and his family, and I always will. It's just that simple for me, Jacob. I'm sorry." Bella had hoped to avoid ever having this conversation but intended to not beat around the bush if she was being forced to face it. "I'm marrying him, Jake." Bella held out her left hand, bearing the large ring.

Jake stared at the ring for a few seconds and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you want me to say, Bella. I can't be happy for you. Not when you're choosing to marry that leech. I can't believe you're going through with it!" Jacob was becoming angrier by the second and had begun shaking. "What kind of life are you choosing for yourself? What about Charlie?" Jacob spat, raising his hands to grab Bella's arms and shaking her as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I love him. This is what I want," Bella barely managed to speak through her tears. Her words only caused Jacob's grasp to tighten. "Ow, Jake, let go!" She shouted at him, but made no move to push against him.

In an instant Edward was suddenly prying Jacob's hands off of her before he sent Jacob flying backwards through the air and into a tree across the street. Edward's cool hands went to her arms, soothing the lightly bruised skin. His eyes were black with rage. The stray thought that Edward never looked hotter than when he was angry quickly entered and left Bella's mind.

"Are you alright?" Edward's anger made his voice shake but concern for her dominated his tone.

"I'm fine," Bella replied flatly. She was still crying, letting the tears fall freely now, unable to find the strength to move to wipe them away. Despite Edward's scrutinizing gaze, Bella simply stood there, staring at Jake as he lay where he landed across the street. He'd managed to keep his temper in check enough not to phase, but just barely. Bella could still see him shaking with the effort, even from this distance. Edward was now crouched in front of her protectively, waiting to see what Jacob's next move would be.

After what felt like an eternity, Jacob broke away from Bella's stare and lowered his eyes to the ground as he pulled himself to his feet. Bella watched, completely frozen, as he walked to the edge of the forest, his shoulders slumped in defeat, before phasing into his wolf form and running off in the direction of the reservation. Even after he left it took Bella a few minutes before she was capable to movement and speech. Edward waited patiently by her side.

When she could finally find the will to move from the spot where she'd broken her best friend's heart, she reached out for Edward's hand and led him into the house.

"I'm going to need a new car," she told him glumly as they made their way up the stairs.

"It's not a problem, love." Edward said with a barely contained smile of triumph. He'd already ordered her replacement weeks ago, on Alice's advice. "It'll be here tomorrow."

Bella smiled. Alice would of course have foreseen her trucks demise. Which reminded her…

"Edward, would you do me a favor?" Bella asked too innocently as they entered her room, even batting her eyelashes a little. It was more comical than sympathetic.

"Anything for you, my love," Edward answered her jovial question with such sincerity it nearly took Bella's breath away. It never ceased to amaze her how lucky she was to be so loved by this man. She almost considered just telling him she wanted to talk to Alice alone, but then decided against it. There was no reason for this sweet, devoted man to know she was about to call her soon-to-be sister-in-law to ask when she'd get the chance to sleep with one of his brother's, or even his father.

"I've been craving Blue Bonnet cookies and cream ice cream all day and they don't carry it at the Forks Market. I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a quick run to Port Angeles for me? If its not too much trouble?" To be honest, she really had been thinking about that ice cream all day, so it wasn't hard for her to ask him. It wasn't really a lie.

"Of course, love. I'd be more than happy to," Edward was beaming. Bella so rarely asked him for anything and all he wanted to do was give her the world on a platter. He was thrilled she was willing to ask him for it. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, just the ice cream, please." Bella gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'll have my cell phone on me if you change your mind," Edward said before opening her bedroom window and disappearing out of it. Bella went to the window and leaned out.

"You could have used the door, you know? Show off," she muttered, laughingly.

Bella waited just long enough, she thought, for Edward to be truly out of hearing range before picking up her phone from the nightstand. It began ringing as soon as her fingers closed around it so she just hit the green button and lifted it to her ear without needing to dial.

"Alice," Bella's voice sounded tight. "Please tell me you aren't planning something." Bella knew that if Alice had expected her call, she'd already be plotting.

"Oh, come on Bella. You're such a party pooper sometimes! Let me have my fun. I've never let you down, have I?" Alice's melodic voice always made her seem even more convincing to Bella.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Bella gave in quickly, knowing she was short on time without Edward.

"We're having a movie night Friday night. The whole family. It's going to be just the icebreaker you need to warm up to the rest of the family," Alice answered excitedly. Bella pictured the little pixie actually vibrating on the other end of the line.

"What movie are we watching?" Bella thought a movie night was probably the perfect way for her to relax with the family. She was really looking forward to it.

"The Secretary." Alice's reply hung in the air for just a second while Bella tried to remember if she'd seen it before. She decided she hadn't.

"What's it about?" The question seemed innocent enough to Bella.

"No, I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll just have to see when you get here, but trust me, you'll enjoy it," Alice answered, raising Bella's suspicions. Why wouldn't Alice tell her what the movie was about? "And I don't want to talk about this anymore. What I really want to talk about is you. Rosalie told me the mutt showed up at your house. Is everything okay?"

Bella bit her lip. No. Everything wasn't really okay with Jake. Her best friend hated her.

"Not really. I told him I was marrying Edward and he lost it. He grabbed me. Edward threw him off of me. It was horrible. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again," Bella took a trembling breath, willing herself not to cry about it. "But I don't want to think about that right now. I love Jake, but if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore because of my choice of groom and family, then that's his problem. I've got more important things to think about, like the wedding. And movie night with my newfound "open" family." Despite the sadness she had about losing Jacob, Bella couldn't help but be cheered up by the prospect of getting to spend time with the Cullens again, and what might happen when she did.

"Well good riddance, I say," Alice was not one to keep her opinion of Jacob and the Quileutes to herself. "Bella, you have to go now. Edward will be home soon and I know you want a "human moment" as you call it before he gets back." Bella internally sighs. There's no privacy in anything when your family are vampires.

"Good night Alice!" Bella hung up the phone feeling much better. She now had movie night to look forward to.

Movie night with Bella! I can't wait! lol

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated so much! Even if I never find the time to respond to them. Thank you AgoodWITCH, aywowww, sisteria27, acw1, TinkSalvatore24 and kristadupuy for your reviews last chapter! Reviews really do make me :) so feel free to review away! :) 3's<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

My apologies for the long wait! I had been several chapters ahead and I am now posting as I write and writer's block is a bitch!

Happy Easter everyone! I hope you enjoy Movie Night with Bella! :)

* * *

><p>Bella's self imposed exile from the Cullen's house so she could spend some time with Charlie after dropping their big news on him was nearly unbearable. Bella hadn't realized just how accustomed she'd become to seeing her soon-to-be family members on a near daily basis. She also hadn't realized how quickly she'd become accustomed to the pleasure she had been receiving from both Edward and Jasper. The anticipation of things to come was driving her a little crazy.<p>

Edward had been frustratingly distant this week. He told her he didn't want to push the boundaries of their new found lack of restraint too far. Edward found it easier to be with Bella when Jasper, or at least another Cullen, was around to stop him should he begin to lose control. Bella suspected this was just an excuse to drive her completely insane from denial. The constant text messages Edward seemed to get every time they got anywhere close to moving beyond making out in her bed were a strong tip off that Alice was to blame for Bella's current frenzied state.

Edward picked Bella up from her house just after lunch on Friday so she could spend the weekend "sleeping over with Alice." For the first time she could remember, Bella was pleased with Edward's penchant for driving at outrageous speeds. She was antsy as hell and fully expected this weekend to sate her.

As Edward pulled into the garage Alice dashed to open Bella's door so fast she was little more than a blur. Bella rolled her eyes dramatically and reached out to grab Edwards hand as tight as she could. "Save me from the evil pixie, please!" she begged, only half joking.

Edward tried to suppress his laughter for Bella's sake. "I'm sorry, Bella. I've told you before, it's my job to protect you from everything BUT my sister. Besides, she has important wedding business to discuss before movie night." He said before kissing her goodbye as Alice dragged Bella into the house and up the stairs.

Alice closed her bedroom door and went straight to her CD player and pushed play. A loud, clangy music issued from the speakers that almost made Bella want to cover her ears. She was pretty sure every other house occupant would do all they could to block out the sound. "Alice, what are you doing?" Bella shouted over the music, cringing.

"I let Edward think we're researching wedding bands. I wanted to be able to talk to you without prying ears or minds for a moment. You can whisper and I'll still hear you." Alice leaned in as if she were whispering to Bella despite the loud sounds filling the room.

"Well, we're definitely not hiring these guys," Bella said, suddenly becoming nervous that Alice would go to such lengths to talk to her alone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just trying to get ahead of a freak-out I see you having later over something stupid," Alice was writing in a notebook as she spoke. She handed the book to Bella, but kept talking. "Movie night is a tradition not to be messed with, Bella. We've all had to sit through a movie or two that none of us was interested in. But rules are rules, and the first rule of movie night is that we rotate who gets to pick the movie each week and what they pick is what we watch. No exceptions. This week its Emmett's turn. So, just go with it, okay?"

Bella read the words Alice had written while trying to listen to her over the blaring music at the same time. Information overload, combined with the knowledge that Alice was scheming again was making it hard to process any of it. What Alice had written didn't make much sense to Bella.

Emmett picked this movie out just for you.

Try not to be upset that he'd choose such a public way to introduce you to this.

Remember- there really are no secrets in this house.

Everyone would have known eventually anyway.

But if anyone did hear what I just said, maybe that will throw them off the trail.

Just enjoy yourself tonight, sister, and promise me you'll let it go.

Bella's complete confusion showed plainly on her face. Bella thought she had been handling the "no secrets" aspect of her new family very well lately. And nothing that Alice had said sounded suspicious. Alice flitted back to the stereo and silenced the blaring music. This frustrated Bella to no end, because without the covering noise, Bella was certain she wasn't getting an explanation out of Alice.

"You're right Bella, that music is all wrong, but I thought we should give every band an equal chance. I'll keep looking," Alice said, sounding completely innocent. Bella still didn't get it.

"Alice, what..." Bella began before Alice shoved her out the door and towards the stairs.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Bella. I won't have you listen to any more bands until I've vetted them first. Sorry," Alice had maneuvered Bella down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen. "Let's get you some movie snacks!" She said excitedly.

Edward was already popping popcorn on the stove for her while Jasper unpacked a bag full of every candy imaginable onto a tray. Emmett was manning the blender, attempting to make a chocolate milkshake. Bella stood in the doorway awkwardly for a full minute just taking them all in. After some time away, she occasionally forgot how overwhelmingly stunning these men looked. Edward with his dazzling smile and hair that begged to be touched. Jasper in his cowboy boots and just oozing southern charm. Emmett with his boyish enthusiasm and dimples. All three of these men loved Bella in different ways and she couldn't be more grateful.

Bella spent an extra few seconds evaluating Emmett. He'd chosen tonight's movie, The Secretary, with her in mind, Alice had said. He did seem to be extra excited at the moment, but Bella wasn't certain that was because of the movie or his success at blending milk and ice cream for her. Emmett held up a tall glass filled to the brim and smiled that huge, dimpled smile at Bella, making her weak in the knees instantly.

"Thank you, boys," Bella said, not taking her eyes from Emmett's. For a brief moment, Bella thought she saw a flash of something there. Something primal and lustful and that she'd never associated with Emmett before, but she liked it.

"Come here, Bella," Emmett's voice seemed deeper than usual to her. "I want you to try it."

Emmett's enthusiasm was tinged with something Bella couldn't put her finger on. She walked over to the counter and Emmett lifted the straw to her lips. Bella was distinctly aware of three sets of vampire eyes watching as she sucked the viscous fluid up the straw. Apparently it'd been a long week for them too. Bella moaned a little louder than necessary at the delicious flavor.

"Tell me, do you like it?" The gold in Emmett's eyes was already giving way to blackness as he reached out and ran his thumb along Bella's bottom lip. "Not too sweet?" Bella shook her head. She felt lightheaded and realized she'd forgotten to breath again. Edward had this effect on her all the time, but it had been unexpected from Emmett.

"Breathe, Bella," Emmett ordered and gave her just enough time to inhale before crashing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her. Emmett's kiss tasted strangely similar to the chocolate concoction she'd just tasted, but with a hint of something strawberry. It was intoxicating. Bella let Emmett's arms around her waist hold her up and gave herself over completely to the fierce press of his lips against hers. Emmett held her hips even after he pulled away to ensure she was once again steady on her feet.

Bella's mind was completely blank. She couldn't have contemplated moving even if she wanted to and she was pleased to find herself perfectly content to be wrapped in Emmett's arms at the moment. "Let's go sit down, doll." Emmett's dimpled grin was back again as he guided her towards the couch with a hand on the small of her back.

Bella hadn't realized that Edward and Jasper had already left the kitchen, or they'd done so faster than she could see. Jasper was now reclined on the couch, his head in Rosalie's lap and his feet in Alice's. Edward was sitting on the floor at Alice's feet. He had one arm propped up on the couch and his hand extended to hold Jasper's. A shiver of jealousy ran down Bella's spine but she wasn't sure what the origin was, Edward showing affection to another Cullen, or Jasper's placement touching three of them at once. Esme and Carlisle had taken up residence on the love seat, Esme perched in Carlisle's lap. That left only the side chair and the floor as seating options for Emmett and Bella.

Emmett brushed the hair aside from Bella's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, his cool breath causing her to shudder, "I want you to sit in front of me, so I can watch you while you watch the movie." His whispered tone brooked no argument and Bella could see the excitement in his eyes. She felt a tightness begin in her stomach as she sat at Emmett's feet on the cushion he'd tossed down for her. Emmett's hand rested on her head as she leaned against his leg. It was clear by now tonight was about the two of them, despite the presence of the family, at least in Emmett's mind.

"We're glad you could join us tonight, Bella," Esme's melodic voice broke Bella out of her Emmett induced stupor.

"I missed you all this week," Bella replied honestly. "I've been looking forward to this weekend." The knowing look on Esme and Carlisle's faces made Bella blush faintly.

"What are we watching, darlin'?" Jasper asked as Alice leaned forward for the remote and started the movie.

"It was Emmett's choice this week, so we're watching The Secretary," Alice answered with a familiar edge to her voice that meant she expected no arguments. Bella noticed Edward tense just slightly at the pronouncement, though she had no idea why. She reached her hand out to him and he took it, but didn't move from his spot at Alice's feet.

As the first scene played out on the screen, Maggie Gyllenhaal stapling papers and fetching coffee while immobilized in irons, the atmosphere in the room shifted notably for a moment. Edward let go of Bella's hand. Bella's shock registered first, followed quickly by the tense atmosphere of seven vampires holding their breathe in anticipation of Bella's reaction. Before the mood could get uncomfortable Jasper lent his assistance and sent a wave of calm and amusement through the room. It was enough to settle everyone into watching the rest of the movie without tension.

Bella's initial shock may have worn off, but there was no mistaking her reaction to the movie, which alternated between perplexed and incredibly turned on. Bella knew that every vampire in the room could hear her accelerated heart beat and breathing as James Spader's hand came down on Maggie Gyllenhaal's ass over and over. She knew the blush that rose to her cheeks as she watched the woman on screen not only enjoy but seek out his correction would be evident to every one of them. Bella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face each time Lee said "Yes, sir," to Mr. Grey in that way that conveys so much more than an affirmative.

For a brief moment she was mortified, her reaction to the whole movie felt supremely embarrassing, until she remembered Alice's words. "Try not to be upset that he'd choose such a public way to introduce you to this." Was Emmett trying to tell her something with this movie?

Emmett leaned across Bella and reached for her chocolate shake. He held the straw to her lips and whispered in her ear, "Suck." If Bella had hoped the rest of the family had mistaken her other reactions for something other than arousal, the cat was surely out of the bag now as she felt herself become instantly wet. She obeyed, reveling in the cool, sweet drink that tasted heavenly. Emmett set the drink back down and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. As Bella puzzled over her thoughts about what Emmett was trying to say by selecting THIS movie, he played with her hair and stroked her head. It felt so good Bella thought she may begin purring.

As the credits began to play Emmett held out his hand to help Bella stand from her spot on the floor. She arched her back, stretching her tired muscles, and noticed Emmett's gaze darken once again as he watched her. "I'm just going to sit out on the porch for a bit. Come find me if you want to talk," Emmett said with none of his boyish enthusiasm. He seemed almost nervous.

Bella smiled reassuringly at him. "I just need a human moment." As Bella turned for the restroom she caught just a glimpse of what appeared to be Jasper, Alice and Rosalie disappearing up the stairs together. Bella smiled at the thought. Esme and Carlisle had excused themselves to their room even before the credits had begun. Bella hadn't noticed where Edward was before going to the bathroom, but nearly ran right into him as she came out. Edward's hands of course shot out to surround her protectively so that she wouldn't fall as she stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to hover," Edward apologized, but didn't release his grip on her. The silence hung in the air thickly between.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay." Bella hoped he understood she meant that in all ways. "Edward, would you mind if I spent the evening with Emmett, please?" She'd started the sentence out strong but was barely whispering by the time she squeaked out her please. She wanted to adhere to the family rule that you didn't do anything wth another family member without permission of your mate, but it felt awkward asking so blatantly. She also found herself talking to his chest, unable to look him in the eye at that moment. Of course she immediately felt his hand on her chin, coaxing her to look at him.

"I don't mind love. I know you've been a little... wound up as of late, and I haven't been able to help you. I just wanted to say I love you before you go." Edward leaned into Bella gently and kissed her in that way that always took her breath away. Bella felt completely dazzled yet again.

"I love you too," Bella said with a dreamy lilt. Edward smirked, reassured that he too could still dazzle his soul mate.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready to go to bed," Edward informed her before taking his leave at vampire speed. Bella took another deep, steadying breathe before walking out the back door to the patio where Emmett was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>What a teasing chapter! :P I'm looking forward to writing Emmett and Bella's talk! I hope you're excited to read it! :)<p>

I wrote a contest entry for the Truly Anonymous Contest and posted it on my profile. It is a short, angsty piece but I really enjoyed writing it! It's called The Price Of Hope. Please go check it out! I'd love to know what people think of it, since its so different from any of my other fun, fluffy stories. Thank you!

Reviews make me smile! Even the ones that just say, :) so please review! :D

I will make every attempt to post the next chapter within the next week. Pinky swear! 3's


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my god I am SOOOOOO Sorry! I don't know what happened. Real Life just showed up and whisked me away and it took me forever to find my way back. I'm so sorry! I can't promise it won't happen again, but I certainly can promise I will try to keep RL at bay for as long as I can. :)

If you don't remember what happened last chapter, go back and read it again! That's what I did before writing this one! :P And for those who said, "I don't know what The Secretary is about!" Here: imdb(dot)com/title/tt0274812/plotsummary :D If I were a better writer, I would have made the plot clear in the context of my writing. I wanted to, but time and stuff just got away from me.

Anyway... Here is the LONG AWAITED Chapter 17 and I do hope you enjoy it and continue reading! Next chapter will NOT take me six weeks to post. I promise! 3's

* * *

><p>Emmett was sitting on the back steps of the porch with his back to the house when Bella stepped outside. She hesitated for just a moment, unsure what to say to him to start this conversation.<p>

"Come sit with me, Bella," Emmett said in a shaky voice. Bella was relieved she didn't seem to be the only one anxious about this conversation. Bella sat on the top step next to him, wringing her hands in her lap. The silence was thick and awkward for awhile before Emmett spoke, his voice calmer now that she was next to him. "I'm sorry if watching the movie with the whole family was embarrassing for you. Alice suggested it and I didn't think to opt for a more private movie night."

Bella blushed again. Her reactions to the movie, in which the main characters explore a rather intense BDSM relationship, had been thoroughly embarrassing to have in front of her future in-laws. Alice's warning had helped Bella to keep a level head about it. No secrets as a family motto was a real pain in the ass. When Bella took the time to think about it, she decided it was for the best.

"It was embarrassing, but I'm not upset. I think I maybe even feel calmer, in a way..." Bella stumbled over the right words in her nervousness. "Everyone obviously already knows everything, so there is less to be embarrassed about in the long run, you know?" Emmett reached out and pried Bella's left hand from the other, and placed his right hand on her neck, rubbing soothingly as she tried to calm her obviously tense muscles.

"Relax, Bella. It's just me. I won't hurt you," Emmett soothed. Bella's eyes went wide.

"I wasn't worried that you'd... I mean, I know you wouldn't..." She started quickly, the words coming out frantically. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Bella, calm down," Emmett's smile had regained it's boyish charm as he chuckled at her reaction. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight, or do anything at all with you tonight beyond holding your hand and kissing you goodnight, so calm down." Bella looked visibly deflated by this revelation. Making Emmett smile wider. "There is a lot of talking and negotiating that needs to happen between the two of us before I take you the way I want," he explained, running his hand along her shoulder to brush her hair back and leaning in. "Believe me, I want you badly right now," Emmett's words were stilted as he ran his nose along her neck inhaling her scent. Bella shivered. "It's just not the time yet. When I have you, I want it to be very special, something only you and I share between us. Something no other pairing in this family does. Do you understand that?"

"I think so..." Bella's mind was reeling from Emmett's proximity and his words. Something no other pairing does? What exactly was it that she could do with Emmett that no one else did? "I don't understand what makes me special." Bella stated it the best way she could think of in the moment. For a brief moment, Emmett looked almost angry before smoothing his features into a grin.

"Bella, you're a natural submissive. You must have realized that by now. And none of the other women in this family are," Emmett explained simply. He remained quiet after this to let the information sink in.

"No one else? Really? But..." She wanted to ask so many questions she didn't know where to start.

"I am a switch by necessity. I prefer to be the dominant one, but so does Rosalie, so I usually just sub for her. Alice has tried a few times for me and its fun, but she is not a true sub. No one else in the family shares my proclivities. I had only hoped you might be willing at some point to give it a try until Alice came to me last week and suggested I pick a certain title for movie night. I have to admit I wasn't sure until I saw your reactions tonight, not just to the movie but to me. You're a natural, Bella, and if you are willing, I would really like the chance to teach you how to be the perfect submissive."

The sincerity and emotion in Emmett's voice erased all doubt in Bella's mind about whether she could do this. Bella scooted down one step lower and lay her head against Emmett's leg as it had been while they were watching the movie. "I would very much like to learn to be submissive to you, Emmett," she answered. As his hands stroked through her hair she sighed contentedly. "How do we start?"

"With some homework. I've got a limits list for you to go over, yours and mine. There's also a list of rules and positions I'd like you to learn. I'm sure Alice has already added a few books to the library bookshelves for you to read too. And we'll talk. A lot. Until we both feel completely comfortable with the idea of me tying you down to my bed and driving you insane with pleasure." It was impossible for Emmett to hid his enthusiasm at the prospect. It was equally impossible for Bella to hide her body's reaction to his words. She had to remind herself that Emmett said nothing was going to happen tonight.

"Oh," Bella's arms had broken out in gooseflesh at the thought. "Okay." They sat in comfortable silence, both mulling over all of the unexpected options their conversation tonight had opened up to them. After a few moments Bella knew the first question she needed Emmett to answer for her. "Emmett, have you told Edward about this?" She bit her lip waiting for his response.

"Edward knows. He figured it out when Alice announced tonight's movie. I let him know we wouldn't be doing anything yet but talking. I didn't want to go to him before I discussed it with you first, but I'll talk to him this evening if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Thank you," Bella was glad she wouldn't be explaining her latest relationship to Edward alone. She wasn't certain even she knew all of the implications of what she'd agreed to yet. Explaining it to Edward would be uncomfortable to say the least. Bella tilted her head up to look at Emmett as she said this and was rewarded with a deep, lingering kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.

"Bella, I think it's time you got some sleep. It's getting late," Emmett suggested. Bella's eyes had been drooping closed as Emmett continued petting her hair soothingly so she couldn't deny she was tired. "I can carry you up if you like."

"I can walk on my own, thanks," Bella shook her head defiantly. Just because she was human didn't mean she needed her vampire family carrying her around everywhere.

"You are going to have to get used to us doing things like this for you, little girl. You are a badass human who is keeping up with a very active family of vampires," Emmett raised his eyebrows as he said active, making Bella roll her eyes and smile. "Asking for help isn't a bad thing. In fact, I'm going to insist on it tonight." Emmett scooped Bella up off the steps and cradled her against his chest. She offered no protest as he walked her into the house and up the stairs, her eyes already closing without her permission.

When they reached the door to Edward's room it opened immediately to them. Emmett set Bella down on the bed and kissed her lightly as Edward covered her with the gold comforter. Emmett turned to Edward and shook his hand. Bella was certain Emmett was sharing his thoughts with Edward as Edward nodded his head at him before closing the door and appearing almost instantly at Bella's side on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Bella was asleep in her true love's arms before she had time to worry about any jealousy he may have. She was finally starting to relax into her new "no secrets" life.

* * *

><p>Writer's block is a real and painful thing. Fortunately for me, I was able to push through after a long, long absence. If you liked the result, please let me know! Reviews are like candy! And I'm suffering through candy withdrawals cuz I'm on a diet so please review! :D 3's<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. And no where near being finished. In fact, we've really only just begun to have fun! I hope you like it!

As always, the characters belong to our beloved Stephanie Meyer. But oh boy how I enjoy playing with them! ;)

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up the next morning her first thought was that nothing had gone the way she expected last night. She'd been so keyed up for this weekend, and the movie had only made her more so. But as the night went on, she had become suddenly sleepy despite the enticing prospects her conversation with Emmett presented.<p>

Once awake, it only took her a few moments to realize why she had been so tired the night before. Bella's head was pounding. Her nose was stuffy and her throat felt hot and scratchy. Despite having the skin of her cool vampire fiancé so close, she felt as if she was glowing hot. A fever. Ugh.

Emmett had been right, she had been keeping up with the supernatural for too long. She hadn't even taken the time to notice she was getting sick. Edward, it appeared, hadn't realized the full extent of it either or else she was sure that she would have woken to Carlisle sitting with her instead of him.

"Good morning," Bella rasped out with mock cheerfulness. It pissed her off that the weekend seemed to be taking a sexless turn. Edward's serene smile while watching her sleep faded into a concerned look.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" Edward's hands were on her immediately, soothing her hot skin. Bella sighed in relief.

"I'm sure it's just a little cold. Nothing to worry about," Bella told him as she attempted to swing her legs out of bed. In a movement faster than she could see Edward picked her up and set her down again in the center of the bed, his arm across her waist preventing her from getting up.

"If you are sick Carlisle should take a look before you get up. I'm so sorry I didn't notice earlier, baby." The concern in his eyes was genuine, but overblown for the minor illness Bella felt.

"Fine, let Carlisle examine me, but can I pee first?" she grumbled irritably. Edward removed his restraining arm and stepped to the door.

"I'll be right back with some breakfast," he said as he disappeared down the stairs. Bella scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom, grateful that he hadn't decided to be truly overbearing and carried her in. As she washed her hands after using the toilet, she splashed some of the cool water on her face, trying to relieve the heat she felt throughout her body.

As she crawled back into bed, Carlisle appeared with a tray of toast, orange juice and tea. He placed it on the bedside table before sitting besides Bella on the bed. Edward hovered in the doorway, his usual look of concern when Carlisle examined her a little more intense than usual on his features. Bella thought he was overreacting.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently, trying to draw her attention away from their observer.

"Feverish. My throat hurts, I'm stuffed up and my head is kind of throbbing. It's just a cold, I'm sure." Bella answered honestly, because there was no point in downplaying her symptoms. She was absolutely certain nothing serious was wrong.

"May I touch you?" Carlisle asked, reaching towards her arm, with just a hint of teasing in his voice that made Bella's breath catch for a moment. She had been denied for so long, she was sure she was starting to imagine innuendo where none was intended.

"Of course," Bella managed without too much waver in her voice.

Carlisle checked her pulse and felt her forehead. For just a moment he sat perfectly still, holding Bella's hand. She realized what he was doing when he said suddenly, "Take a deep breath for me." Bella inhaled sharply as Carlisle listened to her lungs without the need for a stethoscope.

"I agree, it doesn't seem to be anything serious. No apparent respiratory infection. Bedrest and plenty of fluids should do the trick. Is there anything in particular we can get you?" Carlisle's bedside manner was flawless.

"I really don't need to stay in bed. It's a little cold. I can function just fine," Bella protested. Edward stepped forward to object but Carlisle held up a hand to stop him.

"Bella, there is no patient in the world I take more care with than you, and for good reason. You are precious to us, sweetheart. People have a tendency to push themselves too hard and you are certainly no exception to that rule. I must insist that you stay in bed until I am assured you are well again," Carlisle's tone was gentle but firm. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. That didn't mean she had to like it. She'd been cockblocked and was none too happy about it.

"Edward, could you make a run to the hospital for a few things for me?" Carlisle turned towards the door, remaining sitting on Bella's bed. "And the grocery store. I'm afraid we are low on a few of the essential Bella will need today and tomorrow if she's to recover as quickly as possible."

"Of course, whatever she needs," Edward answered. The moment of silence that followed their verbal exchange told Bella that Carlisle was communicating with Edward through his thoughts. She was already rankled by the bed rest order and what felt like talking bend her back only upset her further. She scowled at the men, but held her tongue. Edward nodded at Carlisle before stepping forward, kissing her on the forehead and whispering, "I love you," before leaving.

Carlisle was still sitting at Bella's side, still holding her hand in his. The smile on his face betrayed his amusement with Bella's frustrated appearance. "You aren't planning on fighting me on this, are you Bella?" Carlisle asked, amused.

"It's just that bed rest wasn't exactly what I had planned for this weekend," Bella allowed herself a moment to whine. She didn't care how sick she felt at the moment. All she could think about was how Alice had been interrupting her and Edward all week and now she would likely continue for at least another full week.

"I can't allow your frustration to keep you from being a model patient, Bella." Carlisle's tone was indecipherable. Bella's heart sped just a bit. Was he suggesting what she thought? "I think a nice, cool shower might help you feel better." The glint in Carlisle's eye was not as indecipherable to Bella. He was definitely implying something. Bella just wasn't sure what that was yet. She was sure that a shower of any kind sounded heavenly about now though.

"I think I'd like that," Bella replied, biting her lip.

As Carlisle stood and turned towards the bathroom door, Bella thought she heard him mutter, "I'm certain you will," under his breath. Carlisle started the water and then returned to the bed to help Bella stand. She wasn't so weak that she couldn't walk on her own, but her head swam as she stood and she was grateful for Carlisle's support. His cool touch meeting her hot skin felt divine.

Once in the bathroom, Bella expected Carlisle would simply leave. Instead, she heard the click of the door behind them as he guided her into the room ahead of him. Her breath hitched in her throat and for a brief moment she had the sense to be frightened of a vampire Edward had told her had imagined drinking her blood very recently. All thought was driven away, however, by Carlisle's gentle hands around her waist, moving higher as he pulled her shirt over her head. Having slept without her bra, Bella's breasts were instantly revealed to him. She heard a deep growl from behind her as his hands wrapped around her body, pressing her full length against him, as his hands cupped her breasts. Carlisle ran both thumbs across her nipples simultaneously, teasing them into sharp peaks in arousal.

Bella instantly became wet as Carlisle turned her to face him, keeping as much of her body pressed against him as possible and guided his lips to hers. Carlisle's kiss tasted lightly of cinnamon and spice. His tongue pressed against hers as they tasted each other, both moaning into each other's mouths. Carlisle broke the kiss suddenly and dropped to his knees before Bella, his hands trailing down her arms as they reach the top of her shorts.

Carlisle hesitated just a moment, inhaling deeply as he kneeled before her. Bella knew he could smell her arousal already. He pulled her shorts and underwear down her legs and tossed them aside after she stepped out of them. Carlisle pulled open the glass shower door and nodded, indicating Bella should enter. Her heart fell. Was Carlisle only teasing her?

She stepped into the shower and under the spray and it felt so wonderful she almost didn't care that Carlisle seemed to be abandoning her. She noticed, however, that he was still standing there with the door open, his eyes turning black and not trained on her face, as they usually were. Bella took a deep breath and held her hand out to him.

"I'm not sure I should be in here alone, Carlisle," Bella managed to sound seductive through her nervousness and congestion. She was thrilled when it worked and Carlisle removed his clothes in a blur of motion before taking her hand and stepping into the enclosure with her.

Bella felt a moment of panic as she realized she hadn't discussed this particular partnership with Edward yet. Carlisle, as observant of her reactions as ever, noticed immediately and set her at ease. "Whatever she needs, he said. Do you need this, baby?" Carlisle's silky voice caressed her ear.

"Yes," she breathed, letting go of her brief panic quicker than she thought was possible. Bella was awash in sensation as the feel of Carlisle's body pressed against hers contrasted sharply with the warm spray. Carlisle turned Bella towards him again, pressing her now naked and wet body fully against his as he back her under the spray and ran one hand through her hair, wetting the strands. Carlisle captured Bella's lips with his. If she had been able to breath through her nose, she would have chosen to go on kissing him for the rest of the morning. Carlisle broke away just as the lack of air was starting to become a problem for her.

As he reached around her slowly to grab the shampoo bottle on the shelf, his erection brushed her thigh. Bella reached down and took him in her hand, stroking slowly just once. Carlisle's quiet groan made her smile proudly, but Carlisle took her hand in his and removed it from his length.

"Please, Bella. Just let me take care of you this morning. I don't want this to be more taxing on your body. I really shouldn't even..." Carlisle stopped that line of thought as soon as he saw the distressed look in Bella's eyes. She did not want to screw this up for herself. "Just let me take care of you, baby." Bella relaxed into him, acquiescing. Carlisle began massaging the shampoo into her scalp and Bella thought she may orgasm just from that amazing feeling.

Carlisle took care to rinse the soap from her hair without getting any in her eyes before reaching for the body wash. He worked the lather across her body slowly, much too slowly for Bella's taste. His hands ran over every single inch of her body, save the few inches where she really wanted him to touch. His touch firm touch across her shoulders relaxed her. His hands running down her arms, holding her to him as he did so felt safe. When he knelt down and ran his hands along each of her legs, cupping each knee gently so as not to tickle her too much, she couldn't help but smile at him adoringly. When his hands finally crossed her breasts he became doubly meticulous, massaging each globe with hands that felt soft and firm at the same time. Each time his thumb or forefinger swiped across her nipples she fought the urge to let her eyes roll into the back of her head. Carlisle's hands began to slip lowed, soaping across her stomach. Bella would have arched her hips into him to encourage his movement further south if not for the way he was now resting his head on her chin, almost holding her in place.

When Bella finally felt Carlisle's fingers begin to slide along the folds of her pussy she thought she may explode out of sheer pleasure. Edward's finely trained pianist hands were wonderful, but Carlisle's precise knowledge of a woman's body and how to touch her was clearly a generations-long developed skill. How Esme ever let him out of the bedroom, Bella couldn't imagine. Carlisle's middle finger was currently running small circles around her clit, driving her quickly towards the edge. Bella's body tensed suddenly and almost before she realized it had happened she was literally swept off her feet by a powerful orgasm. Carlisle holding her against him with his other hand was the only thing keeping Bella from currently being a simpering puddle on the floor of the shower.

Carlisle stopped stroking her long enough to let her catch her breath, not releasing her from his firm grasp. When Bella was coherent enough she pulled his face to hers and kissed him as deeply as she could without passing out. She trailed kisses down his neck, licking and biting lightly. She wanted to taste every inch of this man on her tongue but he obviously had other ideas. As she was licking and kissing her way along his neck, Carlisle picked Bella up and wrapped her legs around him, pulling her onto his full length in one stroke. Bella's head tossed backwards as she cried out his name. Carlisle started a slow pace at first, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling. Bella dug her heels into his ass, trying to pull him deeper, faster, harder. Carlisle obliged and began thrusting into her with as much force as he knew to be safe. Bella was quickly coming apart in his hands. Carlisle continued thrusting at exactly the same frenzied pace. Just as she was coming down from her second orgasm he managed to reach one hand between them and began to rub circles around her clit again, one circle for each thrust in and out. Bella came hard around Carlisle, pulling him over the edge with her.

When the haze of multiple orgasms in the steaming shower lifted from her brain Bella registered just how much control Carlisle had been using not to accidentally crush her as he came. Carlisle had caused two small dents in the shower tiles below his feet where his heels had dug in as he braced himself against the overwhelming sensations. Carlisle held Bella under the spray a few more moments before turning the water off. Carlisle stepped out first, leaving Bella for only a split second leaning against the wall of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel at vampire speed before holding out a second towel for her. Bella stepped out of the shower and into Carlisle's arms once again as he wrapped the towel around her, placing a kiss on her exposed neck at her pulse point.

"Feeling better?" Carlisle asked, not bothering to hide his smirk from her.

"Much, thank you," Bella managed to sound breezy and nonchalant despite the fact that on the inside she was doing cartwheels thinking about how she had just been thoroughly taken by her incredibly hot future father-in-law. Marrying into this family had some incredible perks.

Carlisle took the same care in drying Bella that he had in washing her, but without the teasing undertones. When she was dry Bella went into the bedroom and pulled one of Edward's shirts out of the dresser and a pair of boxers and put them on before climbing back into bed. Carlisle disappeared for a moment as she dressed and returned with her cup of tea in his hand, once again steaming. He placed it on the earlier abandoned breakfast tray and then set the trap over Bella's lap.

"Eat. You need to keep your energy up. And I insist you stay in this bed for the rest of the day," Carlisle was trying to sound clinical again. Bella had a feeling he would never again be able to pull off that completely detached, doctor voice with her though.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I will. I promise," Bella found it impossible to wipe the smile off her face as she tucked into her breakfast, an english muffin with butter and jam, and cut strawberries. Carlisle stayed sitting by her side as she ate and they talked about the events they'd missed in each other's lives over the past week. As Bella finished her breakfast, Edward appeared at the door.

"You look better already, love. How was your shower and breakfast?" he asked in total innocence. Bella held back the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled in her throat before answering.

"Just what the doctor ordered, I think," Bella teased. Edward replaced Carlisle sitting beside her as Carlisle stood to leave.

"I have a shift at the hospital this afternoon, Bella, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, baby," Carlisle said as he leaned down and gave her a quick parting kiss.

With Carlisle gone and her breakfast tray cleared, Bella snuggled in to Edward's embrace, laying her head on his chest as she got comfortable.

"I thought I could show you your new car this morning, since we didn't have time yesterday. Would that be alright?" Edward asked.

"I must be sick," Bella admitted. "I think I may be ready for a nap already. And I promised Carlisle I wouldn't leave this bed for the rest of the day. But I really wanna see the car," Bella mumbled the last sentence through a stifled yawn.

"Well then sleep now, love. I can put off showing you the car a little longer," Edward assured her as she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p>Whew! That took longer than I wanted it to to write, but I think it was worth it in the end, right? I certainly hope so. Reviews are better than shower sex with Carlisle! Please leave me one and tell me what you thought! :) 3's<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I cannot express how much my readership's patience means to me! I 3 u all for still reading despite the lengthy gaps in chapters lately. I really and truly do all I can to keep the chapters coming, but writer's block and a lack of free time are major obstacles. So, thank you for hanging in there! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They're not mine, but I am grateful every single day that SM created these characters and lets us play with them!

* * *

><p>Bella woke up much later in the afternoon than she had intended to. She couldn't wait to be well again so that she would stop sleeping so much. Sleep already felt like such an inconvenience when everyone else around you didn't need it. She had to admit that she was feeling much better after sleeping for most of the day, though.<p>

The first thing Bella noticed as her eyes slowly opened in the afternoon-bright room was that Edward was gone and Jasper was now lounging on the bed with her, a thick, old-looking book in his hands. Bella didn't move for a moment, just drinking in the site of him laying casually beside her, until she was caught.

"Like what you see, darlin'?" Jasper asked with a panty-dropping grin, closing his book.

"I do," Bella answered timidly, unsure of her voice given how sore her throat had been a few hours ago. She was pleased to find she was able to speak without croaking. "I owe you a big thank you for your help with telling Charlie about this," Bella held up her left hand, heavy with her large engagement ring she'd been wearing since they'd told her father the good news.

"Well, you're very welcome Bella. I have to admit that I was worried about Edward for a bit there. I was pushing so much calm at you for your nerves and Charlie for his shock and temper that I thought Edward might just go catatonic. He wasn't at all worried about the whole thing, he was excited even!" Hearing this made Bella smile.

"But I feel like I should thank you properly..." Bella started before Jasper abruptly cut her off.

"You are sick, Bella."

"There's nothing sick about wanting to jump my..." Bella paused to consider what to call Jasper exactly. How did one refer to their best friend's husband and future brother-in-law who you're also sleeping with. He wasn't a boyfriend or fiancé. "Lover?" Bella finished her thought with the lilt of a question.

"Edward and Carlisle will kill me if I don't let you rest while you're _ill_," Jasper emphasized his choice of words while trying to defend against Bella's advance, holding her hands back gently as she tried to reach for his belt buckle.

"Carlisle fucked me in the shower this morning," Bella stated mischievously. "And your pixie wife has been interrupting every free moment Edward and I have had all week, so I have enough pent up sexual frustration to go around. Please, Jasper," Bella broke out the puppy dog eyes and batting eyelashes in a grand fashion. Naturally, Jasper was putty in her hands.

Jasper leaned forward and cupped her face, pulling Bella in for a deep, long kiss that made her head swim in a now entirely familiar way. Her hands now free, Bella began unbuckling Jaspers belt. Jasper stopped her again once she'd successfully unbuttoned the top button of his jeans with frantic, impatient movements.

"Let me just..." at vampire speed they were both suddenly naked and sitting in the center of the bed, Bella straddling Jasper's lap.

"Thank you," Bella said between desperate, hard kisses. As Jasper moved to pick Bella up so that he could slide into her, her hands on both of his shoulders pressed against him, halting his actions. "No, I want to thank you. Just sit there for me, will you?" Bella bit her lip waiting for his response, worried he might reject her offer. She was inexperienced, after all, and Jasper might not want her in that way.

"Okay, darlin'. As you wish," Jasper said with a Cheshire grin on his face as he settled back against the headboard. Bella shifted herself lower, running her hands down his chest and across his rock hard abs as she went. Bella tentatively wrapped one had around Jasper's erection and began stroking slowly, watching for his reaction. Jasper's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment at the feel of her warm, human hand wrapped around him.

Bella bent forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, flicking her tongue out for her first taste. She felt Jasper tense before he forced himself to relax beneath her. Bella's head bobbed up and down a few times on his erection before Jasper stopped her again.

"Bella, please," his voice was deep and desperate. "I can't just sit here. I need something else to focus on... Come here." He motioned for her to turn around as he scooted down further on the bed to a completely prone position. Jasper picked up one of Bella's legs and moved it across his body so she was now straddling his chest while facing away from him.

"Jasper, I don't know..." Bella began to protest until Jasper's right hand reached out and found her clit without hesitation. Bella squealed and dropped both of her hands to the bed to steady herself. Jasper pulled Bella's hips back so that her she was in perfect position as he licked her slit for the first time. Bella was incoherent, all thought banished at the sensation of Jasper's tongue lapping at her. Jasper moaned and thrust his hips upwards slightly, bringing Bella's focus back to the task at hand.

Bella settled into a rhythm of sliding her lips down along Jasper's shaft in concert with the stroke of Jasper's tongue against her pussy. Bella felt the tension building in the put of her stomach. When Jasper flicked his tongue against her clit she moaned around him, causing him to tense suddenly again. Both of them were just on the verge. Jasper flicked across her clit a few times in quick succession to send her over the edge. Bella in turn let out a long, deep moan with Jasper as deep into her mouth as she could take him, making him cum with her.

Bella curled into Jasper's arms, appreciating the coolness of his skin after the heat of their encounter.

"Thank you," she teased, smiling widely. Jasper laughed.

"You are so very welcome, darlin'. Are you okay?" Jasper truly was concerned the others would have his head for fooling around with Bella in her sick bed.

"I'm fine. A little light headed and a slight sore throat. Nothing to worry about," Bella reassured him. "Hey, where's Edward?" Bella asked, realizing she'd not bothered to ask when she first woke up.

"Hunting with Emmett. They needed a little bonding time. Edward almost ripped his head off last night after you went to sleep. Esme sent them out together to kiss and make up, so to speak." Jasper's explanation worried her.

"What was Edward so upset about? We didn't do anything but talk last night! I may be new at all of this, but I am at least respecting the rule to talk to him before I take up with one of his siblings. He seemed fine with it last night," Bella was rambling nervously a bit, she realized. She should have known this was all too good to be true, and that Edward wouldn't be able to handle it. Jasper grabbed Bella and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth to deepened the kiss, pulling her from her panicked thoughts.

"Calm down, darlin'! The two of them are making up over a grizzly bear or two. It was just a misunderstanding on Edward's part and a lack of discretion on Emmett's. Emmett was never the best of us at keeping Edward out of his head. But as you wisely said to us once, you can't blame a man for his fantasies. Emmett's fantasies are just a bit much for Edward to wrap his mind around. He knows Emmett would never hurt you, and Alice has reassured him of that fact. They'll come back full and happy and everything will be fine," Jasper sent a wave of calm out to Bella, not wanting to upset her while she was sick.

"What was Emmett fantasizing about?" Bella asked with genuine curiosity. Just at that moment the bedroom door swung open to reveal the tiny figure of Alice.

"You, silly," Alice's bubbly voice was exasperated. "Emmett was telling me what books and things he wanted you to study and his mind ran away with him. Don't worry. The two of them will bond over a common problem later today and everything will be right with the world," Alice proclaimed with a nod that indicated this would be the final word on the matter.

"Now, lets get you out of this stuffy room and into the library for some study hall!" Alice flitted over to the bed and tossed Bella a fresh t-shirt and yoga pants. "Get dressed. I'l wait." Alice turned her back to Bella but didn't move an inch. Bella looked pleadingly at Jasper, whose return look clearly communicated there was no arguing with Alice.

Bella dressed without getting out of bed, while Jasper pulled his pants on at the foot of the bed. The sight of shirtless Jasper in those tight jeans was enough to nearly make Bella start drooling even after what they'd just done. Suddenly Alice scooped Bella into her arms before she could realize what was happening. "It's still bed rest if you don't walk downstairs yourself," she pronounced. Bella briefly considered resisting before concluding that Alice was a force to be reckoned with and her curiosity about "study hall" outweighed any objections to being carried through the house by a girl half her size. Bella shot a parting glare at Jasper, who was still standing at the foot of the bed looking thoroughly amused by the show. The best part was, Bella thought, neither Jasper nor Alice seemed to think it was a big deal that Bella has just been 69-ing with Jasper moments before. Despite how comfortable Bella was becoming with all this open relationship stuff, a part of her was still relieved afterward every time no one made a big deal out of it.

* * *

><p>I already have chapter 20 written! Isn't that awesome! But I'm still gonna make you guys wait till after Comic Con. Sorry! I want to enjoy the feeling of being a chapter ahead for just a little while longer! But if I forget to post chp. 20 by Tuesday after the con, someone remind me, please? :P<p>

Reviews are a great way to encourage me to remember! 3's


	20. Chapter 20

My apologies! I have had to edit and repost this chapter two months after it went up because I only just realized I left a big chunk of it out! It's the first part of the chapter, and isn't vital, but it does explain a little bit about what happened in between chapters 19 and what I had posted as 20. I don't know how you people put up with me! :)

* * *

><p>The library was one of Bella's favorite rooms in the house. Unlike the stuffy rooms that come to mind when one hears the word "library", this room was light and airy. Ceiling to floor windows, like much of the rest of the house, let in lots of light, diffused by soft white curtains Esme had probably designed herself. Bella's favorite features of the room were the little pockets and nooks Esme had arranged throughout. On one end of the room, tucked right next to the fire place was a high-backed chair and step stool, with a small table to hold a lamp and your tea while you read. Towards the center of the room were a love seat and two overstuffed chairs facing each other across a coffee table of clear glass placed overtop of stacks of old-style classics. Tucked in the corner closest to the windows behind the spiral staircase which winds upward into nothingness, melting into the ceiling as a beautiful piece of art, was Bella's favorite little nook to curl up in on a rainy day. A steaming cup of tea and a good book accompanied by the pitter patter sounds of the rain splashing against the windows had fast become Bella's version of heaven.<p>

Alice placed Bella in one of the chairs in the center of the room. The coffee table was stacked with several books with covers portraying varying degrees of kink, from the simple black and white cover featuring a crop, to the image of a man on all fours wearing nothing but a collar and a leash being held by the woman spanking him with her hairbrush. Bella was fairly certain her blush would become permanent during this discussion with Alice.

"I know that there is a lot of material here. Emmett wanted you to have the option of reading whichever books on the subject you wished. All of these can regularly be found on the shelf over there," Alice pointed out a currently empty shelf across the room. "Except for these," Alice indicated a pile of three plain black leather-bound books. "These are blank journals. They're stored in the cupboard underneath the staircase. Emmett would like you to start journaling as you read. That way you can keep track of any questions you have or things you'd like to try." Alice's exuberance for this was evident just by looking at her.

"You're overwhelming her Alice," Jasper's voice came from the doorway. "We agreed you wouldn't stress Bella out if you took her out of bed."

"I'm sorry," Alice's excitement dimmed only slightly as she sat in the chair next to Bella rather dejectedly, before turning to face her best friend. "I'm just trying to help, Bella. The relationship that you and Emmett are going to have is so special!" Alice bit the inside of her cheek, a telltale sign she had more to say on the subject, but was trying to keep quiet.

"I don't even know where to begin. How am I supposed to pick a book to read when I don't even know what I should be reading about?" Bella realized Jasper was right- overwhelmed described her perfectly. Bella blocked out the rest of the world for a moment, covering her head with her hands and closing her eyes, trying to find a focus.

"Why don't you start with one of these three?" Bella was surprised to hear it was Jasper making the suggestion. She looked up and took the three books he was holding out to her from him. "Any one of these will give you a good foundation to start from. Reading all three of them wouldn't be a bad idea though, just to get an idea for the different views of things. I'd save Miss Abernathy for last if I were you, actually. Maybe read SM101 first and then Screw The Thorns, Give Me The Roses."

Bella felt a rush of gratefulness and hoped that Jasper felt it too.

"Thank you, Jasper. I think I can handle that," Bella said, gathering the books and a journal and pen off the table. "Is it all right if I start now? You don't have anything else to show me right now, Alice?" Bella was anxious to sink her teeth into this information now that it was at her fingertips.

"Nope!" Alice chirped. "I'll just hang out in here while you read, if that's all right with you. I've got tons of handmade wedding invitations to finish."

Jasper turned for the door. "I'll go make you some tea, Bella. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Tea is perfect. Thank you!" Bella called to him as she settled into her chair under the staircase and opened SM101 in her lap.

Bella heard Jasper mumble something about "naturally submissive" as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

Two hours later Bella was on her third giant mug of tea, thanks to Jasper's frequent refill offers, and through half the book. She'd also amassed over ten pages of writing in her first journal. A yawn and the intense need to stretch out were beating out her desire to continue studying this subject. Alice had gone up to the sewing room about half an hour ago after completing the invitations to finish sewing her own Bridesmaid gown.

"Jasper," Bella said in a normal tone, knowing he would hear her without her yelling. Her favorite cowboy appeared by her side in an instant. "I'm tired. Would you mind taking me back up to bed. I wouldn't want to break my bed rest rule." Bella smiled at him, humor in her eyes.

"As you wish, darlin'" Jasper scooped her up into his arms with no effort. Bella rested her head on his chest as he carried her at human speed up the stairs, thinking it best not to give her a head rush while she was sick. He placed her in the center of the bed and tucked her in tight, laying an extra blanket on top of her. The rain had started a bit ago and the temperature drop had been palpable. Jasper placed a kiss on her cheek before starting to back out of the room quietly and shutting the door behind him.

When Bella woke up for the third time that day, the sun was already set, but she felt infinitely better. And hungry. The grumble of her stomach made her new bed companion chuckle.

"You feel up to eating some real food tonight, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"You're back! What is it with you guys and watching me sleep?" Bella asked only half jokingly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, little girl," Emmett said with a note of awe in his voice. "And besides, you talk in your sleep and that's fun!" And just like that boyish Emmett was back.

Bella threw her blanket up over her head in embarrassment.

"Ugh. I don't even want to know what I said." Emmett pulled the covers back from her head.

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett dropped his voice to a whisper, " I won't tell Jasper you were dreaming about cowboys and hogties. Besides, that's not really his thing, if you know what I mean." Emmett's eyebrow wiggle was less than subtle. "We'll discuss that later though. Right now, food. What are you hungry for?"

Bella thought about that for just a moment before deciding.

"Soup. Chicken Noodle. It's cliché, I know, but its exactly what I want right now."

"All right, let's go," Emmett picked Bella up off the bed and swept her down the stairs. He took her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter next to the stove. "Where do I find the chicken?" Emmett looked completely at a loss in the kitchen.

"You aren't making me chicken soup from scratch," Bella giggled. "Esme keeps the good canned stuff in the pantry for me," Bella explained, moving to slide off the counter top and help him. Before her feet could touch the ground Emmett was in front of her, trapping her between his body and the counter.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit back down," Emmett's voice took on that same deep quality Bella remembered from movie night and she felt her stomach tighten at the sound.

"Sorry," Bella whispered breathily, unable to tear her eyes from his darkening gaze.

"The proper response when I tell you to do something is, 'Yes, sir.'" One look at Emmett told Bella he was having fun with her, but completely serious at the same time. "Do you understand?" Emmett didn't move an inch, keeping his hard body pressed up against hers. It was making it difficult to think.

"Yes, sir." Bella managed to say quietly. She wasn't sure how those words would feel coming out of her mouth. She was surprised to find that calling Emmett "sir" in this moment gave flight to butterflies in her stomach in a very good way. Emmett's intense, darkening stare was fading into a radiant smile now.

"You learn quickly, little girl. You'll be fully trained in no time, I'm sure. Now, sit there and rest like a good girl while I heat up your soup." Emmett picked her up and deposited her back on the countertop before releasing her from his restraining grasp to grab a bowl from the cabinet. "We're going to make you all better so you and I can spend some quality time together later."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, but I don't want to make anyone else in the house uncomfortable..." Bella wasn't sure if Edward and Emmett had entirely patched things up between them yet.

"They're all out. Edward is just taking your car out for a quick detailing again. The things is absolutely brand new but he's obsessed with it being perfect for you." Emmett took the now steaming soup bowl and placed it on the dining table with a spoon. He then went back to Bella and moved her to a chair there, pushing her seat in gently. "Careful, it's hot," he cautioned as he sat across from her at the table. Bella rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness and ignored the soup for a moment. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Is he still upset?" This wasn't what Bella really wanted to ask, but she figured it was a safe way to ease in to her list of questions.

"For a guy who can read minds he can be ironically close-minded sometimes. But he'll come around, Bella. I don't want you to worry about it. Did you want to go over some of what you read this afternoon?"

"I forgot my notebook in the library..." Before Bella had a chance to ask Emmett to retrieve it for her, he was out of the room and back only seconds later with both her black leather notebook and a small brown one.

"This is my journal. I've got my checklist and some other notes in here for you to review when you have the time." Emmett handed her both journals. Bella flipped hers open to the first page and took a deep, steadying breath.

"Well, I guess we should talk safe words?" Bella suddenly felt very shy about this conversation. It wasn't that she didn't want to be submissive to Emmett. From everything she'd read today, she was really looking forward to it actually. It was just the actual negotiation phase she wished they could skip over.

"That's a really good place to start," the grin on Emmett's face assured Bella she had chosen well. "I like to use the three word stoplight system. Green means go, yellow means you're uncomfortable or approaching a limit, but don't need to end the scene, and red puts a stop to everything. This system is especially helpful with a new sub, because it gives you the option of telling me when you think its too much but without ending the scene entirely. Do you think that would work for us?"

"I think that's perfect. Thank you." Bella was absolutely amazed by how calmly and authoritatively Emmett spoke about these things. The boyish, troublemaker of a brother she had known for the past year was nowhere to be seen in this conversation. "What about hard limits?"

Emmett reached across the table and flipped open his journal, laying it in front of Bella. She ran her eyes down the short list quickly as Emmett began to explain a few things.

"For obvious reasons, I don't do blood play. I will never hit you hard enough with any object to cause you to bleed..." Bella swallowed the nervous lump in her through, Emmett would be hitting her, just not hard enough to make her bleed. She took deep, slow breaths to calm her nerves. I'm not interested in treating you like an animal of any kind, or a baby. And I won't actually be fucking you because you're human and I don't want to break you." Emmett said this last part all in a rush and Bella barely made it out.

"You won't what?" She was thoroughly confused now. "Emmett, you won't..." Bella started in with the reassurances she'd given to Edward countless times to no avail before Emmett cut her off.

"Bella, I am not going to be the one to break your spine or crack your skull against the wall or just split you in two in the heat of passion! There are plenty of pleasurable activities we can engage in together and trust me, little one, I intend to bring you great pleasure. But this is a hard limit for me right now. Maybe in a few months we can renegotiate, but right now I'm making intercourse a hard limit." Emmett had clearly thought this through and made up his mind. Bella wasn't so certain she was okay with it, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She couldn't expect Emmett to respect her limits if she didn't respect his.

"Okay. I understand." The silence hung in the air between them after Bella acquiesced.

"Did you have any other questions for me right now?" Emmett tried to steer the conversation back to its original objective,

"Not really. Honestly, I think I will learn better by doing, if that makes sense. I'd really like to spend some time with you this week." Bella just wanted to get all of this awkward beginning stuff out of the way. And more importantly, she really just wanted to get off by now.

"I would like that too, little girl," the timbre in his voice made her certain she'd leave a wet spot behind on the chair. "We'll review each others' limit lists and maybe next time you come over we can find some time to ourselves downstairs." The glimmer of excitement in Emmett's eyes was unmistakable.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella agreed, tearing her limit list out of her notebook and giving it to Emmett. She then closed the notebooks open in front of her and put them aside to focus on her now perfectly luke-warm soup.

Edward arrived home just as Bella finished her soup by drinking the last of the broth straight from the bowl. He walked straight into the kitchen with the excitement of a little kid on Christmas. Bella braced herself for the gift that was to come.

"Bella, are you feeling better?" Of course his first question was concern for her, Bella thought, even in his excitement.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Emmett whisked away her bowl and the notebooks laying on the table at full vampire speed before returning to her side.

"If you're feeling up to it, love, I'd really like to show you your new car," Edward said with barely restrained enthusiasm. Bella couldn't help but smile despite the dread she felt at receiving such a huge gift from her fiancé.

For the first time that day, the boys actually let Bella walk from one place to another as they led her from the kitchen into the massive garage attached to their home. Emmett playful covered Bella's eyes with his hands as they walked through the door and he steps became hesitant for a moment, even though Edward had taken her hand in his at the same time.

"Trust us to guide you, little girl," Emmett whispered in her ear in a strange combination of his dominant tone and pure adrenaline. Bella relaxed and allowed Emmett and Edward to guide her through the building.

"Okay, Emmett, let her look," Edward instructed and Emmett removed his hands immediately.

Before her was a stunning, sleek car she was sure Jacob would have literally drooled over. Bella feared her expression showed way less awe than it should have.

"It's a Mercedes Guardian. Safest car in existence. It's not even available commercially yet," Edward explained, now with less enthusiasm and more trepidation as Bella had yet to react to the big reveal.

"Edward, I can't… This thing must have cost a fortune!" Bella was losing her temper fast. How could he replace her beloved, beat up old clunker with this? She couldn't even picture herself driving in something so expensive and flashy. "Everyone in town will gawk at me," she whined. "This is too much!"

Bella regretted not couching her feelings in subtler terms when she saw how Edward's face fell. She regretted it more when Emmett stepped in front of her, his expression dark.

"Bella, this is not too much. Edward wants to take care of you in the best way possible and this is important to him. I know that you don't like accepting gifts but this family is incredibly generous to each other and you're just going to have to get used to that. You have to let us give you things, little girl. That's just the way things are. Do you understand?" Emmett held her hands in his vice like grip as he spoke and Bella couldn't help but get a little weak in the knees at his tone, even if she wasn't particularly pleased about the message. The bottom line was, he was right. This was just another thing she would have to adapt to as the newest member of the Cullen family.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, recognizing the proper answer to Emmett's question was probably, 'yes, sir,' but not wanting to say it in front of Edward. Emmett gave her a knowing look and released her hands. "Its perfect, thank you Edward," Bella said as she wrapped him in her arms, hugging him tightly. "Safest car in existence, huh?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, love. Bullet proof, missile proof protection for the most treasured person in my life." Bella rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to worry about you, Bella. Can you understand that?"

"Of course I do. Thank you. It's a very thoughtful choice of car. Though I don't know how I'm going to afford the insurance on it." Bella mused.

"Love, don't be silly. You'll be a Cullen soon, its time you let us show you how to spend like one. Here," Edward pulled a shiny black card out of his wallet and handed it to her. American Express. "We'll have the name changed after the wedding." Just the thought made Edward break into an ear splitting grin again.

"Edward, I…" Bella started, but stopped herself when Emmett placed his hand gently on her lower back, reminding her of his presence. "Thank you." Bella took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was all too much, but she had to accept that this was a part of the life she had chosen. Though she regretted not putting up more of a fight about the credit card when she heard Alice's voice call from the living room.

"Did she take her new card? Can I take her shopping now?" Alice squealed excitedly before appearing at their sides. "Please, Edward, please!" she begged. Bella pulled Edward tighter to her and pleaded with he eyes for him to take pity on her.

"Not today, Alice. Let her rest a little more before you show her how to wear out the strip on her brand new card, okay?" Edward kissed Bella's forehead. "How about we just have a relaxing, quiet night so we can be sure you're fully recovered before I have to send you back to Charlie in the morning?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." Bella was so relieved.

* * *

><p>Last chapter I got a lot of questions about whether we'd see certain pairings in the future. If there is a pairing you'd like me to write, or a certain situation, feel free to suggest it! I'd love to know what you guys wanna see! Worst case scenario, I'll work some of your ideas into outtakes for some fandom causes. Best case, they'll make it in! lol :)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry! Two months. Wow does time fly, right? I can't promise how often I'll be able to update between now and November. It's a busy time! But I'll try! And THANK YOU if you are still reading as I update! I truly do appreciate that I have any readers at all! Speaking of, an even huger THANK YOU for pushing this story way over 100 reviews! :D Big, big smile on my face! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Bella had been cooped up in the Cullen's house all weekend sick and Edward felt horrible about it. As much as Bella was a homebody, he understood her frustration with being forced into staying home on a perfectly good weekend. As a treat for her, since she was feeling better, he had planned a surprise.<p>

Bella dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and t-shirt and met him at the bottom of the stairs as requested. Edward came in from the garage and held his arm out for her to take. He led her out to her new car and opened the passenger door for her, like a gentleman. Bella did love the little ways he spoiled her sometimes. Edward got in the driver's side and started backing out of the driveway.

"I don't get to drive?" She asked, teasing him. She was perfectly happy to put off learning to drive this thing another night.

"Our destination is a surprise, so no. You'll just have to wait for morning, love." Edward didn't offer up any hints about what the surprise was as they took the winding roads in the opposite direction from town. Bella couldn't imagine where they could be going heading even further from Forks than the Cullen's house.

After only ten minutes or so of driving, in which Bella figured they probably covered the distance of a twenty-minute drive at normal, safe, human speed limits, Edward slowed down. He turned the car into a little field very similar to their own meadow, but smaller and less secluded. Hung between two large trees was a massive white screen. A projector had been set up on a large platform on the opposite side of the clearing. Their own private drive-in theater.

Edward parked between the projector and screen and shut off the car. Bella's eyes lit up.

"A drive-in movie?! Edward, I love it! It's the perfect date. Thank you!" Bella was genuinely excited about this. The weather in Forks certainly didn't always lend itself well to outside movie viewing, but they'd been blessed tonight with dry, if not clear, skies. Edward disappeared out the driver's side door for a moment, popping the trunk and pulling a large basket from the back before reappearing besides Bella inside the car, the basket between them.

"Movie snacks. Popcorn, Candy, Sodas. Alice put it together, of course. I hope you like it, my love." Edward so rarely doubted himself, but Bella had spent more time with the other members of his family lately than he'd expected and he'd started to worry she was displeased with him. "I wanted to have a night just the two of us."

"I wanted that too, Edward. Thank you. It's perfect," Bella assured him, reaching up to kiss him. "What are we seeing?" The enthusiasm in Bella's voice matched that of Emmett's typical demeanor.

"The Princess Bride, of course," Edward was certain about one thing at least tonight, he had chosen the perfect movie- Bella's favorite. At his revelation she flung her arms around him and gave an excited, adorable squeal. "I'll just go start the movie. I'll be right back," Edward said as he disentangled himself from his elated fiancé and exited the car. At vampire speed, he completed his task and was back in seconds, but Bella was no longer in the seat besides his.

"I thought we'd be more comfortable back here," Bella explained from the backseat. Edward smiled and moved to sit with her. Bella leaned against him, stretching out in the back seat and popping a junior mint into her mouth as the opening credits began. The contented smile on Edward's face was wondrous.

At some point during the movie, Bella had lost interest in her junior mints and begun to trace small circles on Edward's knee with the fingers of her right hand. Slowly that hand began to creep further up Edward's leg, until Edward bolted slightly startled when Bella brushed against his hard length not so subtly.

"Bella, behave," Edward whispered into her ear, placing her hand back in her own lap and holding her to his side a little tighter, restraining her.

"I don't want to behave," Bella breathed, obviously having lost all focus on the movie at this point. "I want to christen my new car," Bella declared with mischief in her eyes. Edward opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Bella's tongue. Instead he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her across the small back seat to straddle him in the center. Making out with Bella in the backseat topped watching The Princess Bride for the thousandth time any day in Edward's book.

Bella pulled back after a few minutes and reached down between them to undo Edward's belt. His hands encircled her wrists in an instant.

"What are you doing?" Panic laced Edward's voice.

"Relax. I told you, I want to christen my new car," Bella said calmly, playfully even. Edward reluctantly released her hands and allowed her to finish undoing his buckle and unzipping his pants. Bella went back to kissing him for a few minutes to lull him once again before unexpectedly plunging her hand into his pants and pushing his underwear down to reveal his hard cock. Her warm hand encircled his cold length and pumped a few times slowly, unsure if he'd allow her to continue. The tension, both sexual and fearful, hung thick in the air.

Bella slowly and carefully backed herself off of Edward's lap until she was kneeling to the side on the floor of the car, her hand still wrapped around him. She didn't break eye contact until her she brought her lips down to touch the tip of him. Edward didn't move, but he didn't startle either, so Bella continued, moving her lips deeper along his shaft and bringing her tongue up to caress him. Edward stopped breathing, making his stillness feel even more unnatural, but Bella didn't let that deter her.

Edward's hands were planted firmly on the back of the seat as he watched with rapt fascination as Bella's head moved up and down on his length. One of Bella's hands was also pumping in time with her mouth, leaving him completely enveloped in her warmth despite her inability to take all of him in her mouth on each stroke. Bella picked up speed and confidence the longer he allowed her to continue and within a few minutes Edward could feel he was about to come. For a moment he panicked.

"Bella, please!" He cried out, unsure what he was asking for. Bella thought it was the hottest sound she'd ever heard, and redoubled her efforts. Edward's hips bucked slightly as he began to cum. Bella noticed the sign and took him as deep as she could, swallowing what she was able.

Bella pulled away gently, pushing herself back up onto the seat. Edward hadn't yet moved an inch.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella was trying not to let her concern ruin the moment. Her voice seemed enough to rouse him from his stupor, and he let out his held breath with a raspy affirmative. As he removed his hands from the back of the seat, two hand prints become obvious in the fresh interior. Edward pulled his boxers and pants back into place, doing up the buckle nearly instantaneously.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward apologized, mortified. "I didn't mean to. I'll have it repaired as soon as I can." Bella shushed him and soothed him immediately.

"Edward, stop it," a smile spread across her face. "That is exactly what I meant by 'christen the car.' It felt much too pristine for my taste. Now, it's perfect." Bella relaxed into Edward's arms again and realized she'd missed the entire Fire Swamp scene. Edward enjoyed watching his love as she watched the rest of the movie quietly.

* * *

><p>Edward's gotta learn to loosen up a little! geez! :) We're fast approaching the wedding now peeps. Hang on to your hats! The next chapter is already written! I know, right?! Impossible! Well, it was a very inspirational weekend. What can I say? :) So, how about we meet here again next week, same time, okay? I less than 3 u all!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

I have no excuse. Well... I have a ton of excuses actually, but I won't bore you with them. Please accept my apology and know that I am trying. I promise to try harder. :) This is a little teaser update to a bigger, *ahem* steamier, update to come. :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bella decided to let Alice come have a sleepover at her house that Wednesday to finish the last of the wedding preparations. The wedding invitations had been mailed ages ago, and Bella had been so busy she hadn't thought to check in with Alice about who would be receiving them or who had responded back. Alice wanted to show Bella a few hundred mundane details Bella was certain she wouldn't care in the slightest about but was happy to placate the pixie by feigning interest. As she thumbed absently through the RSVP cards while Alice chattered on about how the flowers on the cake would be an exact match to the flowers in her bouquet, she noticed something odd.<p>

"Alice, this RSVP for the Black family only says one," Bella pointed out, a sinking feeling in her stomach at what that likely meant. Alice didn't hide her reaction well and Bella's heart broke a little.

"Bella, Jake didn't RSVP. In fact, I don't think Billy's heard from him in awhile. He sort of took off when he saw the announcement. I overheard Charlie talking to him on the phone. I'm so sorry." Alice wrapped her best friend in a reassuring hug.

"I guess it was too much to think he'd just get over it, huh?" Bella held back her tears as best she could. "It's just so frustrating. I wanted my best friend at my wedding."

"I promise you, this day will be so magical, you won't even have time to notice that he's missing," Alice comforted. "But first, we have a bachelorette party to plan!" The vibration in Alice's voice indicated her excitement had reached unprecedented levels. Bella was already cringing away from Alice.

"No! You've got to be kidding me!" Bella protested.

"Bella, us girls have hardly gotten to spend any time with you this month! You're always off in some secluded spot with one of the boys. How are we supposed to bond like sisters if you're never around? Besides, this is an important right of passage into marriage. Rosalie's last party was so good, we stopped having them for awhile, but this is your first wedding and I want it to be special!" Alice, as usual, made it seem as though any argument Bella could think of would just be a lame excuse. Bella sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked dejectedly.

"Nowhere. The boys are taking Edward hunting for his bachelor party next Friday and while they're gone, you'll just come over to our house for some girl time. See, I'm keeping it simple, just for you," Alice explained, looking quite proud of herself. "I just hope the sauna is installed in time," Alice finished, trailing off as if what she said was an afterthought. Bella's eyes went wide.

"You're installing a sauna? For my bachelorette party? Why, Alice?" Bella was actually less surprised than she thought she ought to be.

"Because it'll be fun! Trust me, I've seen it," Alice said with an ominous wink. "Now, let's talk honeymoon packing..." Alice's voice began to take on that droning background quality in Bella's mind again as Alice explained why Bella should just let her pack for the honeymoon for her. It was only a week and a half until the wedding, and for the first time, Bella wished it was just over and done with already, rather than dreading it.

The following Friday came faster than Bella thought it would. She'd spent the week doing a deep clean of the house, since Charlie would be unlikely to dust in her absence. She'd cooked and frozen over a month's worth of meals for him too. Charlie went fishing Saturday, leaving Bella with a little downtime to just relax with Edward, which she enjoyed immensely. They sat in her room and read for several hours, Bella finally finishing the book she'd been trying to complete for weeks now. The peace and quiet almost made her forget there was a huge, monstrosity of a wedding only a week away.

All of Charlie's laundry was washed and folded and put away- all of the items needing mending had been mended. Bella had even spent a few hours one day that week tidying up the yard, even though Charlie was usually happy to take on that chore. Bella wanted her father to be as well taken care of as humanly possible before she left him to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bella spent Friday afternoon in La Push with Charlie, having lunch with Sue and Billy and a few of the pack members as they drifted in and out of the house from their patrols. Jake hadn't been seen or heard from in weeks, even by the pack. They looked as miserable about it as Bella felt, but to their credit, not one of them gave her a hard time about it. She certainly felt like she deserved it. Seth was especially cheerful about her upcoming wedding, and made sure the rest of the pack knew that he thought Edward and Bella were perfect for each other. She appreciated that.

Bella left Charlie with Billy and headed to the Cullen's around four. She'd delayed the inevitable as long as she could, but it was time to face the music. Tonight was her bachelorette party and in the morning she'd be... married!

* * *

><p>Bachelorette party. Should be fun! :P See you all soon! If you're still reading please do drop me a line and let me know. hearts, WB<p> 


End file.
